


归处

by cjx2228



Series: It's Not Linear [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Boundary Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Food Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, everything issues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjx2228/pseuds/cjx2228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve到处找Bucky，Bucky自己找到了Steve。<br/>Steve拼命地想让Bucky好起来，Bucky拼命地想让自己好起来</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/gifts).
  * A translation of [Circling Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467004) by [chaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya). 



Steve和Sam给华盛顿，北弗吉尼亚和马里兰的所有医院都打了电话。有几间医院里收治了几名无名氏，但是他们都四肢健全没有假肢，更不要说金属假肢了。Steve还向他们询问了有没有收治截肢患者，同样一无所有。  
  
  
他们两个人花了整整四天追踪每一条线索，探查了九头蛇的每一所安全屋，还是一无所获。他们审讯了几名被抓获的九头蛇余党，但是他们都没有达到详细知晓冬兵行动模式的权限；他们也同样不知道为了避免冬兵失控，他被带到哪里重新“编程”；甚至连九头蛇和任务结束的冬兵有没有规定汇合点都不知道。  
  
  
Steve在Sam以为他已经去休息睡觉了的时候，偷偷溜回了他在华盛顿的住处（Pepper安排给他的，她真是体贴周到）。他绕过了全副武装的保镖和保安，然后进入了需要射频识别才能操纵的电梯来到他居住的那一层。如果不是托他被血清加强过的四倍听力和四倍视力的福，他绝对不会发觉他的餐桌前坐着一个人。  
  
  
Bucky。他没有出声，因为他甚至张不开嘴呼吸。他一动不动地站在门口，手还保持着关门时的动作摸着门把手，钥匙被捏在另一只手里。他们两个人很长一段时间谁都没有动，然后Bucky慢慢地走上前去，把自己暴露在门边台灯柔软的灯光之下。  
  
  
他看上去状况很糟。脸上的脏污和擦伤被藏在了胡茬的下边，他身上穿着的帽衫、牛仔裤和手套就像是从垃圾堆里刨出来的。他的头发软趴趴的而且十分凌乱，额前的头发挡着眼睛。Bucky低着头，目光盯着他和Steve之间地板上的一点。  
  
  
“Bucky。”Steve还是叫了他一声。Bucky飞快地抬起头，浑身紧绷却又筋疲力竭地盯着他。Bucky点了点头，不过Steve不太确认他是不是真的点了头。  
  
  
Tony亲自给他挑选的这个住处，而且现在屋顶上、大堂里和走廊上都有守卫看守巡逻。这间公寓本来是为了高危证人和被悬赏刺杀的政要所准备的安全屋。但是Bucky现在就站在他的面前，他看上去很饿，而且严重缺乏睡眠，但是他就实实在在地站在Steve的客厅里，而Steve发觉自己惊喜得一句话都说不出来。  
  
  
“我一直都在找你，”Steve干巴巴地说，Bucky只是点了点头，像是他知道Steve一直都在找他。“我哪里都找过了……”Bucky还是点头，他点头的幅度很小，动作很快，像是这个动作会让他很疼。Steve手里的钥匙掉在了地上，他向前走去，一种无法控制的酸软和思念从他的胸口翻涌而出，涌向他的全身，他伸出双臂拥抱了他的朋友。  
  
  
Bucky警觉地睁大了眼睛，飞快地向后退，退出灯光能找到的范围，躲回了房间黑暗的角落里。Steve有点吃惊地吸了一口气，脑子里转得飞快——Bucky没有逃走，也没有攻击他，他只是退开了。这不算什么事，现在的局面在他的控制范围内。在他还是军人的时候，他在战争中学会了很多，刚从集中营、战俘营被释放出来的人往往都像是被吓坏了的小动物，他们不能说话，仅仅是表示友好的触摸也能把他们吓到。但这不是他们的错。  
  
  
“Bucky，”他小声说，“我…我很想你。”  
  
  
一片寂静，Steve没有说话，阴影里的那个人也没有回应。他失望地吞咽了一下。  
  
  
“你…你还好吗？”他意识到自己应该说的再详细一点，“你需要去医院检查一下吗？”  
  
  
阴影里传来了些微的声音，像是Bucky清了清嗓子：“我很好。”  
  
  
他的声音嘶哑而且像是机器一般没有任何起伏，Steve的心疼了一下。“好吧，”他说，思考着下一句要说什么，“你饿不饿？”  
  
  
还是寂静。  
  
  
Steve咬了下嘴唇说：“想吃点东西吗？”  
  
  
Bucky极其小心而缓慢地向前迈了半步。他浑身紧绷，脸上的神情警惕而紧张，目光左右摇摆不定，像是不知道应该说些什么话回复他。Steve深吸了一口气强迫自己走到一边去，而不是再把他拥进怀里。他走到厨房里然后打开了冰箱说：“我这还有点剩饭，从街角那家披萨店……”Steve想起了前一天晚上Sam来的时候，他们一边吃披萨一边争吵，桌上摆着地图和放着已经被捕的九头蛇成员资料的文件夹。他现在还不想把Bucky来找他了这件事告诉其他人，因为他自己也不确定Bucky会不会在下一秒就跳窗逃跑。  
  
  
“想坐下来歇会儿吗？”Steve指了指厨房流理台边上的两把椅子，然后伸手把披萨盒拿了出来，里面还有昨天剩下的半张黑橄榄辣香肠披萨。他再转过身看Bucky的时候，发现他犹犹豫豫地又向前走了几步，甚至看起来有点迷惑。  
  
  
“坐？”他又试着提醒了他一下，然后Bucky坐下了。Steve鼓励地朝他笑了笑，然后把披萨盒放在了流理台上，转身把煎锅放在了炉灶上想要热热那几块披萨，但是他还没有点着火就听见Bucky已经把盒子打开了。他越过肩膀偷偷瞥了一眼，就看见Bucky抓起又冷又硬的披萨就往嘴里塞，他几乎嚼都没嚼就往下吞，手里还紧紧抓着另一块。Steve的心脏沉甸甸地又酸又疼——他饿坏了。  
  
  
Steve放下了煎锅，转过身来看着Bucky狼吞虎咽。他嘴里塞满了食物，拼命地往下吞，Steve都怕他被噎到窒息。但是他现在不能靠近Bucky，他也想要走过去告诉他慢慢吃，但是他怕只要他迈一步，Bucky就会像一条要被夺走食物的护食的狗一样跳起来。  
  
  
Steve想到了Zola，想到了Pierce，但是当Bucky抬起头看向他的时候，他的满腹怒火奇迹般地都被浇熄了。Bucky的腮帮子鼓鼓的，突然停下了咀嚼，只是盯着他看。Steve眨了眨眼，Bucky把嘴里的食物咽了下去。  
  
  
“有水吗？”Bucky满怀希望地看着他小声说。


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky就着一杯凉水吃完了盒里的剩披萨，然后嘴里还嚼着东西的时候用手背擦了擦嘴。他有些发抖，Steve觉得可能是因为他现在已经疲劳过度筋疲力尽，身体里却充满了肾上腺素之类的原因。他现在已经到了极限了。Steve从Natasha给他的那些资料上看到过，在他的朋友被九头蛇关押期间，他们需要对这项重要的“资产”进行大量“保养维护”。而无论他们用什么手段来维持他的稳定和顺从，在九头蛇覆灭之后肯定就没有过了。

 

Steve满脑子想的都是怎么让Bucky留下来，他现在除了这个什么都想不了。

 

“你想洗个澡吗？”Steve看Bucky把披萨空盒扔在了一边后轻声说。Bucky抬起头来，他脸上还是面无表情，不过至少看起来不再那么紧张了。他没有答话。Steve又说：“你身上好多灰，Bucky。”

 

Bucky像Steve问他了个问题似的点了下头。Steve的整个胸口都紧绷起来了，几乎不能呼吸——他突然意识到先不说Bucky现在的状况怎么样，他似乎只会对命令做出反应。他不想这么对他，他不想让任何人再这么对Bucky。谁都不行，永远都不行。

 

他被洗脑，被编程成了一件武器，一个工具，但是他现在已经没有任务可以执行了。Natasha以前和他说过：我知道你以为他逃出九头蛇后就会好起来，但是事情远没有这么简单。

 

“跟我来。”Steve说完后Bucky立刻就站了起来，跟着他走过客厅来到了浴室。

 

“我告诉你淋浴器怎么用。”Steve进去的时候说，因为现在的淋浴设施跟他和Bucky在七十年前用过的完全不同。Bucky进了门就停住了。

 

“是要我洗吗？”Bucky还是平板地问道。

 

Steve眨了眨眼，然后说：“对。”Bucky低头开始脱衣服，先是帽衫，然后摘下了手套。Steve刚想要让他一会儿再脱，但是他立马就犹豫了——Bucky现在如此平静，没有任何攻击性，他不知道这种情况下他应不应该告诉他该做些什么，又不能做什么。

 

Bucky的两肋上都有数不尽的淤青痕迹，Steve仔细打量了一下，发现这些伤已经在愈合了，伤口愈合时候青紫色开始减淡，变得发绿发黄。Bucky现在的满身瘀伤甚至看起来像是得了黄疸病似的。Bucky抓起衬衫脱下的时候刮到了自己身上的伤口，但他就像是没有感觉一般一点都没有闪避退缩。

 

Bucky解下腰带，弯腰脱下了牛仔裤。Steve心里砰砰跳，他赶紧转身忙着调试水温，还专门把水压调到了最柔和的那个档。然后他就听见身后传来了皮带扣落在瓷砖上的声音。

 

“门后边有干净毛巾，”Steve说，“洗完了就出来吧，我去给你找几件衣服。”

 

Bucky从他身边经过，走到了喷头底下然后低下头淋湿了头发，有水滴吸附在他的身体上，流过他机械手臂上红色的星。

 

Steve硬逼着自己转头，不要盯着他看。

 

*****

 

Tony向来都是只要办事就办得周到又体面，方方面面都考虑到了。所以这件Tony给他准备的住处就连衣柜里都挂满了T恤，卡其布裤子，牛仔裤，还有其他跟Steve平时穿的款式相同，却贵上十倍以上的衣服——Calvin Clein， Rag & Bone（不过其实Steve不认识这些牌子）。甚至还有一套定制的西服，Steve想不出Tony是什么时候用什么方式搞来的他的尺寸。他挑出了一件灰色的T恤和一条牛仔裤，又从抽屉里抽出了一条四角短裤。他走回客厅的时候，发现Bucky已经洗完出来了，腰上围着一条毛巾站在浴室门口。

 

“给。”Steve把衣服递给了Bucky，他接过来就解开了腰上的毛巾，把衣服一件一件传了上去。Steve脸都红了，尽量让自己只看Bucky腰以上的部位。Bucky身上还是湿的，他往头上套T恤的时候衣服也湿了，现在就粘在他的胸膛上。Steve有点担心，他怕Bucky不能照顾好自己，或者是更糟的，他根本就不在乎自己。

 

“累了吗？”

 

Bucky看上去不想回答这个问题，但最后他还是点了点头，眼睛躲闪着看向别处。

 

“好，床在这边，我睡沙发就行，来……”

 

“我记得以前我也这么跟着你穿过一个大厅。”

 

Steve的嘴还张着。Bucky的声带像是很久都没有用过，说话的声音粗糙又沙哑。他现在的样子像是强逼着自己在说话，强逼着自己证实一些回忆。他看上去……在害怕。

 

“我看着你，”他继续说，“你很高，穿着那身制服，你把我救了出来。”

 

“我很高？”

 

Steve想要和他对视，但是Bucky一直都在躲闪，他盯着墙上的一点说：“在那次之前，我看你的时候，你还是很瘦小脆弱，你一直都是那个样子。”

 

Steve甚至连呼吸都不会了。

 

“但是你带我离开了那。我被抓住关了起来，你带我逃走了。你变高了。”Bucky意识到现在反而是Steve不说话了，他透过额前垂落的头发，仔细打量着Steve的脸，“这是真事吗？”

 

Steve逼着自己点头。

 

Bucky似乎对这个答案很满意，他舒了一口气，又看向了窗外。晚上的华盛顿亮起了点点街灯，Bucky平静地看着外面，而Steve看着他。

 

“你应该睡一会儿。”


	3. Chapter 3

Steve十一岁的时候，他已经画满了一两本速写本。他画画的时候Bucky就会坐在他身边，什么都不问，什么都不说。有时候是一束光照在建筑上的方式，有的时候是树上的一个鸟巢，Steve会用他瘦削的双手小心翼翼地抽出铅笔，打开素描本。他蜷起双腿，把素描本放在膝盖，以一种超乎他年龄的仔细和耐心细细描画着眼前的事物。

有一天他在公园里画着一棵开着花的藤蔓的时候，一阵强风吹来，把最大的那朵花吹了下来，飘了很远。Bucky站起来，把手里的士兵玩具放在一边去捡那朵花。他紧皱着眉头看着那朵花，像是在责怪它：当Steve画它的时候它不应该被吹走。他捏着那朵花走到藤蔓边上，把它放回了叶子和枝茎之间。他特地把它放回了原来的位置，退后一点打量了几下，然后满意地点点头，回到Steve身边继续玩他的玩具士兵。

Steve在他出现之前，从来都没有过朋友。

他十二岁的那年夏天，他们两个爬到了楼外边的消防梯上。他们躺在平台上，少年纤细瘦削的双腿晃荡在栏杆外，注视着天空，纽约的夏天总是这么炎热。Bucky用手肘戳了戳Steve的腰侧。

“画我吧。”

Steve转过头冲着他眨了眨眼，从来都没人跟他提过这个要求。“为什么？”他话说出口才发现这么说好像不太友善。

Bucky耸耸肩说：“你什么都画，就是不画我。”Steve想了一会儿，用他细细的胳膊支着自己坐起来，爬回屋里去拿他的速写本。他回来的时候Bucky也已经坐了起来，正在用手扒着头发，像是想把他们梳整齐。

“别弄。”Steve说，盘着腿坐下，把本子翻到了新的一页。

“怎么弄都这么乱。”Bucky抱怨。

“一直都这么乱。要是你头发整齐了，那这张画就没人能认出来是你了。”

*****

这是他们在德国格伦呆的第三天，他们的部队再等另一支部队来会合，然后一起撤离。所有人都冻得够呛还无所事事得够呛。

“路上肯定都是泥。”这是Bucky今天第二次说这句话，他没话找话也快不知道说什么了。他平躺着，脚交叉着，手枕在脑后。Steve看着他深吸了一口气，胸膛鼓起，然后屏息了一会儿才长长地叹了一口气。

“我听说今天晚上有鸡肉吃。”Steve早上就听到了这个小道消息，一直绷到现在才告诉他。听到这个消息Bucky扬起了眉，Steve笑了起来。

“你说真的？”Bucky翻了个身，然后朝Steve笑了笑站起来。“老天啊，我真他妈吃够了土豆了。鸡肉…你最好没听错。”

Steve嗯了一声，然后继续在记事本上涂涂画画。他靠在椅背上，透过帐篷上的小窗，越过那条泥泞的路看着远处的一个小湖。天色有点暗了，但是他还是想把湖岸上那几团长在一起的灌木画好。他感觉到Bucky凑近了他身边，从他身后看他在画什么。

“你昨天也在画这个。”

Steve耸了耸肩：“老画不好。”

Bucky又坐回了睡袋上，他左右蹭了蹭，清了清嗓子说：“那画我吧。”

“嗯？”Steve没有反应过来，还是在本子上画着。然后他回头越过肩往后看的时候，发现Bucky正侧躺着，手肘撑在地上用手支着头，期待地看着他。

“你有时候也会画人啊。”Bucky像是在解释。

Steve的眼睛描绘着那些细节——他锁骨下方隐约可见的狗牌，靴子上磨损的痕迹，额头上垂落下来的一缕头发。他找不到拒绝的理由。

“你老动。”Steve终于找到了一个借口，但是他已经捻着纸张的边角向后翻去，现在本子上是一张空白的纸。

“我已经不是十四岁了。”Bucky翻了个白眼后笑嘻嘻地说。他抬了太下巴，然后自以为Steve不会注意到，赶紧伸手抚了抚身上的外套，“他妈的不就是不动么。”

*****

在世界的某个角落，某个非常非常非常富有的人的私人收藏中，有几本可追溯至上世纪20年代的陈旧而精致的速写本。本子里有几张速写，画的是现在已经不复存在的上世纪的纽约和布鲁克林。

画里画着破旧的杂货店，有老妇人在弯腰搬动箱子，小孩子在货架下玩耍。

画里画着中央公园。

画里画着一个深色头发的男孩，他肩膀瘦削，站在一块岩石上俯视着水面。

远远地看上去，他像是准备好了要去征服世界。


	4. Chapter 4

Steve让Bucky自己在卧室里休息，他不确定自己应不应该这么做，他把被子从壁橱里抱出来放到沙发上的时候，担心到胃里都有点不舒服。Bucky看起来像一只迷路的小动物一样不知所措，心里纠结而矛盾，像是在脑里自己跟自己争辩。Steve全身的肌肉都蠢动着，想要把他抱在怀里，让他知道他并不孤独，有他陪着他。

但是他不能这么做，会把Bucky吓到。Bucky在这几十年里，生活中只剩下了暴力，他不可能一下就能理解拥抱真正的含义。所以Steve尽量让他一个人独处，自己躺在了沙发上，被子盖到肩膀上，盯着电视和音箱上的LED电源灯看。

他知道自己今天肯定睡不着。在那扇卧室门的另一边，就是他分别了70年的挚友。门的另一边，是他没有在青春期就被人打死的原因，是他这些年一直为之战斗的理由，是他愿意为之献出生命的那个人。

Steve的电话响了。他立刻惊醒过来，咕噜一下从沙发上坐起来，差点起得过猛直接栽到地上。他一边骂了自己一句，一边坐好，然后伸手去够茶几上的手机。手机上是一条未知号码传来的短信。

俄罗斯这边也没有消息。我觉得他没有离开美国。

是Natasha。

虽然她已经离开了这个团队，重新开始了新的人生，她还是设法找时间在帮助他。她偶尔也会给他打电话，带来一点线索或是消息，真不知道她是怎么知道Steve需要帮助的。但是这次，他知道一些Natasha也不知道的事——他知道Bucky 在哪儿。

*****

Steve是在凌晨五点左右迷迷糊糊睡着的，Sam在两个小时之后的七点给他打了电话。他接电话的时候感觉自己脑子里简直是一团浆糊。

“Steve Rogers。”他干巴巴地说。

“Hey，我到楼下了。”Sam说。他每天早上都是七点准时到，他们会一起吃早饭，然后讨论一下寻找Bucky的战略。Steve转身看了眼卧室的门。“Hey，伙计，你还好吗？你声音不太对劲。”

他还不能装病——该死的血清。“我…”Steve顿了下，想了想，他觉得在这件事上他可以相信Sam。“我今天歇一天。”他小心地说，电话的另一边是一阵沉默。“我最近可能太累了，我应该歇一阵，暂时不去找他了。”

Steve等着，他能听出Sam一下就明白了。“好吧，”Sam轻快地说，“我应该…应该给Nat打个电话，跟她说一下咱们准备休息几天。”

“好主意，”Steve轻轻舒了口气，“过会儿再说。”

“注意安全，Steve。”Sam说，Steve挂上了电话。

Sam会给Nat打电话的，Nat肯定也会马上就明白这是什么意思。他们俩都知道Steve会停止寻找Bucky的唯一原因就是他已经找到他了。他们知道他需要空间，所以就给他空间，让他们两个暂时独处。但是如果Steve需要他们的帮助，他们也会随叫随到。虽然Steve时常会感觉到难以言喻的孤独，但是他知道这世界上，他有人可以依靠。

*****

Steve起身，走到卧室门口轻轻敲了敲门，然后把门推开了一个缝。床上没有睡过人的痕迹。Steve又把门推开了一些，然后看到Bucky躺在墙角的地板上，双手压在胃上。

“这床挺硬的。”Steve试着让自己挫败的语气听起来轻松一点。

Bucky站了起来，他依旧是面无表情，甚至看上去比他昨晚挣扎着捕捉一丝模糊的回忆的时候还要糟。他的眼神在地面、窗户和Steve身上不停地逡巡着。Steve的心沉了下去。

“想吃点早餐吗？”Steve看到Bucky的嘴几不可见地动了动，但是他不明白这是什么意思，Bucky还是没有给他明确的回复。“Bucky？”

Bucky浑身紧绷，一动不动地站着。Steve无措地看着他的朋友。这时候他的手机响了，Steve惊了一下，而Bucky还是没有动。

“我得去接一下。”Steve说着指了指门，Bucky还是一动不动。Steve的心沉甸甸地不停下坠，他走到茶几边上拿起了电话，屏幕上显示的是未知号码。

“Steve Rogers。”

“你就是个白痴。你没事吧？”

Steve一下就泄了气：“没事。”他揉了揉额头，努力压抑住想要回头看Bucky，想看着他从他身上找到一丝人类感情波动的冲动。“他在。”

Natasha突然说：“他有暴力倾向么？”

“没。”

“他现在处于昏迷状态吗？”

Steve脸上的肌肉抽了抽：“差不多吧，还站着呢。”

就像是冰面上裂开了一条细小的裂缝。Steve又开始纳闷Natasha到底在哪儿，是不是真的在俄罗斯。Natasha在电话里说：“我一会儿就给Tony打电话，他会给你派一架飞机过去——”

“Natasha。”

“然后你要带着他飞到纽约去。”

Steve回过头看着Bucky，而后者正目视前方，目光落在虚无的一点上。“我不知道这——”

“Steve，听我说，你一个人帮不了他。”

“那怎么Tony就能——”

“他没准是唯一一个不用杀了Bucky就能把那条胳膊取下来的人。落在别人手里，没准杀了他还是轻的。”

“还有什么能比——”

“它可能会爆炸，Steve。”Natasha稍微提高了声音，她的声音听上去很累，甚至比Steve自己还要累。

“你好好想一想，九头蛇的人怎么可能会容忍他被其他人抓住，他们绝对不会允许有人模仿他们的高尖端科技产物。而且把那条胳膊卸下来也不可能是个简单活，我们越早过去就能越早想出办法。那条胳膊里也许还会有追踪芯片正在向九头蛇那边发射无线视频识别信号。如果我们运气不错的话，里面也许还会有足够的肾上腺素和血清物质残留。我本来想跟你说，去找到以前我留给你的电磁脉冲设备把那条胳膊机能完全关闭，但是现在那个应该不管用了。”

巨大的恐慌像是铁钳紧紧扼住了Steve的喉咙。

“Steve。”

“在。”

“飞机一小时之内就到机场，保护好他，把他带到那去。”

“好。”


	5. Chapter 5

“是个朋友打来的。你的…你的胳膊需要一些医疗协助。”

 

他希望Bucky能为自己担心，希望能从Bucky脸上看到紧张，焦虑，或是任何的自主意识——什么都行。

 

但是他只是问：“我什么时候走？”

 

“我们一起走。”Steve的这几个字几乎是从喉咙里挤出来的，“我们现在就走。”

 

Steve打电话叫了出租车，然后从衣柜里给Bucky找了一件灰色的帽衫，Bucky接过来默默地穿上了。Bucky来的时候戴着的手套已经脏了，所以Steve把自己的机车手套递给了他。当他说：“戴我的，好吗？”的时候，Bucky的脸上飞快地闪过了一丝表情，但是还没等Steve分辨出来就消失了。

 

坐在车上他们谁都没说话。Bucky看着窗外，在经过红绿灯或是超过别的车的时候就会探头看看他前面的座位。谢天谢地出租车司机没注意他们。

 

没人告诉Steve他们到了机场后要去哪个柜台去换票，或者是去找谁，但是这无所谓——因为他们一走进机场空旷的大厅的时候，就看到一个女人，穿着剪裁完美的职业套装，头发一丝不苟地梳在脑后，她手里举着一个写着“ROGERS”的牌子。他朝她走过去，她点了点头，一句话都没有说，转身把他们领到了员工通道。Steve走路的时候不停回头看，Bucky一个字都没有说。

 

“飞机上有吃的么？”Steve问，他的语气听起来像是在开玩笑，但是他真的心存希望。“我们都没吃早餐。”

 

“Stark集团的飞机上应有尽有，先生们，我们要在停机坪上稍作等待。”她拿着徽章给保安看，带着他们走过了几扇门，每次她都会替他们拉着门。他们一起走到了外面，面前有一条大概十英尺高的狭窄楼梯。冷风吹在他们脸上，Steve好奇Bucky会不会想起他们在天空母舰上的时候。

 

*****

 

Steve没来学校，所以Bucky到他家里去看他。风很大，他只能把双臂抱在胸前来抵御寒风。

 

Steve的状况比他想的还要糟，他甚至不能正常呼吸。每次咳嗽的时候，他脆弱的身体都会向前弓起。他被病痛折磨得筋疲力竭，却不能睡觉，身体非常虚弱，却什么都吃不下。Bucky也只有十五岁，他不知道要怎么表达自己的关心才适当，他只知道自己需要陪着Steve，照顾他。他把罐头汤打开，放在炉子上加热，然后告诉Steve的妈妈现在轮到他照顾Steve了。

 

如果是几年前，当Steve的妈妈看到她儿子最好的朋友从学校回来直奔她家来照顾生病的Steve的时候还会觉得有点惊讶。但是没过多久，她就明白了这个孩子是Steve真正的朋友。当打完架他擦掉Steve脸上血迹的时候；当他替Steve抱着对他而言太重的书的时候；当Steve健康状况不尽人意，他像只鹰一样时刻盘旋在他身边保护他，照顾他的时候——这个男孩的眼中尽是坚定的决心。

 

“是鸡肉面。”Bucky嘟囔着，双手捧着碗，用屁股拱了一下门把门关上。Steve蜷缩着侧躺在床上，柔软的金发搭在他的额头上。“其实面条比鸡肉多。”

 

Steve慢慢地，断断续续地吸了口气：“Bucky。”

 

“你吃完东西我就写作业。”Bucky说。他现在比Steve高了很多，至少他们两个人中的一个确实在青春期里长了个子。但是他站在Steve身边的时候并不觉得自己高大，他只觉得Steve是小小一只，而且没准永远也不可能长得跟他一样高了。

 

Steve又说了句话，但是他开始喘息起来。Bucky什么都没想，只是立刻把碗放到了床头桌上，然后脱下了他的外套。他爬上了床，坐在Steve背后，把手穿过Steve的腋下勾住他的肩，像他妈妈说的那样让他直起身子坐起来。这样不会压迫他的呼吸道之类的，Bucky想。

 

Steve还在喘息，但是至少比刚才好一些了。Bucky的低头看着Steve瘦小的胸膛因为喘息而上下起伏，等着他呼吸平缓下来。

Steve转过头来：“外边一定很冷吧。”

 

“我身上凉？”

 

“你的衣服凉，手不凉。”

 

通常Steve不太喜欢寻求别人的帮助，就算他真的很不舒服，真的需要帮助，他也会尽量一个人咬牙挺过去。但是现在是周一，他们自从周五一起玩了一会儿后就没再见过面了。Bucky觉得Steve可能从那之后就没睡好过，甚至根本就没睡过。Steve往他怀里缩了缩，Bucky觉得可能他自己都没有注意到。

 

“鸡肉面条。”Bucky耐心地又说了一遍，然后向右歪了下身体，伸手把碗从床头桌上端下来放在Steve的腿上，碗有点摇摇欲坠。但是没有关系，如果要倒的话，Bucky会马上伸手扶住。

 

“我今天早上吃了个鸡蛋卷。”Steve小声说。Bucky觉得他可能是想告诉他不用这么看着他吃饭，所以他装作没有听见。他瞥了眼Steve的手——那么纤细而瘦弱，所以他自己拿起了勺子，送到Steve嘴边。

他能感觉到Steve的背印在他的胸前，肋骨轻轻地随着呼吸而收缩扩张，呼吸还是有些不平顺。

 

Steve吃了。


	6. Chapter 6

一名妆容得体身材苗条的空姐走了过来，问他们需要喝写什么。Steve要了一杯可乐，然后他转头去看Bucky，但是Bucky直视着他，像是想让Steve决定给他喝什么。Steve的肩膀塌了下去，他对空姐说：“还有一杯清水。”空姐点了点头，走出了客舱。Bucky看着窗外，Steve看着他，飞机开始在平坦的跑道上滑行，这时候他的手机响了，Steve看了一眼，是Stark打来的。

 

“Steve Rogers。”

 

“你们起飞了吗？”

 

“快了。”

 

“好，那个暗黑机械男跟你在一起吗？”

 

Steve捏了捏鼻梁：“Stark……”

 

“我就当你说是了。听着，我这边已经准备的差不多了。我需要你给他的那条有肉的胳膊拍张照片。就，呃…椅背后边有飞行卡，你把那个拿出来放在他胳膊边上。这样我就有参照物来对比着调整光线调色了。”

 

“他的胳膊？”

 

“Jarvis用加急订单把所有材料都订好了，大概这一两个小时就能到，但是我现在没法确定弹道凝胶的颜料颜色——你知道什么是弹道凝胶么？我有没有让你看过流言终结者？弹道凝胶就是——算了，别管这个了。总之就是我需要知道他胳膊要喷涂什么样的颜色，所以拍张照片给我，行吗？”

 

“好。”Steve突然觉得他都快跟Bucky似的只知道听令行事了。

 

“他说什么了吗？”

 

“比如？”Steve看了眼Bucky，想让他明白他不会对他隐瞒任何事。Bucky可以听见他们在电话里说的每一句话，如果他也被注射了和Steve一样的血清的话，那么即使他们在另一间房间里通电话，他也能听得一清二楚。

 

“不知道啊，Cap。比如说九头蛇武器存放地点之类的，还有他们的秘密弱点啊什么的，他算是叛变了九头蛇，对吧？”

 

Steve感觉到像是有什么东西哽在他的嗓子里：“我不知道要是从来都不是自愿加入的那个组织，那么离开的时候算不算叛变。”

 

“好吧，对，洗脑，黑寡妇告诉我了，好吧。”电话的那边传来一阵嘈杂的嗡嗡声，然后是一声尖锐的金属声，像是切断了一个厚金属管子然后扔到了地上的声音。“要是不想挨打，有没有什么话我得特别注意不能说？好心的Cap告诉我？”

 

“我好心告诉你什么？”Tony说话一直都没头没尾。

 

“老天啊，算了。拍张照片，好吗？然后发给我？”

 

“我知道怎么发。”Steve赶紧截住他的话头，先发制人地挂断了电话。他向前俯身，把印着Stark集团商标的飞机卡从几本杂志中间勾出来，然后转身跟Bucky说：“能把右胳膊伸出来一会儿吗？”

 

Bucky把手臂放在了座椅扶手上，漠不关心地看着Steve轻轻把他帽衫的袖子卷上去，把手臂皮肤露出来。Steve看到他手臂上苍白的肌肉线条，皮肤上密布着笔直或弯曲的旧伤疤。Steve能认出来其中的几条是刀伤，剩余的他认不出。Steve吞咽了一下。

 

“我要拍张照片，”Steve虽然知道Bucky不会问，但是他还是想要告诉他。即使是自欺欺人，他也想要假装Bucky还是会担心自身处境的。“然后发给我的一个朋友，他会给你做一条新的胳膊。”

 

Steve抬头看他，想看他会不会有反应——Bucky睁大了眼，微微张开嘴，脸上的神情像是感到他被Steve背叛了。但是飞快地，这样的表情又从他脸上被迅速抹去，他又恢复了麻木而面无表情的样子。Steve低头看着Bucky的右手臂，然后猜到了原因。

 

“不不不，我们没有想要换掉你的右手臂，我们真的没有——”老天啊，他都说了些什么，“是你的左胳膊，金属的那一条，我们、我们想要给你换一条安全一点的，跟你的右胳膊看起来一样的，好吗？”

 

Steve伸出手，握着Bucky的手腕，让他不能动。他希望能从Bucky的脸上看到一点反应，但是无济于事，他依旧是面无表情。他叹了口气，把卡片放到Bucky的小臂旁边，然后用手机的摄像头拍了一张照片，打开联系人菜单发给了Stark。他把卡片放回原处，发觉Bucky自始至终一动都没有动。

 

“小时候有一次，我摔断了胳膊。”Steve小声说。

 

Bucky没有搭话，但是Steve知道他在听。

 

“那时候我们已经是朋友了，应该是我们认识之后的一两年后。我长高了几英寸…比之前还要瘦，还笨拙得要命。有一次咱们俩想要抄近路去公园里的沙地玩，我的脚被卡在了栅栏上，然后狠狠地摔在地上这着的地，”他笑着用指了指左小臂，“疼极了。我妈妈生气得要命，但是你发誓说那是你的主意，想要把所有错都揽在自己身上。”

 

Bucky低头看着地板，在座位上微微动了下。飞机正在跑道上加速，他们马上就要起飞了。Steve的目光凝视着Bucky，一瞬都没有离开。

 

“你还记得吗？”

 

Bucky摇了摇头。

 

Steve点头，看向了一边，他有些失望。他们还有时间，他对自己说，但是他知道自己可能想得是错的。

 

*****

 

他们在飞机上还吃了几个三明治，一小时左右之后，他们在纽约市的某处换乘了直升飞机，直接到了Stark大厦的楼顶。Bucky任由Steve把他带到楼里，刚进楼门，Steve就说道：“Jarvis，Tony在哪层？”

 

“Rogers队长，Barnes中士，你们好。Stark先生在十五层的高防护实验室中。需要我引领你们过去吗？”

 

左边的电梯门打开了，Bucky在Steve试图向他解释这英国口音的男声是谁的时候就先进了电梯。Steve想也许他对这也丝毫没有兴趣，但也有可能是他比自己更适应现代科技。

 

“你还记得Howard吗？”Steve在电梯门关上的时候问，“Howard Stark。”他说得更详细一些，Bucky脸上的神色变了，变得痛苦。也许是因为他也想念他吧，Steve想，然后说：“Tony是他的儿子，他也是个发明家。”

 

“Stark。”Bucky重复了一下，像是想要说句话，但是这时电梯门开了，门口正对着一间摆着好几张工作台，上边全是散乱的金属零件的实验室。

 

“早上好，老冰棍二人组。”Tony在里边的某个台子后说。

Steve穿过那堆价值千万美元的破铜烂铁走到后面，看到Tony穿着除了面具以外的全套钢铁侠盔甲，正在给某样机械排线。

“你今天早上出门了？”Steve问，Tony用看白痴似的眼神看着他。

 

“咱们中有人没注射过能让人杀不死的血清，”Tony慢条斯理地说，“所以原谅我在正在恢复期的吧唧熊身边穿得稍微密不透风一点。”

 

他的嘴一如既往的欠。但是Steve觉得很幸运，他有一个愿意在电视上的新闻还在演九头蛇覆灭冬兵在逃的新闻，却还愿意收留他们的朋友。

“现在怎么样了？”Steve问。

 

“嗯…”Tony放下了手中乱糟糟的一团电线，然后摆了摆手，带他们走到一个已经清理干净的工作台旁边。这个工作台大概有五英尺长，三英尺宽，周围放满了高科技仪器，它被Tony临时改造成了手术台。“我尽我所能地想着要怎么把他的这条胳膊卸下来，但是这个一会儿再说，还没准备好。嘿，Barnes，帮个忙好吗？过来然后把你软萌萌的胳膊伸出来，像这样——”Tony把胳膊平抬起来向他示范。

 

Bucky找他说的走到某台像是全息扫描仪的机器边上，然后直接伸出了手臂。Tony点了点头，示意Jarvis开始扫描。

 

“扫描完成。”Jarvis说。Tony对Bucky做了个手势，让他转身。但是Bucky站着没有动，Tony翻了个白眼。

 

“现在，伸出另一条胳膊。”Tony说，然后另一项扫描开始了。Steve注意到这次扫描的进程更慢，光线更暗，在Bucky机械手臂的二头肌，手肘，指尖等部位停留的时间也更长。

 

“有几项未知问题，”Jarvis报告道，“我需要更多时间来检索分析关节连接原理。”

 

“好。Barnes，躺倒桌上来。Rogers，别这么看着我好吗？你的眼神像是我要给你新出生的小宝贝做开胸手术。”

 

“真的有爆炸危险吗？”Steve问。Bucky走到桌边，跳着坐上去，他看上去有点不知所措，但是还是慢慢地平躺了下去。

 

“手臂中有两项爆炸装置。”Jarvis平静地插嘴说。

 

Tony叹了口气，第一次真正地和Bucky四目相对：“你知道要怎么安全地卸除左臂吗？”

 

Bucky摇头，抿了下嘴好像Tony问的是个愚蠢至极的问题。

 

“这就是为什么你需要我。”Tony又开始给他们进门时候看到的那个装置排线，一只机械手臂把扫描仪推近“手术台”，让它继续一边又一遍地精确扫描Bucky的肩膀。

 

“有一条来自Potts小姐的短信。”Jarvis说，“她想要知道为什么你取消了她从布鲁塞尔回国的航班。”

 

“跟她说，让她歇几天，在欧洲好好玩玩。伦敦好像不错？她喜欢伦敦，给她买张去伦敦的机票。”Tony终于弄完了手里的活，把那一团烂糟糟的电线捋清楚了，然后他把这团电线和另一团电线插在了一起，然后把这一大坨电线和一小片金属零件组合在一起拿到了桌子旁边。“好了，Barnes，准备好了吗？”

 

Bucky的声音毫无起伏：“好。”

 

“这只是检测装备，所以千万不要再跑出去撕别人车门，或者一时兴起一拳凿穿我昂贵的楼里的某面墙，明白了吗？”

“嗯。”然后他顿了一下，“我是不是要——”他犹豫了一下，看起来心里有点矛盾。Steve控制不住自己，他走上前去握住了Bucky的手。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“在新手臂造好之前，我都休息吗？”

 

“天——不，”Steve突然怒火中烧，他不是对Bucky生气，也不是对Tony（至少这次不是），但是他胸中熊熊燃起的怒火让他现在就想要痛揍某人。“你不用再出任务了，你自由了，Bucky。你再也不用去做那些事了。”

 

Bucky面无表情地看着他，Steve知道自己刚才的话他没听进去。他心疼得都要碎了。

 

“好——吧——”Tony慢吞吞地嘟囔一句，然后有什么电子元件“咔哒”地卡在了一起，“前几个礼拜我见了瓦肯达的国王（译：Wakanda的国王是黑豹），他好心地给了我点他们国家超级棒的吸音金属（Vibranium）材料。大概这几天我就能给吧唧熊造出一条好使好用能撕门能拆楼的更炫酷屌炸天的胳膊。”

 

“他为什么还需要那么一条胳膊？”Tony让小呆给他拿了一卷东西过来，然后他把它放在穿着金属盔甲的膝盖上展开。Steve认出来了，那是一片人造皮肤。“我是不知道他的那些背景故事啦，不过那些对他这几十年里做过的事念念不忘的人，是不会因为他退休了就放过他的，况且他也不一定真的就退休。他需要自保。”

 

“说到这个，”Tony抬起头来说，“你们应该住在我这儿。”


	7. Chapter 7

Steve近乎是无意识地就开始反对。

“他需要住在更安稳的环境。”他立刻说，“不能是这么……像是外星球的地方。”他伸手指了指四周。他这么说不仅是因为Stark大厦是Steve在地球上到过的最高科技的地方，还因为这里奢华得让人难以置信。所有的东西都是简约、流线型、亮闪闪的，一切都跟他和Bucky长大的时候或是战争的时候迥然不同。

“Cap，对他而言，一切都很陌生。”Tony说着话，把那条人造胳膊随意地放在了扫描装置上方，然后做了个手势，机械手臂的全息扫描影像就凭空出现在了空气中。看上去像是Bucky的肩膀，Tony又比了比，图像上金属手臂鳞片似的钢板层层剥落，显示出了内部结构。“我无意冒犯，但是你自己在纽约也没有安全的住处，你能把他带到哪儿？你不能把他就扔到快捷酒店里。”

“我永远都不会把他——”

“是啊，我知道你不会。我的意思是说，我一直都在改进这栋楼，现在就算Hulk失控来大闹一场也不怕，你知道这费了我多大劲吗？我不是说住在这里就一定没有万一，但是，你还能从哪儿找到会有尽职尽责的AI随时监控心律数据，根据其行为规律来评定是否存在暴力威胁的住处呢？”

两排像是螺丝刀的东西插入了钢片的缝隙，固定住了那只金属胳膊，但是当Tony以特定顺序触摸它们的时候，却都亮起了红灯。“嗯…Simon说卸除这条胳膊有特定代码，不能硬拆。”

Bucky看都没有看，他一动不动地躺着，目光落在远方虚无的一点上。Steve看着他，不可抑制地注意到Bucky的下巴微微动了一下，他不知道这是不是意味着他不舒服。

“十二点方向和八点钟方向的两个点，Sir。”Jarvis指出，Tony嗯了一声，在全息扫描影像上以又一种次序触摸着那些螺丝刀头，图案变成了绿色。

“OK，准备好了。嗯…还有最后一个问题，超级重要。”Tony歪着头看着桌上躺着的Bucky说：“你的金属手臂有没有…呃，你知道的，感觉传感器？”

Bucky看着他，慢慢地眨了一下眼。他的下巴又动了一下，Steve甚至都有点想问Tony是不是趁他不注意往Bucky嘴里塞了一块口香糖。Bucky说：“有位置感。”

“OK，这就说得通了，五十年代确实能达到这种科技水平。”Tony张开手指放大图像，“那么在我们准备断开……这里的时候，”他指了一点，“可能会相当疼。”

Steve绕过桌子走向Tony那边好看得更清楚：“为什么？”

“我到现在也不太清楚这条胳膊的工作原理，不过你得记着，我识别出了这条胳膊的潜在危险因素，还能把它从你朋友身上卸下来，我还是很牛逼的。言归正传，这里的金属部分连接着……”他在Bucky的肩膀上指了指，“就这儿，大堆的神经。我不像Banner知道的那么清楚，但是我也知道这里有神经。”

Steve看着Tony的脸，但是看着他也没用，他只能低头问：“Bucky，你会没事吗？”

Bucky茫然地看着他，Steve在此刻祈求上天，让他不要每次看到Bucky这个样子都心痛难忍。

“你记得以前有人拆过你的手臂吗？”Tony尽可能斟酌着自己要说的话，“你想要点什么东西咬着吗？”

他脸上又闪过了Steve似曾相识的神情…尽管他看起来像是在害怕，但是他还是一动不动地躺着，一个字也没有说。Steve看见了，他握住Bucky的手，他站的这边只能握住他金属的那只，但是他不在乎。

“要是太疼的话，我们就停下。”Steve说，他能感觉到Tony站在旁边想要争辩。“这是为了帮你，好吗？你明白吗？”

Bucky看了看他的金属胳膊，然后抬头看了看扫描仪上放着的那条人造皮肤手臂，又看了看Steve握着他的手。“我……”

“快好啦！”Tony哼歌似的说，从身后拉出一个下面有滚轮的圆凳：“Steve，伙计，你就坐这儿等着，呃…等着手疼得抽筋，咱们姑且这么说。小呆，过来给我——不不不，我不要那该死的灭火器！你知道我要几号螺丝刀！”

Tony紧张地摆弄着他的工具，忙着吐槽他的机器助手还有跟Jarvis拌嘴。Bucky一直盯着Steve握着他的那只手，他没有不舒服，只是心里还是不安。

“我就在这陪着你，”Steve轻声说，“没事的，一切都会好的。我就在这陪着你，我会照顾好你的。”

*****

Bucky喝醉了，酩酊大醉。

通常他喝多了也只是微醺，而且还能游刃有余地在舞厅里把女孩们逗得红着脸咯咯笑，甚至还会跟他一起去安静的地方独处。但是今晚他实在是太醉了，舌头发直说不出甜言蜜语，站都站不稳也不能带女孩去跳舞。威士忌很便宜，Bucky一边喝一边在椅子里笑得前仰后合，直到Steve告诉他应该回去了才笑嘻嘻地站起来跟他回家。

“小心。”他们俩傻笑着踉跄着走回家的时候，一路上Bucky只记得Steve一直不停地在说这两个字。他喝得烂醉，注意力完全不在路上，他放下防备，只是全身心地享受着倚靠在Steve肩上那亲密无间的亲昵感。前几天在一间酒吧里，他听到旁边一桌的人在大声交谈，说男人和男人要怎么做龘爱——先润滑，然后插进去。他回家的路上就一直想着Steve，他控制不住自己，满脑子都是他粉红色的脸颊，红润的嘴唇，细细地喘息着，简直就像女孩。然后他吻着他，用最温柔的动作，慢慢地插进去。

他脑内这样香艳而罪恶的画面挥之不去，直到他想到他可能会伤害Steve。撇开他的性格不谈，Steve的身体是瘦小而纤弱的。所以他把这个想法驱赶出大脑，但是他脑内突然又燃起了另一个想法——如果是让Steve插龘入他呢？

现在Bucky跟他一起往家里走，他的手就揽在Steve的肩上，他不停地想象着Steve压在他身上时候脸上会是什么表情，他们会接吻，然后Steve慢慢地，温柔地把自己插龘入他的体内。

“你今天话怎么这么少。”他们走到住处的楼梯下的时候Steve说。Bucky眨了眨眼，他感觉现在脑子里都是酒，随着他的动作左右晃荡，让他根本站不稳。

“我想跟你睡。”Bucky嘟囔着，低头看着Steve浓密的睫毛，他现在什么都不能想，只能实话实说。

Bucky不太记得当时Steve脸上的表情了，他只记得那时候自己迫切地想要读懂他脸上的深情。他感觉既紧张又轻松，像是把憋在心里好几年的话终于说了出来。

“你想的话，没问题啊。”Steve耸了下肩说，然后伸手搂住了Bucky的腰，让他上楼梯的时候走得稳当点。Bucky觉得自己肯定听错了，然后就听Steve接着说：“要下个礼拜才来暖气，也许咱俩一起睡能暖和点。咱们应该把毯子摞在一起盖。”

过了好一会儿，Bucky才明白过来。然后他没忍住，扶着额头呻吟了一声——他说的完全不是这个意思。

“忍着点，笨蛋。”Steve轻轻地推了他一下，让他抓住楼梯的栏杆。“你不会在楼梯里就吐吧？别担心，我会照顾好你的。”


	8. Chapter 8

卸除机械手臂的过程像是一场酷刑，Steve简直不忍心看。Bucky有条不紊地把帽衫和T恤脱下，放在了桌子旁边的底下。Tony戴上了头部装甲（“这就是以防万一，你别这么看我”）然后开始按照顺序卸除螺丝。Bucky一开始还没有反应，但是当机械臂上的钢片被剥离开，电线被断开的时候，他的眼睛里不由自主地氤氲起了水气。Steve紧紧地握着他的手，用力到几乎要把Bucky的手攥出淤青。

“弄完一半了。”Tony嘟囔着说，Steve知道他比Bucky还要紧张。

Bucky盯着天花板，他的身体开始不可抑制地颤抖和痉挛。Tony看了Steve一眼，Steve就算看不到Tony的脸也知道他是什么意思。机械臂的连接已经基本都断开了，他站起来，尽可能温柔地压制住Bucky的双肩，让他保持静止。

“还好吗？能听见我说话吗？”Steve问，他听到了最粗的那根电线断开的声音，Bucky猛地闭上了眼。

“马上就好。”Tony的声音透过装甲传过来，然后就是“吭啷”一声，他把那条金属手臂随便放到了地上，开始连接新制作的那条手臂。Steve的胃翻腾起来——他看着他最要好的挚友躺在一张工作台上，肩膀上有一片金属罩，从里面延伸出来繁杂的电线，但是下面空无一物。他不敢再去看Bucky的脸，或是他的肩，他怕他再看一眼就会流下泪来。

他闭上了眼睛。

他听到更多的电线被连接在一起，Bucky尖厉地吸了一口气，Steve的手不由自主地把他的肩膀抓得更紧，拇指在他温热的皮肤上轻轻摩挲着，这一瞬间像是一小时那么长。

“好了！”Tony的面部装甲向上滑动，Steve听到了熟悉的欢呼声。他抬起头，谢天谢地终于结束了。“你这么听话的病人我应该给你一根棒棒糖，不过我这儿没有，喝杯威士忌怎么样？”

Steve放开了Bucky，向后退了一步看他自己坐起来。他无法控制自己不去看Bucky肩上金属和肉色材质结合的部分。Bucky弯了弯他的新手指，把它们攥成一个拳，然后抬起头看着Tony。

“没有感觉。”他的声音沙哑干涩。

“是啊，因为我以前也没研究过你的那条，这条还是一个小时赶制出来的嘛。你就不能稍微佩服我一下？你装着佩服我下也行啊。”Tony翻了个白眼。“就跟没人感谢通用电缆数据传输和稳定的服务器一样，无所谓了。”他单膝跪下捡起了那条金属手臂，把他放在边上一个台子上，让扫描仪可以继续扫描收集更多数据。

“过会儿我会给你做条更好的，不过这条我保证百分百不会爆炸，也不会往你身体里注射什么化学试剂。你先在这坐一会儿，练练捡东西，嗯……”Tony打量着四周，然后看到了那几个螺丝刀，“试着捡起这些试试。好了，现在小宝贝安顿好了，Cap，我们谈谈？”

*****

他们走到走廊里，Tony在Steve眼前打了个响指，想要把他的注意力从那扇已经关上了的门上吸引开。“我就把你叫出来一小会儿，他不会有事的。”他说，“还有Jarvis看着他。呃…以后也会一直都看着他。”

Steve深吸了一口气：“谢谢你。”他还想说几句，但是Tony截下了他的话头。

“别别别，咱们之间不用来这套。听着，我跟你说你们应该住在我这儿的时候，我是认真的。”

“我知道，我明白你的意思。”Steve低头看着地板说，“他还没有…他现在状况还不太好。我怕我们一不小心就会把他吓跑。”

Tony说：“但是我们需要他的血液样本，还要给他进行脑补扫描。到时候Banner会检查分析，以防还有其他需要我们注意的地方。”

“比如？”

“比如说他们有没有对他使用什么药物来控制他，比如他的脑补可能会有九头蛇故意为之的损伤。Rogers，别这么看着我，那些虐待他的事又不是我做的，我只是一个想跟你玩扮医生游戏的亿万富翁超级天才，你别会错意，不是那种情色Play……算了，反正你别这么看着我。”Tony叹了口气，“我想跟你说的就是，你真的可以相信我。”

Steve一两天里实在经历了太多，他有点搞不懂Tony的意思：“什么？”

Tony翻了下眼睛，像是有句话就在嘴里，但他说不出来：“我没有生气，也没有策划什么阴谋想要害他，那不是他的错。Natasha跟我说了，她给我打了个电话，”Tony低下头，深呼吸了一下，他看起来很严肃，甚至比上次外星人袭击曼哈顿时还要严肃。Steve盯着他，然后Tony抬起了头，微微眯着眼睛：“你不知道，对不对？”

“Tony，我不知道你在说什么。”

“我的父母。他……冬兵。”

Steve的胃猛地下坠——“我的天啊……”他再次看向了那扇门，下意识地向后退了一步，“Zola说了你父亲是被……但是我没往那方面想。我没有想到那一定是他做的……”

“不一定是他，不过冬兵在那段时间确实一直在活动，而且我也不知道那个年代有几个超级杀手有能力把一次暗杀完美无瑕地伪装成一场事故。”Tony向后扩了一下肩膀，然后慢慢地伸展了一下。“好了。血样，脑补扫描，准备好进去了么，Cap？你现在的脸色可比他卸掉肩膀的时候还难看。”

“Tony，我——”

“别说话，闭嘴，听着。”Tony揉了揉肩，“我爸以前老给我讲你的故事，记得吗？他讲的次数太多，我都听烦了。故事里也都有Barnes，你们一起上战场，冒着生命危险去救别人之类的。”他指了指门，“五天之前，你要不是几十年前被打了那么多爱国主义类固醇，估计你真的就被他打死了。”

Steve不知道应该说些什么，他只能微微张着嘴站在那里。

“他们让他杀你，他差点就真的杀了你。这就让我明白了他一定是别无选择。我也明白了他在刺杀我家人的时候，到底——到底被他们控制得有多彻底。”

Tony留他一个人站在走廊上，自己先进了实验室。Steve隔着一扇门，一堵墙能听到房间里Tony提高了声音，大声问Barnes有没有准备好再接受几项检查，还跟他重申不许打医生。Steve耳中响起了模糊的幻听，像是一阵铃声。他的眼前一片模糊，他站在那里一动也不能动。


	9. Chapter 9

当Steve逼着自己回到实验室里的时候，Bucky已经坐了起来，那只人类的手臂弯曲着，手攥成拳头，让Tony抽了几管血。Bucky看上去还是不怎么在意，他正盯着他的新左手看。他的手指弯曲着，从桌上捡起了一把螺丝刀，在手指间转动玩弄了几下，然后把它轻轻放回了原处。他看起来真的很平静。

“Banner在别的楼层等着呢。让小呆把这些带——好了。”Tony看着小呆用机械手举着试管架，滚动轮子“咕噜咕噜”地进了楼梯。“然后是脑补扫描……Steve，从急救箱里去那个创可贴，给他贴在胳膊针孔上。Barnes，你再躺会儿。”

“这些螺丝刀放哪儿？”Bucky突然说，他说话的样子突然变得和以前的时候很像，Steve感到自己刚才在走廊中那种难以言喻的恐慌奇迹般地被安抚了下去。

“神啊，给我。”Tony把螺丝刀接过去，摆摆手示意Bucky让他平躺下去。Bucky像是被吓了一跳，不过还是听话地躺下了。Steve把急救箱从一堆乱七八糟的工具中挖出来，找出了一个创可贴，撕掉包装纸后回到了Bucky身边。

“感觉怎么样？”他轻柔地推动着Bucky手臂上的皮肤，找到了出血点后把创可贴轻轻贴了上去。Bucky棕色的长发搭在前额上，Steve极力控制着自己，才没有唐突地伸出手把它们拂下。

“不疼。”

Bucky的声音听起来好些了，现在连接手臂时的疼痛已经褪去，他正兴致勃勃地看着自己的那条新胳膊。

Steve问：“有想起什么什么吗？就是…以前的事。”

Bucky抬起头，张了张嘴，但是没说话就又闭上了。他又想了想，才终于开口：“你在生病，我们…我们有的时候会出去喝酒。”

虽然记起来的事还很模糊，但是这是个好迹象。Steve笑起来：“是啊，我以前经常生病。”他拍了拍Bucky好的那边肩膀说：“你以前经常照顾我，你是最好的朋友。”

“我还喂你吃——”Bucky看着Tony从完成使命归来的小呆手里接过了什么设备，然后把他放在了他躺着的工作台的上边。那是一个平板的电子设备，像片树荫一样遮在他的脸上。Steve皱着眉看了看它，又看了看躺着的Bucky。

“这是台核磁共振仪，”Steve解释道，虽然他也不知道这机器的运作原理和要用他来做什么，但是他只能安慰Bucky说：“没事的。”

但是Bucky没有听他说话，或者说他根本就没听到。他盯着那机器看了一眼，随即目光转向Tony正在操作台上忙着的手，最后看向了Steve的脸。

“心跳频率超过安全值。”Jarvis的声音从头上传来。

“Bucky？”Steve叫了一下他的名字，他感觉因为担心和焦虑，喉咙里又干又涩，“Bucky，跟我说句话。”

Bucky没说话，他脸上又挂上了那种恐惧、害怕、惊慌、像是被人背叛了一样的神情。Steve再也看不下去了，立刻说：“Tony，把这个拿走。”

Tony斜眼看了他一下：“怎么了？这机器没问题啊。跟他说，让他躺好，这个不疼。”

“心率依然超过安全值。”Jarvis再次提醒。Steve马上站起来把Tony的手从机器操作页面上拉开。

“他不喜欢这个，把它拿走。”

“给你五毛钱，走开好不好？听着，如果他害怕这个，那你先用一下，让他看看这个没事——”

只是一瞬间：Bucky抬腿一下就蹿到了Steve和Tony中间，手里紧紧抓着Tony的双肩像是下一秒就要把他扔到房间的另一头。这一瞬似乎连空气都凝滞了。

“不行，”Bucky逼着自己把话一字一顿地说出来：“谁都不许对Steve用这机器。”

Tony没有动，尽量保持着脸上表情如常。他的盔甲嗡嗡轻响着，像是要时刻反击，但是什么都没有发生，他任由Bucky抓着他。

 

Steve在Bucky的背后和他说话：“Bucky，放开他，没事的。他不会伤害我的。”

“他说谎。”Bucky的声音在颤抖，“他们会告诉你这个不疼，但是…很疼。它把一切都夺走了……当你稍微想起来一些的时候，他们就…他们就…再用一次……”

Tony和Steve看到Bucky的脸上布满痛苦，他的眼帘闪烁着，牙齿咯咯作响。然后他闭上了眼睛。

“别……”Bucky像是喘不过气一般断断续续地吸了口气，“Steve，我不想用它，我……求你了，我不想忘……我不再是他们的了，我是你的，永远都是你的。求你了…我真的不想用它，我真的不想忘……”

Steve把Tony推开，把Bucky一把搂进怀里，紧紧地抱住他。他感到Bucky颈边温热而潮湿，有水滴落下来——那是因为他在哭。

*****

在冬兵刚开始执行任务的时候，在六次或更多地任务中，他一直都在问为什么Rogers不在队伍里。

他们解决问题的办法，是提高了给他洗脑时候的电压。


	10. Chapter 10

Steve把Bucky拉进了电梯，让Jarvis带他们去他们住的楼层。他不知道房间要怎么分，所以他就把Bucky拉近了离电梯最近的那间房里，让他坐在床上。他把毯子拉起来，裹在Bucky的身上，Bucky看起来真的很害怕，现在还没缓过劲来。

“好点了吗，Buck？”Steve看着他的眼睛说。Bucky还是浑身紧绷，全身都在发抖，眼神躲闪着看向四周，就是不敢看Steve的眼睛。“能听见我说话吗？”Steve又问了一下。

“能。”

“你是觉得我和Tony想要伤害你吗？”

“我……”Bucky把厚重的蓝色毯子在肩上裹得更紧些，他的左手还有些笨拙。

“我们没有。”Steve把几缕棕色的头发轻轻别到Bucky耳后，贴着他坐到了他的旁边，伸出胳膊把他搂在怀里。Bucky不再是他的敌人，在他自己来找他的时候，他就不再是敌人，更不是针对他的安全威胁了。他只是……饱受摧残，已经支离破碎。“我们不会逼你忘掉的。我们也不会逼你去出任务，以后也不会，再也没有任务了。”Steve难过得几乎说不出话，他恨那些伤害Bucky的人，更恨他自己。“Hey，看着我。你不是说，你不是他们的了吗？”

Bucky静静地点了点头。

“你还说你是我的？”

Bucky还是点头。

“我不是你的接管人，没有人可以那么对你，谁都不行。以后没有人可以命令你，再也没有了。我是你的朋友。”

Bucky没有点头，但是他也没有摇头，Steve觉得自己应该知足。他把自己的额头贴在Bucky的额头上，他们的膝盖紧紧地碰在一起，Steve大概知道他们两个现在看起来是什么样子，但是他管不了这么多了。

“就像以前一样……”他轻声说，“你还记得我们小时候的事吗？还有打起仗来之前的事？”

“我得照顾你。”Bucky看起来失魂落魄，“剩下的我…我记不起来了。”

“没关系，以后你不需要照顾我了，你也不必保护我了。我们可以单纯平等地做朋友。”

Bucky没有回话，只是又往他怀里缩了缩，毯子向下滑落了一点，露出他肩头密布的伤疤。

Steve终于说：“现在轮到我了。”

“什么？”

“轮到我来照顾你。”Bucky看起来这么害怕这么无助，他的心都要碎了。但是他知道Bucky现在正看着他，所以他必须要让自己勇敢起来。“你愿意相信我吗？”

“我……”Bucky又有些发抖，他低下头，像是极力控制着自己，不让自己把脸埋进Steve的肩窝里。“好多事我都不记得了。”

一刹那间，他身上的味道熟悉得让Steve心痛，Steve深深地吸了一口Bucky身上的气息。

“但是你还是记得一些的。”

“嗯。”

“我会帮你记起其他的。”Steve伸手把Bucky肩上的毯子拉下来。“来，躺下，跟我说说其他的，什么都可以。”

“我们……我们以前老是饿。”Bucky听话地躺了下来，头枕在Steve从床头拉过来的枕头上。Steve躺在了他旁边，把毯子盖在他身上，伸手用手指轻轻梳理了几下他的头发，Bucky往他身边凑了凑。他有点犹豫，但是最后他还是躺进了Steve的怀里，把脸埋在他的胸口。Steve咬了一下嘴唇。

“没错。”Steve同意道。

“你妈妈跟你一样个子小小的。”

“对。”

“我们…经常一起去学校。我不喜欢去？”

Steve笑：“你最讨厌上学了。”

“你喜欢上学。”

“嗯，我喜欢。”

Steve等着Bucky继续说出去。Bucky把那新手臂从毯子里慢慢伸出来，小心翼翼地轻轻放在了Steve身侧。他能感觉到Bucky在等着，等着被拒绝，甚至等着被责骂，所以Steve轻轻把他的手从Bucky的发间滑落到他的颈后。他轻柔地轻抚揉捏着他的后颈，他曾经看Bucky的女朋友会这么做，于是他一直温柔地安抚着他，让他放松，让他知道一切都好。

“他们经常打你。”Bucky小声说。

“对。”

“你不喜欢。”

“对。”

“你……你一直都带着一本书。”

“书？”

“嗯……很薄，封皮是棕色的。”

“那是我的速写本。”

“你的速写本。”

Bucky又停下了。Steve觉得可能是避免目光交流，还有他们之间的熟悉的肢体接触对Bucky很有效。当他抚摸着Bucky的肩的时候，他感觉到即使只是一点点，但是Bucky紧绷着的肌肉还是稍微放松了一些。

“我还记得……有几个女人。”Bucky不确定地说。

“你约会过的女人吗？”

Bucky稍微动了动：“可能吧。”Steve感觉到Bucky放在他身上的那只手臂也动了一下，他转了转手腕，把手指蜷起来。“她们…经常对着我笑，但是好像不怎么会注意到你。”

“是啊，基本上都不会看我。”

Bucky放出了轻轻的一声叹息，跟他以前温怒时叹气的方式几乎一模一样。然后他说：“但是我不记得你的。”

“我女朋友？”

“你女朋友。”

Steve轻轻笑起来说：“Bucky，我从来都没有女朋友。”

Bucky嗯了一声，然后安静地想了一会儿。他因为Steve轻抚着他后颈的那只手而有点分神，他微微向后缩了缩，凑近Steve温暖的手，糯糯地哼了一声。

Steve的心停跳了一拍（虽然他装作若无其事）。

*****

Steve从小就被教育得很好。他一直善良温和，礼貌待人，努力学习，尊重女性。他知道他不应该觉得自己可怜。

不会因为贫穷，不会因为经常生病，不会因为身体孱弱，不会因为长不高，不会因为别的男孩能做的事很多他都不能做——他已经习惯了。

所以当他见到Bucky的时候，他也已经习惯了不去奢望，习惯了得不到他世界上最最最最最想要得到的那个人。


	11. Chapter 11

把Steve叫醒的是Jarvis，他告诉他们说晚餐已经准备好了。Steve眨了眨眼，Bucky软绵绵地、暖暖和和地睡在他怀里。他真的一点都不想放开他，只能强逼着自己松开搂着他的那只手，起身下床，拉开了衣橱和衣柜。

“你在找什么？”Bucky睡眼惺忪地问，支撑着自己坐起来。

“给你找件衣服穿。”Steve皱眉看着空空如也的抽屉。“现在很多事都跟四十年代不一样了，不过吃饭的时候，大家还都是习惯于穿得整齐点。”

“我会为你们二位把日常用品马上定好，Roger队长。”Jarvis说。

Steve点了点头，拉开了自己身上穿着的帽衫拉锁，脱下他递给Bucky。Bucky直接接过来穿上了。

“我打赌，你现在肯定盼着能穿自己的衣服。”Steve微笑着和他开玩笑，“咱俩的穿衣风格一直都不一样。”

他等着 Bucky吐槽，说他俩风格不一样是因为俩人里只有他才有风格。但是Bucky只是低着头，用新手指别别扭扭，小心翼翼地把拉锁拉好。

*****

Tony绝对请了厨子，因为桌上的晚餐铁定不是他做的。餐桌被布置成了双人晚餐，上边摆着设计新潮，不对称形状（为什么不是圆形）的餐盘。桌子中央摆着的是两个盖着的食物浅盘，Steve打开一看，发现里边是牛排和咸味烤土豆。

香味扩散开来的时候Bucky就睁大了眼睛看着晚饭，但是直到Steve说让他坐下的时候，他才坐到了餐桌边。在Steve问他为什么不吃的时候，他才拿起了餐具。

Steve问了一句Tony在哪儿，Jarvis说他正在实验室里研制Bucky的新手臂，抽空会看一下Romanoff小姐发来的评估表格和资料。

“最近有什么事吗？”Steve向天花板问，假装没有去看Bucky狼吞虎咽。他饿得像头狼，就好像早上Steve没给他吃那四个三明治似的。Steve觉得Bucky应该跟他一样，需要摄入比常人多得多的卡路里才能维持身体运转。

“自航飞行动力系统，”Jarvis说，“这个研究和政府用于猎鹰项目的机型原型有很多相似之处。”

“相似？”

“获取、模仿政府机密是重罪。这两种机型的相似之处一定是巧合。”

“当然，”Steve不可置否地同意到，叉起了一块土豆，“一定是巧合。”Steve在想Natasha是不是把新飞行翅膀当做礼物送给了Sam，或者更符合神盾局的处事风格，想要翅膀就要接受她开出的附加条件——住进豪宅加入他们这个奇怪的战队。Steve越想越觉得Sam肯定会高高兴兴地接受，然后像只脖子上系着铃铛的小狗一样屁颠屁颠地跑过来。

“Barnes中士的血液样本检查结果也已经出来了，Banner博士已经做出了简报。”Jarvis说，“他现在正在和Tony讨论，Banner博士倾向于还需要有第三方协助检查评估，但是现在Tony的私人医生正在孟买度假。”

Steve看着Bucky，想问问他的意见。但是Bucky完全没在听他们说话，专心致志地切着牛排（力气大得都快把盘子劈成两半了）。

“好吧，Bruce怎么说？”

检查表格和读数突然出现在了Steve眼前，他吓了一跳差点摔了水杯。报告上边有图表还有字。“Jarvis，帮个忙？”

“有几项单胺变化值需要注意，包括——”

“Jarvis，Please。”

过了一两秒钟，Jarvis说：“Barnes中士的白细胞数量高于常人，非常接近于你的血样数值，无须担心。检查表明Barnes中士还处在短期营养不良状态中，需要稍加注意。造成荷尔蒙失衡紊乱的原因目前不明，几项应激激素数值偏高，但是也有几项荷尔蒙值极低。尤其需要注意的是，Barnes中士血样中有大量受体拮抗剂，表明Barnes中士近期前一直在被注射大量药物。”

Steve看着Bucky，他刚吃完了盘子里的食物，脸上带着难辨的表情，他没把刀叉放下，还捏在手里。

“想再来点吗？”Steve尽可能温柔地问。

Bucky抬头看着他，显得很矛盾，明显回答不了这个问题。Steve的胸口发紧，他不想这么跟Bucky说话，但是他没有办法。“吃饱再停。”

Bucky立马拿起了浅盘里的勺子，给自己盛了满满一盘烤土豆。

*****

在Steve母亲去世后的第一个感恩节里，Bucky看着Steve坚持要帮忙做饭，帮忙摆餐具，尽可能地多干活，像是这样才有资格上桌吃饭一样。

吃饭的时候，Bucky看着他控制着自己尽量慢些吃，不要倒太多肉汁，不要盛太多火鸡肉，装作他其实并不很饿。但是只有Bucky知道他到底有多饿。


	12. Chapter 12

几条全新的睡裤，和有CK商标的白色T恤被放在了衣柜里。帽衫，牛仔裤，袜子也把衣橱占得满满当当，运动鞋和靴子也沿着墙放了整整齐齐一排。Bucky脱在实验室里的衣服也被洗好了叠整齐，单独放在了一张椅子上。Steve觉得大楼里肯定有不少的工作人员和清洁工，只是仰仗于Jarvis的巧妙安排，他和Bucky才从来都没碰见过他们。

“怎么样？”Steve看了看那些牛仔裤，发现只有一半是他穿的尺寸，于是他从另一半里找出了一条黑色的裤子递给Bucky。“你想不想——呃，不是——”Bucky停下了解腰带的动作，然后抬起头看着他。

“你不用现在就换上。”Steve低着头，然后深吸了一口气考虑接下来要说什么，“想去洗个澡吗？然后我们准备准备就睡觉……明天又是全新的一天。”

Bucky歪了歪头，他身上还是找不到任何一丝属于从前的他的痕迹，他走进了浴室。Steve听到浴室里传来了水声，才舒了一口气。他躺到床上，把手机拿了出来，上边有三条短信。

*****

Tony Stark：跟吧唧熊说准备好了明天早上还得抽点血。

Steve Rogers：为什么？

Tony Stark：比较用。他的DNA没有你的那么光鲜花哨，不过代谢率还是远高于常人。我打赌明天抽了血比较一下，我跟你打赌，绝对能发现那帮混蛋给他注射的谁知道是他妈的什么药会被代谢出来一些。

Steve Rogers：那他会恢复得更好些？

Tony Stark：可能吧。不过你要是以为这样我们就不用给他做脑部扫描的话，那你就大错特错了。

Tony Stark：还有，那条九头蛇胳膊我给拆开了，放在了一个法拉第笼（Farady Cage，法拉第笼是防止电磁场进入或逃脱的金属外壳）里。里边有2个遥控引爆装置，1个就被设置在手臂的连接卡口；1个遥控电击装置；2个直接连接血管的注射装置，一条注射镇静剂，一条注射肾上腺素。纳龘粹就是个邪教，都他妈是疯子。我属于正义的一方，真赞。爆炸物已经全都拆除了，任何人想要激活或者引爆任何一个装置，信号都会被记录下来。如果要是有人想要炸死他击晕他唤醒他用药让他睡过去，我们都能追踪信号确定时间地点。

Steve Rogers：你怎么打字这么快？

Tony Stark：我说，Jarvis打。

Steve Rogers：你现在还在工作么？今天晚上会睡会觉吗？

Tony Stark：看我多长时间能改造完这个便携式MRI吧，想把它改得不那么吓人。我不知道他们以前对吧唧熊做过些什么，不过我觉得他们应该不会用亮粉色还画满了笑脸的MRI机吧。

*****

Sam Wilson：在5个哥们那吃饭，没你感觉都不一样了。（5 guys isnt the same without u）

Steve Rogers：我没明白，谁？

Sam Wilson：不是人！你喜欢的那家汉堡店（译：5 Guys是餐馆名）！就是咱们上次分着吃炸薯条的那家！

Steve Rogers：是那家连锁店吗？

Sam Wilson：对

Steve Rogers：他们在纽约有店吗？

Sam Wilson：没有　:(((

Steve Rogers：要是我想让你到纽约来的话，来么？

Sam Wilson：来来来来来

*****

未知号码：尽可能地让他自己做决定，不要逼他逼得太紧，也不要逼他记起不想记的事。恢复要慢慢来，没有捷径可走。

Steve Rogers：我也想你，Nat。

未知号码：我得过几天才能回去，你们小心些。

*****

浴室里的水声停了的时候，Steve还在给Bucky准备换洗的衣服。他皱起了眉——时间太短了。Bucky出来的时候头发还在滴水，只在腰上围了一条毛巾。Steve突然明白，Bucky是真的真的真的不知道照顾自己。Steve敏锐的感官也没有闻到任何香皂之类的洗浴用品的香味，什么都没有。好吧，Bucky，他又忘了Bucky可能不认识那些。

（Bucky就站在那里，水滴滚落过他的肩头和胸膛，他嘴角动了动，像是害羞似的抿了下嘴。而这以后都会变成Steve的日常，他必须做到习以为常。）

“浴室里有……呃，”Steve试图用一种轻快地语气说出来，他不想让Bucky感觉自己做错了事。“还挺好的——上次我用浴室的时候，里边还有Tony他们准备的洗发水什么的，闻起来像是苹果味，还有——来，我指给你看。”


	13. Chapter 13

Steve觉得自己在浴室里团团转的模样就像个陀螺，他没有打开莲蓬头调整水温水压，而是打开了浴缸的水龙头。然后他突然想到了一点，折返回卧室给Bucky找出来一条四角短裤后赶紧冲回来给他。“你一会儿…呃，可以穿着这个，”他心无旁骛专心致志目不转睛地看着水龙头放水，“就跟泳裤一样。”

Bucky本身也不用他解释，他也没问为什么Steve让他去沐浴而不是冲个澡就完了。Steve转过身去看那堆看起来就很贵的瓶瓶罐罐，然后听到背后传来毛巾（Bucky腰上的）落在地上的声音，听到Bucky抬起脚穿短裤的声音，听到他慢慢把短裤拉上去的声音。那是条深蓝色的纯棉短裤，不是白色的，Steve稍稍松了口气。

Steve觉得自己无论如何也要把持住，以后——可能是某一天，也有可能是很长时间之后，Bucky会好起来，他回想起来Steve是怎么照顾他的。Steve不想让自己的完美记录上有丝毫的污点。当Bucky回想起来的时候，绝对不能让他觉得Steve是在占他便宜，或者觉得Steve对他有所图。

浴室里有的洗浴用品包括沐浴露，洗发水，护发素，去死皮磨砂膏还有身体乳。Steve没拿最后的那两个，说实话他直到现在也搞不清楚它们是干什么用的。他把沐浴露在水龙头底下倒了一些，看着泡泡翻腾出来。他听见Bucky在他背后慢慢地吸了口气。

“是薰衣草。”Steve说道，回头看Bucky的时候，发现他似乎若有所思。Bucky低头看着浴缸，然后把手放在浴缸壁上沿，跪下来俯身又深吸了一口气。

“沐浴液是洗身上的，洗发水和护发素是洗头发的。”Steve微微笑起来，“不记得这个也没什么，咱们当初只有块香皂，因为我们也只买得起香皂。”

Bucky皱起眉头，再次深深闻了一下，然后跪坐起来摇了摇头。

“我不记得了。”

Steve想了想说：“咱们那块香皂也不是薰衣草味的。那个味道……跟这些都不一样。”

Bucky点了点头，看起来没有那么失望了。Steve心血来潮，拿起了另外一个瓶子，把瓶盖打开然后轻轻挤了一下，随即空气中充满了柑橘的清甜香味。“这些闻起来味道也都不一样。挺好闻的，对不对？现在有些事…我也真的适应不了，不过洗澡的感觉绝对是比以前舒服多了。而且大厦里的浴缸也足够大，你能在里边伸直腿。”

Bucky又俯身去看浴缸，他从浴缸的这一头一直摸到另外一头，看起来似乎很感兴趣。他抬头看着Steve，等Steve允许他坐进浴缸里。

“我再多放点水。”Steve说，忙着把那几个瓶子放在浴缸沿上。Bucky把胳膊弯起来放在浴缸沿上，下巴搭在手臂上，微微歪着头，他现在的样子看起来像是小了好几岁，简直像个孩子。保持微笑…微笑……Steve脑子里不停提醒自己，他看着Bucky，Bucky鼻翼微微动了几下，又深吸了一口气，仔细地闻着空气中薰衣草的香味。有几个泡泡飘起来，Steve没看清Bucky有没有把泡泡也不小心吸进去。

妈的，要是Bucky能高兴的话，Steve现在就想冲到商场里把他某次看见的那个稀奇古怪的风车形泡泡机买给他。

Bucky的新手臂贴在浴缸壁上，他微微转了点身，伸出右手把飘向他的泡泡捞了起来，看着它们慢慢消失在他的手上。他看起来像是沉浸在了思绪里。

“想起来什么了吗？”Steve觉得他能记起点来是件好事，但是他不想把他逼得太紧。如果他说没有，或是不说话，再或者是不想说，那他就不问了。如果Bucky觉得压力太大了，Steve也愿意以后几天里都不提起以前的事。

“你病得更重了。”Bucky安静地说，他分开手指，手中的泡泡从他指缝间落下，他又把手指并起来，挤破了它们。

“怎么了？”

“本来是喉炎，然后……变成了风湿热。身上味道不太好闻。”他皱了皱鼻子，忧伤的眼神飘向远方。“你那时候太虚弱了，只能躺在床上，甚至坐都只能坐一小会儿。你病得厉害，不能洗澡。”Bucky看了看Steve，寻求确认记忆的真实性。

“我一直出汗，还有，我记得那时候你说我“发明了一种前无古人的臭味”。”

Bucky又把手臂弯起来搭在了浴壁沿上。Steve情不自禁地注意到，Bucky手臂和肩膀的肌肉线条与以前完全不同。虽然他们在欧洲长途跋涉地打仗的时候，Bucky身体也很强壮，不过那时的他也没有现在这样的肌肉。

“你不让我帮你。”

Steve只是嗯了一声，他想让Bucky尽可能地自己记起来，表达自己的想法。不到万不得已的时候，他不想解释，也不想打断他。

“我觉得……”Bucky抿了下嘴，像是在集中注意力努力想，“你要是身上干净些舒服一点，心情也会好一些。你头发上也都是汗，像是一团湿稻草。”他低下头，“而且……”

“嗯？”

Bucky重新抬起头来看着浴缸中部飘着的泡泡。“想要……想要照顾你。想让你……”他没有说完，Steve第一次意识到，他不知道Bucky有没有能力明白从前自己的想法和感受。想让Steve…活过这个冬天？想让Steve…好相处一些？有些话以前Bucky从来都没说过，从前那时候，任何一个在Bucky那种处境下的人都有权利至少抱怨几句他那个病怏怏的小个子朋友总是四处树敌，惹了事还总得他去救。但是他一次都没有说过，但是Steve自己明白。

“我觉得……即使有时候我不怎么想接受，但是你一直都在帮我。”Steve俯下身，Bucky注意到了他，他朝Bucky露出了一个温柔的微笑：“你一直都是一个好朋友。”

Bucky显然不知道要怎么回应他，于是他又把下巴搭在了手臂上，低头看着浴缸里的水。Steve发现水已经放多了，要是还不关水，等Bucky泡进去的时候水就会像阿基米德发现浮力定律时那样溢出来——他赶紧伸手关上了水龙头。“准备好了，”他轻快地说，Bucky站起来迈进了浴缸里，慢慢地坐下。

Steve突然想起了Bucky的左臂（他觉得自己简直就是个白痴），不过它已经被泡进水里了，而且没冒火花。当然了像左臂防不防水这种问题Bucky自己是绝对想不到，但是即使这只是一条一两个小时内赶制出来的临时替代品，Tony也一定会考虑周全。

“烫吗？”

Bucky低头看了看水，然后看向Steve：“我怎么知道？”

Steve感到心里发酸，简直想要退缩：“会、会疼。”Bucky的皮肤比以前要苍白许多，现在被水温染上了粉红色，Steve不知道这是因为水很暖，还是根本就是因为烫。

“不疼。”Bucky语气温和地说。他罕见地表现出了兴趣，自发性地抬起了右手在水面上转圈搅了搅，搅出来一个小漩涡。这个漩涡很快就消失了，不过Bucky看上去似乎高兴又满意。

“好，这就好。”Steve从毛巾架上抓了条干净毛巾，往上面倒了些沐浴露，在水里沾湿，近似乎虔诚地递给了Bucky。过了一会儿，肌肉回忆发挥作用，他开始自己擦洗起来。Steve往后挪了挪，背靠在梳洗台下的橱柜上，想要总结一下最近的进程。

食物似乎有效果，泡澡这么看效果也不错。他开始跟人交流了，眼睛里也有了些神采。他甚至还开口问过几个问题。

“我——”Bucky说了一个字，又咬住了嘴唇低下头，然后吸了口气，重新抬起头来看着Steve。Steve明白过来没经许可就开口说话，可能会被当做违规而受到惩罚。

“你想要问我什么都可以，Buck。说实话，我也想让你…什么都跟我说，什么都问我。”Steve的声音有些疲惫。

Bucky慢慢地点了点头，闭上了眼，努力把他的话记在了心里：“以后我要一直睡觉吗？”

“嗯…你什么都可以问我，不过我可能不太明白你的意思。”

“刚才我跟你一起睡了一会儿，”Bucky说，Steve听他说道“睡”字脸都红了，“还有之前，在你公寓里的时候，我也睡了。你让我去睡觉。”

“啊，对，我记得是这样。”Steve努力地想他是什么意思，“我是说，就算我们有血清，可还是得睡觉。Bucky，你是不是……不喜欢？”

Bucky用力地摇了摇头，把右胳膊伸到另一边去擦洗垂在一边的左手。他这样的姿势有点说不出的怪，可能是他的习惯吧。“睡觉…睡觉没什么，不会疼，可是……”

“你以前都不睡觉吗？”

“执行需要许多天才能完成的任务的时候会睡。但是，当我没有任务的时候，他们会把我放进……”他看着Steve的脸，研究着他的表情，像是在寻找、确定什么一样。“以后也不会有任务了，你也不会再把我冻起来。”

什么？？“当然不会，Bucky。”

Bucky皱着眉，眼神游走在Steve脸上不同的部位上，像是在努力分辨他的表情。“我是不是……不该问……”

“不不不，不是因为这个。你还是什么、什么都可以问我，我想让你问。”Steve收回了想要安抚Bucky的手，把手放在自己的膝盖上，只有这样他才能控制住自己，他现在只想一拳打穿浴室地板上的瓷砖。“我只是——你知道你以后都不用做那些事了，你能这么想对我很重要。”

“什么事？”

那些你已经习以为常的事。杀戮。被人伤害。被人利用。当你没有利用价值之后就被丢弃到废弃的仓库里。

Steve想要平顺自己的呼吸，但是他却发出了一声类似呜咽的声音。他把膝盖弯起来，把手臂搭在膝盖上，把脸埋进手臂里，希望可以稳定下自己的情绪。

“Steve。”他的声音有点沙哑，但是如果不看他的话，声音听起来和以前他的Bucky几乎一模一样。Steve现在不知道要怎么去回应，他感到自己几乎可以用脆弱二字来形容。当他抬起头的时候，Bucky拿起了沐浴露旁边的另外一个瓶子，学着Steve那样把瓶子打开，轻轻挤了一下，把瓶子里的空气挤出来。他扬起了眉。

“那是洗发水。”Steve解释道，深吸口气坐直起来，挪到浴缸旁边。“来，仰头，把头发打湿。”

“苹果味。”Bucky自言自语道，把瓶子放在了一边。他弯起膝盖，身体向下滑，把上半身完全浸在了热水里。


	14. Chapter 14

Bucky坐了起来，皱着鼻子，歪着头想要把耳朵里的水倒出来。

“这水比波托马克河干净多了，还暖和。你怎么这么个表情啊。”Steve说。

Bucky没说话，把头歪向另一边。他的头发已经打湿了，服帖地贴在头上，把他的脸完全地露了出来。他看起来惊人的年轻，几乎和Steve失去他之前一模一样。Steve把洗发水递给他，Bucky只是盯着那个瓶子看（可能是不知道怎么用，Steve想）。

“咱们那时候只有一块香皂，还有那块跟抹布似的毛巾。”Steve喃喃道，没有盯着Bucky一定让他接过那个瓶子，“我觉得没准这种瓶装的你还没用习惯吧。”水滴从Bucky的肩膀顺着他流畅而优美的肌肉线条滑落回浴缸里。Steve在心里给自己加油鼓劲，挤了点洗发水在手心里，揉了揉，然后伸手把洗发水涂在Bucky的头发上。Steve自己从来没有留过这么长的头发，也没给其他人洗过头发——这感觉很不一样，他把手里Bucky棕色的发丝拢在一起，揉上洗发水的泡沫洗干净。

“你妈妈以前经常说，你洗头的时候没有一次能乖乖不动的。”Steve也记起了点以前的事。

“我能不动。”

Steve感到自己的心重重地跳了一下，他想起了战争的时候，Bucky和他呆在帐篷里时的样子，Steve给他画画的时候手肘撑着身体，半躺半倚在睡袋上摆好了姿势。Steve感觉到手上Bucky的头动了动，转到另一边示意他还有地方没有洗到，他微笑起来：“你刚才闻起来就像海水，现在好多了。”Steve的声音里带着鼓励和安抚，Bucky喉咙里轻轻地哼了一声，听起来不像是不高兴，不过像是有点不耐烦了。“嗯？想冲水了吗？”

Bucky只是深深吸了一口气，没有说话。Steve稍稍退后一点，偷瞥了一眼Bucky脸上的表情——他闭着眼，微微抬起下巴，在Steve的拇指扫过他的耳朵，在他耳后揉了揉想要洗净所有角落的时候，他肩膀微微向前扣像是想要躲开，脖子上的肌肉也紧张起来。但是然后他虽然脸上表情紧张，但是又不情不愿地微微向后仰了下头，想要更凑近Steve的手。

“……Buck？”Steve开始觉得也许他是渴望和人的肢体接触，他想起了几小时前，Bucky是怎么蜷起来，把自己缩进Steve怀里，把脸埋在他胸膛的。

Bucky紧紧抿着嘴，又把姿势摆成Steve刚开始给他洗头发时候的样子：“我能不动。”

Steve继续给他洗头发，努力让自己想点别的事。但是事如愿违，他脑子里只有这样的画面——他爬进浴缸里，温暖的水浸透他穿着的牛仔裤，他把Bucky抱在怀里，他们唇齿交融，Bucky温顺地任由他狂热地吻他。

Steve简直都要痛恨唾弃自己了。他努力想想想，终于找到了点话题。

“现在吃的比以前好了。”他努力提起话题，“现在食物的种类也比以前多很多，泰国菜就不错，我觉得你可能会喜欢。我们明天点泰国菜吃？”

Bucky没有回答，看神色他也不反对这个提议。他闭着眼睛，他前面的头发总是往下掉。

“好了，仰头冲水，就跟刚才似的。”

Bucky照做了，他这次躺下，只把水浸到了发际线。水里有了泡沫，不像刚才那么清澈了，不过Steve还是可以清楚地看到Bucky左肩和手臂接缝处密布着的弯曲的放射状伤痕，每一条都是锯齿状，可以看得出是旧伤。Steve不允许自己看向除了他头发和肩膀之外的地方，他微微俯下身，揉着Bucky的头发，把洗发水冲干净。他情不自禁地放轻了手上的动作，用拇指画着圈轻轻按揉着Bucky的太阳穴。Bucky刚才还有些紧张，现在几乎是立刻就放松了下来。Steve继续安抚着他，他现在控制不住自己，只能尽可能轻柔地把洗发水洗干净，张开手指，用指甲轻轻地按摩Bucky的后脑。

Bucky猛地睁开眼，身体一瞬间紧绷起来，坐起来的速度快得让Steve几乎没有反应过来。Steve向后躲开，他们的头在没有撞在一起。Steve马上意识到可能自己做的有点过头了，他撑着地站了起来。

“那个，呃…”Steve转过身从毛巾架上又拿了一条新毛巾，叠好放在浴缸壁沿上，“差不多洗好了。你…呃…我也准备洗洗，你…嗯，好吧…擦擦身上，还有——好吧，对，就这样。”

也许Bucky想要说句什么，也许他在用怀疑（或者还想让他摸摸他）的眼神看着他，但是Steve全都没注意到因为他头都没回地直接跑路了。他冲过大厅，走到另一间几乎一模一样的卧室，跨进浴室里把水压调到最高，飞快地脱掉衣服站到水流下——他的胯下硬得发痛。


	15. Chapter 15

Steve把莲蓬头摘下来，对着墙猛冲，看着粘稠的白色液体被冲到下水道里。他用找到的每一种带香味的洗浴用品把自己从头到尾洗了好几遍，无论如何都要确保身上不能沾上那个味道。太晚了——他突然想到自己一件换洗衣服都没拿，只能用干毛巾擦擦头发和身上，再在腰上紧紧系上一条毛巾，然后硬着头皮走回卧室里。

（应该说是Bucky的卧室？还是Steve的卧室？再或者是他们俩人的卧室？）

Bucky站在衣柜前，穿着从Steve公寓里带来的睡裤，袜子，T恤和帽衫。他的头发有点乱还没有梳，不过至少已经擦干了。他转过头来看着Steve，脸上表情有点无措，像是等着Steve评判在无人监管的时候他做的事对不对。

“Hey。”Steve除了这个字以外实在不知道应该说什么。Bucky走到了一边，好让Steve过去把换洗衣服拿出来。Steve拿出了一条四角短裤，一条睡裤和一件T恤，所有衣服都柔软得不可思议，和他们过去穿的廉价的不合身又单薄的衣服完全不一样。

Steve手指摩挲着衣服，然后指了指浴室：“我…我要去换下衣服。”Bucky点点头，然后微微低下了头。Steve知道等他换好衣服出来的时候，Bucky肯定还是站在原地。

当然了，他又说对了。

“我…我不知道我应该睡在哪，”Bucky的声音有点不安。

“你要是喜欢这间的话，就住这间吧。”Steve微笑着说，“这个楼现在——现在就是咱们的家了，你可以有自己的房间。”

Bucky点了下头之后，又再次轻轻点了下头，目光转向别处：“你也有自己的房间吗？”他的声音不知为何又成了毫无感情的无机质。

Steve看着大厅对面的另一件房间：“我想去住对面那间，我不想离你太远。万一…万一要是你想找我的时候，马上就能找到我。”他说出这句话的时候，感觉自己比只围着一条毛巾站在Bucky面前的时候暴露得更彻底。

“这张床……”Bucky说了几个字，然后停下了，完全转过身背对着Steve。Steve疑惑地扬起眉，甚至还有点警惕起来。“这个房间，比我们以前的大。”

Steve努力跟上他的思路：“我们在布鲁克林的那间吗？”

“我不会……不会再离开。”Bucky肩膀紧绷起来，“你想要我留在这里，我就留——我不会，不会再消失了。”

Steve想知道是不是自己对于再度失去Bucky的恐惧表现得太过明显——Bucky现在有时还不能像普通人那样正常思考，他也不会跟人交流，但是Steve对于失去他的恐惧和对他的关心实在是太过明显，就像是明明白白写在脸上一样，就连他都看出来了。

“我想让你留下，”Steve喉咙里有点梗塞，他看见Bucky慢慢蜷起左手的手指，又慢慢伸展开，像是想要唤醒已经不复存在的左臂肌肉。“我真的、真的想要让你留下来。”

Bucky点了点头，然后走回衣柜前方开始翻找衣服。Steve终于松了口气，Bucky正在把他想穿的衣服整整齐齐地放进第一个抽屉。

“我想让你好起来，”Steve嘴里突然冒出这句话来，“我也——我也不知道怎么才叫好起来，至少现在还不知道，我也…也不知道要怎么才能帮你好起来。我希望你可以记起你是谁，记起我们在一起的时候，记起你曾经是怎么陪伴帮助我的，记起你为这个国家英勇奋战的时候。我真的……”Steve真希望自己的嗓子可以别这么没出息的哽咽起来，“我真的希望你可以记起我，记起我们……我想让你明白以后再也没有人会控制你了，想让你觉得安全。”

Bucky完全停下了手上的动作，飞快地眨了眨眼，目光没有焦距。Steve知道他在想刚才听到的那些，他可能需要些时间才能接受，但是他情不自禁地又问了一句：

“你想要什么呢？”

Steve看着Bucky一动不动地站在那，他一个字都没有说。Steve想也许Bucky在等着他像平时一样复述一下问题，或者用更简单地问题再问他一次。但是他只是等着他，这个问题的答案是他无论如何想要知道的，无论Bucky会如何回答他，他都想要知道答案。

“Please。”Steve说，尽量让自己说的话听起来不那么绝望。

Bucky的脸藏在凌乱而浓密的棕色发丝下，他慢慢地绕过床，走到了Steve身边。Steve等着Bucky停下来，等他在进入自己私人空间之前停下来，但是Bucky没有停。他距离他只有几毫米，他深深地吸了口气，胸膛鼓起的时候贴在了Steve的胸口。他抬起头来，平静而坚定的目光越过Steve的肩膀，直视着前方。他站在那里没有动，脸上也近乎面无表情。

Steve愣住了，然后他立刻就明白过来了——他心都要碎了，他明白了Bucky想要的是什么。他抬起手臂，紧紧地把他的朋友抱紧怀里，把脸埋在Bucky肩上。他一直这样抱着他，他感觉到怀里那个人人紧绷着的身体在无声地颤抖。


	16. Chapter 16

Sam Wilson：早上好，Sunshine

Sam Wilson：有个好消息，5 guys在纽约也开分店了。现在你没理由了，等我到纽约必须请我吃饭

Steve Rogers：说的就跟你都买好车票了似的。

Sam Wilson：车票？伙计，超有钱$tark集团才不会送人车票

Steve Rogers：Tony给你买的什么票？

Sam Wilson：头等舱哦耶。有个叫Pepper的给我打了电话，说她都安排好了。怎么会有人给孩子取名叫小辣椒？

Steve Rogers：需要让人去机场接你吗？

Sam Wilson：有个叫Happy的人会来接我。究竟是什么人会给孩子取名叫Happy？说真的，Steve，跟他们好好聊聊。

*****

未知号码：状态报告？

Steve Rogers：他能多说几句话了，昨天晚上还想让我留下陪他。

未知密码：他有想要的事了，这很重要。

Steve Rogers：我觉得我做的所有事都是错的。

未知密码：你拒绝他了？还是你睡了他？

Steve Rogers：都没有，我的神啊，Nat。

未知密码：那你做得挺好的。

*****

Steve Rogers：你这一楼里住的都是超级英雄，你还能招募退伍军人来减税吗？

Tony Stark：VA（退伍军人行政部）给他发的工资太低了，而且他快无聊死了。

Steve Rogers：我觉得你不应该监视其他人的生活，你知道吗？

Tony Stark：谁说我需要监视他了？业内皆知VA的工资奇低无比，而且随便哪个人跟国家英雄一起跟邪恶势力做过斗争，再让他朝九晚五地上班肯定无聊死了啊。你们什么时候下楼到实验室来？

Steve Rogers：Bucky还睡着，等他醒了我去做点早饭，吃完了就下去。

Tony Stark：我让员工去给做吧，等你们到餐厅的时候肯定都做好了。

Tony Stark：我都能看见你支着手指头一个键一个键戳着打字，你想要谢谢我给你们的吃的还有其他的东西什么的，别谢了真的，咱不用来这套。再说我也挺烦你们这么礼貌来礼貌去的。下来的时候给我带点华夫饼和蓝莓，我这儿只有能量饮料。

*****

Steve用手机查了下电子邮件，然后看到了Potts小姐发给他的邮件，说她找到了一个挺有趣的网站（附上网址），里面有从三十年代开始到现在的棒球赛广播录音。她说录音的音质都不太好，不过让他们听着放松一下还是挺好的。Steve看到这封邮件，马上就知道Pepper一定是明白怎么回事了。也许Tony其实没有跟他说，不过他一直在华盛顿周边找人，但是突然来到纽约，Tony不让她回国而是让她继续留在欧洲，她是个聪明人，一定很快就想明白了。

Steve知道自己其实并不算特别了解Tony，不过因为他最新房客的经历和……和那些他做过的事，Tony把Pepper留在另外一片大陆上，一定是为了保护她。

Steve又有点好奇，不知道他们一会儿到楼下实验室去的时候，会不会真的看见一个被装在粉红色外壳里的MRI机。

Bucky还睡着，穿着帽衫没有脱，身上盖着毯子，紧紧蜷在床的另一边睡着，身体随着呼吸的节奏微微一起一伏，一点声音都没有。现在已经快要九点了，Steve习惯早起，他躺得腰背都有点发硬，但是别说起身叫Bucky起床了，他自己都不敢坐起来，生怕动作一大就会把Bucky惊醒。他应该这样好好睡一会儿，他想让自己陪着他，这更是件好事。其实，他们之前就经常这样睡在一起，以前在布鲁克林，冬天的时候他们会把两张简易床拼在一起，打仗的时候，他们两个的睡袋也是挨在一起。更何况这是Bucky提出的要求，Steve觉得自己永远都不会拒绝Bucky的任何请求。好在Bucky现在睡在床的另一边，这让Steve松了口气。

Steve肚子突然咕噜叫了一声，声音还挺大，绝对足以吵醒睡在他身边的Bucky。

“对不起。”Steve小声说，把手机放到了床头桌上，“一般这时候我都吃完早饭了。”

Bucky翻过身来面对他，像个孩子似的把手抱在胸前，睡眼惺忪地看着他，迷迷糊糊地叫了声他的名字：“Steve。”

Steve微微笑着说：“Hi。”

Bucky用手肘把上身撑起来，看了看Steve，看了看他们中间空着的床，然后看了看周围，环视了一下房间。像是突然醒过来了，他猛地坐起来，从散乱着的床单里跨出去站了起来。“我要去——”他指了指洗手间，然后Steve赶快点头，示意他快去。在Bucky进了洗手间之后，Steve飞快地换了衣服。他拿过一双黑色的靴子想要穿上，但是它们尺码太小了。

*****

Steve Rogers：有一半的衣服都是Bucky的尺寸？

Tony Stark：现代人对此的回复是‘你以为呢？’

Steve Rogers：你到底是怎么知道他尺寸的？

Tony Stark：跟知道你尺寸的道理一样——用眼睛看。记着：华夫饼，蓝莓，超级重要。

*****

Bucky在洗手间里换好了衣服，Steve问他准没准备好去吃早餐，他点了点头。Steve在走廊里就闻到了新鲜水果，和温热食物的味道——刚做好的松饼，华夫饼，或者两个都有——他刚想问Bucky有没有闻到，就看Bucky从他身边走了过去，眼睛亮晶晶的，显然对空气中飘来的香味极其感兴趣。

“一直都吃这么好？”Bucky指着满满一餐桌的食物问。Steve扫了一眼，看到了鲜榨橙汁，闻起来像是柠檬汁的粉红色饮料，热的松饼和华夫饼，还有几个碗里装着新鲜水果和奶油。餐桌上还有其他的肉类——一切闻起来都棒极了。桌上有两个空盘，Steve走到厨房里，又拿了一个空盘子出来，在忘得一干二净之前开始给Tony往盘子里装他要的那些早餐。

“嗯……我上次也没在这儿呆多久。我记得橱柜和冰箱一直都是满的，不过今天这样……也不是每天都吃得这么好，不过也差不多了。”Steve不知道Tony是想要加糖浆还是奶油，所以他在盘子边上一样放了一些，然后他又走回厨房去找能盖住盘子的东西。保鲜膜——上次Clint是这么叫那个东西的，应该是放在了一个长方形的硬纸盒里……

“是给我们吃的吗？”Bucky眼睛亮晶晶地问，他还是不敢置信这么多的吃的都是给他的，但是他语气中的不可置信让他说的话显得灵动了许多。

“对，给我们的。我给Tony盛出来一些。”Steve找到了那个长方形的硬纸盒，然后开始把塑料薄膜拉出来盖在盘子上，然后他突然想到其实应该用锡纸。他嘟囔着咒骂了一句，然后就听到餐厅那边传来了银餐具碰在瓷盘上的声音。

他出来的时候就看见Bucky已经在自己的盘子里堆了好几勺树莓和蓝莓，现在正在往盘子里盛草莓，盛好草莓后又把放着香蕉片的碗拉到盘子跟前。

“别吃那些，”Steve说，Bucky马上抬起头来面带质疑地看着他。“信我就对了，这个和我们那时候的香蕉味道不一样——惨痛经历。”

Bucky皱了皱脸：“我不记得这些，”他小声说，把勺子又放回了香蕉碗里，然后用叉子戳起了一个松饼。“不是……不是说不记得水果，嗯…我只记得我那时候一直想吃水果。”

“那时候我们很穷，”Steve同意道，“这些很多还都是进口来的，我们买不起。不过现在这些基本哪里都能买到了，真不错。”

像是不知道自己是否被允许进食，Bucky用两根手指偷偷摸摸地捏起了一颗黑莓放在嘴里尝了尝味道。应该是被酸到了，他皱着眉，又拿起了一颗覆盆子尝了尝。Steve也坐下开始往自己的盘子里盛早餐，他尽可能表现得若无其事，装得好像Bucky现在这样有点像是以前的他的举止没有让他暗自窃喜。

“我们小时候，能吃到的水果也只有苹果了，其他新鲜的我们也买不起。”

“我记得有次我给你弄了几个橙子吃。”Bucky像是突然想起了什么，嘴里塞得满满的都是食物含糊地说。他刚才看上去有点惊讶，但是立刻就变得高兴而且心满意足。

“那时候Lisa Whitechurch拒绝了我，你想让我高兴点。我一天到晚窝在家里闷闷不乐。神啊，这么看那时候的我真挺惹人烦啊。”

Bucky歪着头想要努力记清细节，但是回忆跟他在脑子里玩捉迷藏，他把嘴里的食物咽下去，又想了想才开口：“我就是记得给你搞了几个橙子吃。”

Steve还是把这当做胜利（记起多少都算）：“你肯定把攒着的零花钱都花光了吧。”

Bucky摇头，他盘子里的松饼已经吃完了，正要伸手去再够几个。“根本没存钱，”他漫不经心地说，为了腾出地方，他把水果碗推到了一边，然后把放满了培根和香肠的盘子拉到了面前。“拿的。”

“什么？”

Bucky抬起头，眼神闪烁着仔细打量了会儿Steve，然后又把注意力放回了食物上。“拿的，”他重复道，毫无悔意，“你那么苍白，觉得补充点维生素会有好处。还有Lisa Whitechurch那事。”他戳起一根香肠，举起来面带疑惑地仔细检查了一会儿，然后放回盘子里用刀子把它切成了小块。

*****

他们基本上把桌上所有能吃的东西都吃了，Steve提起说一会儿要再去做几个检查，Bucky只是点了点头，站起来把盘子放到了水槽里。他这种下意识的举动让他看起来就像是个被输入了程序的机器人，但其实这是一个他们还是普通人时，就已经养成了的习惯。Steve笑起来，动手把空盘子叠在一起也放进了水槽。

*****

“Rogers，Barnes，快进来。啊不对，要是没带饭就别——哦哦哦，太棒，你还给加了奶油。Steve，你这个小妖精，是要诱惑我爱上你吗？快呈上来。”Tony抓过Steve手里的盘子，一边拆保鲜膜一边把他们带进实验室里。“天啊，还有糖浆，好吧，都弄我手上了。Cap，你以前蹲在战壕里给人鼓捣过伤口吧？来来来，抽血这活你肯定能干，东西就在桌上。”

Steve已经习惯了Tony的叨逼叨，他怀疑Bucky听他说话也是左耳朵进右耳朵出。Bucky走到那张“手术桌”边上，乖乖地坐了上去。“我以前打仗的时候学了点急救知识，不过真正教我抽血的是神盾局。”抽血和其他做任务时可能需要的技能他都是在神盾局学会的，Steve目前还没遇到需要亲自开直升机的机会，但是一想到自己会开，他又会觉得有点奇妙的安心感。

“啊，对，神盾局，赞。对了，顺便说一下，别看新闻啊。嗯嗯嗯，神啊这个真好吃。”Tony满嘴都是食物，抬起头的时候发现Bucky正看着他，Tony完全无所谓，说：“这个好吃吧？我被绑架之后，我满脑子里想的都是这事儿完了之后，我得吃一个超级好吃的汉堡，吃一个我这辈子能吃到的最棒的汉堡。说到你嘛…我觉得吧，你的安慰食物应该是什么玩意随便用水煮一下，连调料都不放，大萧条时期风格。让我的主厨给你煮点连咸味都没有的粥简直就是碾压他的灵魂，所以说没粥喝你也要理解我一下。”

Bucky看上去像是还在想Tony说了些什么。“你被绑架后，”他慢慢地重复道。Steve把针扎进了他的手臂，Bucky看了一眼攥起了拳，他没怎么在意抽血这件事。

“嗯嗯嗯，”Tony兴高采烈地嚼着，“恐怖分子，你知道的，就是想占领世界的那种类型。不是你这种，比你们那种笨多了。绑架我的那帮人把我关在一个山洞里，让我给他们搞点高科技。他们没想洗脑我，也没给我打药，就是……你懂的，吓唬我，不听话就搞死我或者搞残我之类的。”

“所以你把他们都杀了。”Bucky说，语气平淡得像是在读一份调查报告。他的眼神看起来……有点怪。

“用火。”Tony吹了下口哨，“对了，我女朋友——你还没见过她呢，她说你应该去看看医生。你觉得你能接受这个吗？”

“你就是医生。”

Tony笑起来：“才——不——是。我是一个懂点基本人体解剖学的发明家。看到你身边这些闪亮亮的好东西了吗？我经常造武——造点别的东西。”

“他就像是蝙蝠侠，”Steve帮忙解释道，把装好了血液样本的试管放到一边，在Bucky的手臂上贴了个创可贴：“区别基本就是他特别烦人，而且他的管家是一台电脑。”

“哦。”Bucky又想了想。

“Steve真想说的是我超级有钱超级有才超级神秘，而且我还是正义之士和邪恶势力作斗争。啊对了，还有女人们都爱我。”Tony往嘴里扔了一颗蓝莓，“Steve，把试管放到那个东西里。”

“你知道‘那个东西’这种说法怎么说都不明确吧？”

“那个东西，那个——”Tony指了指连接在墙上的一个小机器，“就那边的那个东西，然后Jarvis会检测。”

Steve把试管放了进去之后，机器上绿色的LED灯亮了——Steve很感激不管是什么机器，正常运转的时候都是亮绿灯。“先假设说我们找了个医生，那医生会做什么？”

“跟他说话，或者听他说话。我不知道，我也不喜欢看医生，”Tony叹了口气，转身在一堆纸里翻找起来，“Pepper给我了一张单子，上边有候选医生的从业许可，背景调查还有…呃…怎么说呢，我也说不清，就是擅长领域什么的吧。”

Steve纳闷Tony知不知道有个词叫精神病学家，或者说他有意避免这个词——因为在他们那个年代，如果不是真的没有办法了，但凡还有一丝希望，人们也不会去找精神病学家治精神病。他看了下Bucky，Bucky没显示出来任何抵触情绪，也没有害怕。他松了口气，说：“那一会儿我们看看，挑个医生吧。”他拍了拍Bucky的肩膀。

“好，没问题。对了，Barnes，准备好体验新鲜事物了吗？这个就跟照X光机有点像，你们那个石器时代也有X光机，对吧？”


	17. Chapter 17

结果那个便携式MRI仪真的就被Tony装上了洋红色的外壳，角落里还贴着几张贴纸，是一只猫拿着弓箭站在一只耳朵前面。Bucky看上去有点疑惑，但是很平静，一直都躺好没有动，过了一会儿，他小小声地问Steve谁是Dugan。

“我记得他戴着顶帽子。”

“对，”Steve微笑着对他说，“我们跟他一起打过仗，他也是咆哮突击队的一员。”

“对，他——他的照片博物馆里有。”Bucky因为他记不起来有点垂头丧气，Steve握住他的手臂，轻柔地捏了捏。

“你不用马上就把所有事都记起来，Buck。”

“哦哦哦哦这可不太好。”Tony指着脑部扫描图的一点说，然后伸开手指把图放大，“这个——好了，我刚把这个发给专家看，不过我们，呃，怎么说呢，就是吧……”

Steve立刻抬起头来：“怎么了？”

“嗯……这个，”Tony指了个地方，Steve看不明白，只能听他说下去，“我的意思是，这就是说……”他清了清嗓子，“Barnes，我知道我们现在的策略是绝口不谈你在九头蛇时候的事，不过，有没有可能，你记得他们最后一次消除掉你的记忆是什么时候？”  
Bucky的下巴抽了一下，他低下头，Steve看不出他是在努力记起来还是在平复情绪。

“我问了问题……然后……”Bucky身体僵直，浑身紧绷。“是因为我问了问题。”

“Baaarnes？”

“让他慢慢想，Tony，看在上帝份上。”

“桥上那次之后，去天空母舰之前。”Bucky溜下了桌子，眼神躲闪着看向地板和出口。

“好吧，那这个可能是…呃……”Tony扬起了眉毛，“不错！哎，不是说那事不错，你，呃……听着，我跟人上完床我都不知道怎么抚慰她们，所以你们俩就假装我刚才说了什么安慰的话吧。反正总而言之，在大脑里，短期回忆就是从这里晃荡出来，再从这儿（他指了一个点）——变成长期回忆。这两个点都被烧了。”

“烧？”Steve无意识地重复了一下，无论他想用什么语气说出这句话，他能表达出的也只有恐惧。

“我想说就是好比有一杯加料加药鸡尾酒——超级刺客迷幻药啥的，外行人用语，你们自行理解，他们用这个来电击某几个特定的部位，”Tony指着脑部扫描图，“再说一次，我不是医生，只懂点基础人脑解剖，这些部位的伤疤组织，是说他们没有切除这些部位，只是不停烧毁它。部件还都在，因为如果切除了的话，他就会连怎么端起枪来突突人都忘掉，啊，别往心里去，Barnes。神啊，这可真的不太好，Steve。”

Bucky的脸一片惨白，他看上去像是想要马上逃跑，或是下一秒就会昏过去。他张了张嘴，但是没有说出话来，Steve朝他走过去，但是他飞快地向后退开。

“我……我能不能……”Bucky指了指门，他全身都在发抖。

“我跟你一起走。”Steve说，但是Bucky摇摇头，向后退开，然后走进了电梯。

Tony等着电梯门关上才叫了Jarvis。

“如果他去了除他住所以外的任何地方，我会立即通知你们，Sir。”

“很好。”Tony松了口气，就好像他在Steve他们进来之后就一直小心翼翼屏着呼吸似的。虽然很迟，但是Steve还是意识到了，Tony这次穿的是背心和牛仔裤，而不是盔甲。

“状况有多差？”Steve轻声问，“他现在记起了一些事。虽然他现在还不是他以前的样子，不过他也不再是那个跟我对战的敌人了，他——”

“Steve，我也不知道情况有多糟糕。我知道的是Pepper一直在让我在他找回冬兵的记忆之前，一定要给他找个专家医生。我知道Nat告诉我说她一定会尽快赶回来，那时候她还会带回来一张地图，她需要让他看看那张地图，然后指出来九头蛇剩余的基地都在哪，所以我们就能先发制人消灭这些他妈的该死的混蛋。我还知道从Nat给我发了短信，说你们俩要来之后，我就没睡过觉了。我现在就想睡觉，一会儿立马就睡。然后等我睡醒之后，我就要干点什么跟公关相关的傻事儿，这样Pepper从欧洲回来之后就能高兴点。Jarvis，给我找点公关方面的无聊事干。”

“有一个在纽约大学学习的学生，他一直在询问是否可以采访您，并且把这个采访作为他的期末报告。”

“那个发明家小子？给我发了无数封电子邮件的那个？”

“正是，Sir。一名由他的婶子抚养长大的模范学生。我认为媒体会把这当做一件善事佳话。”

“安排吧，就今天，午饭时候。今天学生要上学吗？”

“今天是周日，Sir。”

“很好，那就午餐，找个鱼肉玉米饼好吃的饭馆，我这就去睡觉，在那之前除非有东西爆炸了，否则别叫醒我。Steve，如果你需要帮助的话，我完全不知道该怎么办，而且我现在累死了，所以给别人打电话。”

*****

Bucky获救后按照要求在写报告，他写了又撕掉，换了若干张表格之后，才终于写了下来——他以为他的手会抖，但是没有。当他写完后从头到尾读了一次，他写下的都是事实，但是却杂乱而潦草。太难了。

被抓住；确认军衔为中士；和其他的几个人一起被单独关押；用刑；挨饿；审讯。挺过来了。看到有其他人在默默哭泣；听到有人招供了；编了点假情报骗他们；祈求他们停止电击。

Bucky的沉默让审讯他的人挫败而气急败坏，直到一个戴着眼镜的人走了进来，他看起来甚至还有点高兴。他个子矮，秃顶，长得像头猪，Bucky听他和别人说话时候的口音，猜测他可能是瑞士人。他跟其他人说，让他们把Bucky从审讯室中拉出去，带到某处去试验新项目。在他们把他拖到走廊的时候，Bucky正努力保持呼吸，然后他听到他们讨论说他有什么潜力。

再往后的部分，Bucky没有写出多少。不是说他想要隐瞒什么难以启齿的事以免留下污点或弱点，只是……只是从那之后，到他又看到了Steve的脸，之间的事情他都不记得了。

*****  
Steve Rogers：我忘了问，你什么时候到？

Sam Wilson：11：45落地

Sam Wilson：一等舱真心棒，这还不到中午呢我都喝上酒了

Sam Wilson：你那边还好吗？

Steve Rogers：说实话，我也不知道

*****

Steve站在Bucky房间前的走廊里多等了一会儿，摆弄着手机努力让自己平复一下担心忧虑的情绪。他刚刚听到房间里传来了呕吐的声音，他现在只想直接进去，然后问Bucky需要让他做些什么。但是他必须要冷静些，Bucky想要一个人呆一会儿，不想让他们在身边。Steve知道在自己冲进去，愚蠢地想要帮助他之前，至少应该让他独处几分钟（只有几分钟，不能再多了）。

然后他听到了水声，然后是刷牙的声音。Steve觉得这个时候自己差不多可以进去了，于是他走进了卧室，忍耐住想要冲进浴室的冲动，等着Bucky走出来。Bucky脸色苍白，眼睛发红，目光呆滞。

“Hi，Buck。”

他的声音沙哑干涩：“Steve，要是Stark说的是对的怎么办？”

 

“什么是对的？”Steve尝试着向前迈了一步——只是一小步，虽然Bucky看起来还是想要马上逃跑，但是他没有动。

“我可能……可能永远也不能成为我自己了。”

“他没这么说。”

“他就是这个意思。”

“你的头脑已经比在华盛顿那会儿清楚多了，Bucky，我能看出来。你现在也开始明白你不再是可以被其他人随意摆布的棋子了。”

Bucky紧紧抿着嘴，转头看向了别处：“我杀了很多人。”

“我也是，”Steve说，等着Bucky转过头来正视自己，“他们抓住你，不能让你屈服，他们只是在利用你，你知道的。”

“我知道很多事，”突然Bucky声音里饱含着的复杂情绪突如其来，他的声音里满是苦涩，“我会说越南语；我知道怎么把一杆M5拆开再装回去；以前我们买不起药，我……我知道要怎么从背后抱着你，舒展你的呼吸道让你能顺畅呼吸；我知道要怎么烧毁一座大楼，然后伪装成纵火案……但是我不记得、不记得我第一个女朋友的样子；不记得我父亲的声音；不记得我们是如何相遇的；不记得我站在楼顶上狙击射杀了多少人；不记得他们是谁；不记得为什么……为什么我要……”

Bucky紧紧攥起了拳，像是想要一拳打在墙上。Steve甚至希望他可以这样发泄一下，他想让他喊叫，甚至哭泣，或者用其他一切可能的方法发泄一下。

“你……你是我最好的朋友。我记得你。所以在我可以再次成为自己之前，我会听你的话，做你让我做的事。即使我真的不能好起来，我也至少要试一试。”

他走过Steve身边，坐在了床边上，深深低下头，弓着背把脸埋在双手里。他们俩谁都没有说话。

“Sally Hooper，”过了一会儿Steve终于开口说道，Bucky像是没听见一样没有动，但是Steve还是继续说了下去，“我觉得她就是第一个真正跟你出去约会了的女孩。她长着一头卷发，头发是棕色的，穿着一双闪亮的新皮鞋，那双鞋……那双鞋就是咱们那时候女孩们都想要的那种样式的鞋，我记不清那样的鞋具体叫什么了，不过她就有一双，经常穿着。还有她妈妈特别讨厌你，”Steve笑起来，“她一眼就看穿了你，她知道你带她女儿去看电影，为的就是在电影院里偷偷吻她一下。”

他坐在了Bucky身边，没有触碰他，只是目视前方继续讲述着。讲着Bucky的父亲；讲着他在一个小巷子里挨打的时候Bucky是怎么把他救出来，然后和他说我们以后就是朋友了。他絮絮地讲着每一件他能记起来的事，慢慢地，Bucky躺了下来，闭着眼睛，一句话也不说，但是Steve肯定他一直都在听，在仔细地听，让Steve帮助他把这一切记起来，联系在一起。

过了一会儿，Steve能想到的都讲完了，他挪到床头，靠着床头板坐着，想着Bucky会不会也会挪过来跟他坐在一起。Bucky没有动——他一直都没有动，他就躺在床脚，不安地睡着了。


	18. Chapter 18

Steve不知道自己是怎么睡着的或者是什么时候睡着的，突然叫醒他的是Jarvis。

“非常抱歉打搅你们，Rogers队长，Barnes中士，不过我认为你们会希望知道刚刚有人想要遥控激活Barnes中士已经那条已经被卸除的机械手臂。”

Bucky立刻坐了起来，他面无表情，也没有看Steve。Steve抬起手揉了把脸，想让自己脑子清楚一点。

“遥控肾上腺素注射器？”Steve问，“你告诉Tony了吗？”

“我想要联系他，不过他现在没有应答。”Jarvis声音停顿了一下，“请稍等，我在曼哈顿和伦敦东部的若干监视网点收到干扰。”  
“你到底有多少监视网点——算了当我没问，”Steve跨下床拿起他的健身背袋，然后才记起来他没有带制服（那件制服本身也基本报废了），他放下背包从床头桌旁边拿起了盾。

“Stark先生刚刚启动了便携式钢铁侠装甲，如有任何最新讯息我会向你汇报。”

“什么是钢铁侠装甲？”Bucky小声问，声音还是有点沙哑。他用力眨了眨眼，迷糊地盯着地板，Steve突然记起了他以前刚睡醒却还没有完全清醒时的样子。

“是Tony的制服，有点像是机器人。”

Barnes一脸空白地看着他。

“先生们，Stark先生还活着，并且状态良好。他正和那名学生一起飞向客厅。Barnes中士，介于你的身份，我建议你保持低调……”  
“Bucky就留在这里。”Steve深深吸了口气，“Please。”

Bucky还是盯着地板，过了一会儿才终于开口：“好。”Steve点点头，几步冲到客厅里。他刚进去就看到一边的玻璃窗缓缓向外打开呈四十五度角。

“我都不知道这个还能打开。”Steve感慨道。

“以前不能，最近改造的。”Jarvis语气僵硬地回复道，“但是Stark总有新方法继续打破它们。”

钢铁侠最初只是一个小点，随即一道红色和金色的影子带着白色喷气痕迹从大楼背后闪过飞向开着的窗户。Steve向后退了几步，给Tony留下足够的空间，然后钢铁侠“砰”地一声降落在了房间的正中央。房间地板隆隆作响，Steve看着Tony抬手把左手上拎着的一个穿着紧身牛仔裤和毛线背心的年轻黑人男孩放了下来。钢铁侠的面部装甲向上滑开，Tony继续着他的长篇大论喋喋不休：  
“——而且我不想，我再说一次，我不想因为跟个白痴吃个午饭就上新闻！那个白痴跟我说的是只想采访我，而不是差点死于赤手空拳跑去顶摩托车！”

“Stark先生，我——”

“你叫Peter，对吧？你是个大二学生，不是他妈的大力神！Jesus Christ，Steve，我今天真不顺。”Tony趁那个年轻人还惊讶于他现在就跟美国队长共处一室的时候，一手抓住他的肩膀，一手把他双手禁锢在脑后，然后把他拎起来放进了放外套的壁橱关上了门。“Jarvis，锁上门。那个孩子现在有了遗愿和遗嘱，就差个授权协议书了。Stark集团不想因为这个打官司。”

“好的，Sir。非法监禁确实是可以避免法律诉讼的温和手段。”

“不许顶嘴。”

“当然，Sir。”

“Tony，这到底是怎么回事？”Steve指着缓缓关闭的窗户问，Tony翻了个白眼，又戴上了面部装甲，然后带着他往战斗准备室走，Steve有预感准备室里没准有一身美国队长的制服正在等着他。

“你听说有人想要让冬兵重出江湖了吧？差不多就是那个时候，一群暴徒毁了我的午宴。那个孩子还跑去吓唬一个骑着摩托车的反派坏蛋，我跟你说，要不是我出手及时，他肯定没命了。然后伦敦不也出事儿了么，Jarvis一直在给Pepper打电话，而且——”  
“新消息，sir。”

“说。”

 

“Potts小姐现在很安全。危险发生的时候她正和瓦肯达的总统T’Challa在一起（译：黑豹）。相关资讯还有，有当地的媒体报道说被抓获的几名嫌疑犯均被严重烧伤。”

“这件事跟T’Challa有关吗？”

“不太可能。他单独制服了几名敌方战斗人员，现在正以最高安保等级护送Potts小姐前往瓦肯达大使馆。”

“继续关注。跟她说她放火烧人的样子简直让我‘性’致盎然。”Tony按下了准备室墙上的一个按钮，墙上的一块嵌板打开了，里边是几套超级英雄们的后备制服，Steve拿下了美国队长的那套开始换衣服。

“T’Challa在伦敦做什么？”

“牛津大学在校庆，他是牛津校友。不过我觉得我们不用太担心他。”

“Tony，我现在担心每一个人。”

“我知道。”

“先生们，Barnes中士要求我给他提供一份范围更广的纽约市地图，并且标记了他所记得的纽约地区的剩余九头蛇基地。”

Tony点头：“有几个？”

“市内共有三处，Sir。据Barnes中士所知其中一处是由九头蛇骨干成员把守的武器库，另两处则状态未知。”一张交互式地图出现在Tony面前，他一边看一边“啧啧”不停。Steve戴上头盔走到他旁边一起看地图，这三个九头蛇基地散落在城市各处。

“看来我们得分头干仗了。”Tony嘟囔道。

“告诉我哪个归我。”Steve说。

“带我一个！”门口那边传来的声音说。


	19. Chapter 19

“你到底是谁？！”Tony对着陌生人大喊道。那个人身量苗条，身上穿着一件全身连体红色和蓝色图案的紧身衣，面具上眼睛部位有两个水滴形状的黑色眼罩，衣服上还有黑色的网格状图案。他就像是站在后院隔着篱笆对邻居挥手一样，向两位超级英雄挥着手。

“先生们，Hogan先生报告说在前往大厦的路上遭遇骚乱，目前他们状态安全——”（译：Hogan就是Happy，Tony的那个胖胖的司机）

“Jarvis，现在闭嘴。你是怎么进来的？你到底是谁？”

“额……你也下午好？”他看了看房间周围，赞叹着感慨了一下，然后说：“我是蜘蛛侠！我听说市里边发生了点事然后——”

“钢铁侠，你到底收集了多少超级英雄？”Steve看了看他胸前的蜘蛛图案标记，他现在的感觉可不是用“迷惑”二字就能形容的。

“我没有收集这个家伙，我之前根本就没见过他！孩子，我不知道你到底想要干什么，不过你的样子看起来蠢爆了，而且我们现在有重要的事去做，所以——Jarvis，叫保安来……”

“别这样！我肯定能帮上忙！”他伸开胳膊摆着姿势，“我能打，而且我还特别了解这个城市！甚至还包括上次的打完外星人后，纽约改造了的大路小路我都知道。”

“钢铁侠，我们现在没有时间跟他在这里耗。”

“我们绝对有时间问问这个蠢货是怎么溜——”Tony话说到一半怒吼了起来——Steve从制服边上的一个箱子里拿出了个耳机扔给了蜘蛛侠。新来的年轻人立刻抓住了，用两只手捧在手里。

“钢铁侠，你去Red Hook的那个基地，顺便把我带到Corwn Heights那里。新来的，你知道怎么去第三个目标地点吗？”

“当然！那里不好停车，不过卖的面条超级好吃。”

“很好，出发。”

蜘蛛侠点点头，跑出了门，也许是从电梯下去的，或者直接从窗户跳了出去——谁知道呢。

钢铁侠低吼了一声，按下了一个按钮，天窗就和Steve客厅里的窗户一样倾斜着打开了。他箍住Steve的腰，带他飞向空中。他们只飞出了几个街区，Tony就开始抱怨：“Cap，你刚才不还‘担心每一个人’吗？还记得我以前跟你提过的偏执症吗？我现在说我想念你偏执的时候还来得及么？”

“冷静点，Tony，他只是想要帮忙。还有，麻烦别飞的这么低。”

“我飞的高度刚刚好。还有，他在我房子里乱闯，怎么这还能算得上是帮忙？”

“你真的还没搞懂？”

“ 一会儿再谈这个，我现在要把你扔下去了。”

***

“哦哦哦，”钢铁侠十秒钟后在加密通讯线路里说，“好吧。”

***

‘蜘蛛侠’前往的那个地点已经被搬空并弃用了，所以他说他现在正在尽快赶往队长所在地点。

“咱们打的是九头蛇对吧？”电话那边传来的还有Steve从来没有听过的“咻咻”的声音。

“对，我讨厌的那个新来的，就是打九头蛇。”Tony冷淡地说。

“好好好。呃……Cap，我看见你了，我就在你上边。还——有你知道有辆奇怪的火车正跟着你吗？”

Steve抬头，看见玻璃外墙的摩天大楼边上有一个小黑点。“你是怎么——”话音未落，有人开了枪，蜘蛛侠利落地躲开了。

*****

钢铁侠所在基地只有九个人，已经被钢铁侠修理得丧失战斗能力，他还在这个基地里发现了一个信息站，里边应该储存着四处流窜的九头蛇余党在北美地区剩余的其他基地资料。美国队长的负责点共有十八个人，现在十五个人丧失战斗能力，另外三个被黏糊糊的奇怪白色网状物黏在墙上，这个基地里还有可能是从蜘蛛侠原本负责的基地里搬运过来的大量武器。

（说实话，这场架干起来简直有点……索然无味。基本这些人都没有受过专业的战斗训练，Steve觉得可能是九头蛇真的走投无路，把那些原本坐在办公桌后做文书工作的文职人员也放在了第一线。他想要因为他们从他身边夺走Bucky而复仇、发泄，但是在这些草包身上真的找不到任何宣泄的快感。）

“我要把那个耳机拿回去。”Steve说。警察已经来了，他们控制住了现场的九头蛇成员，好奇民众们也在黄色警戒线之外开始聚集，正在朝里边观望。

“啊？”那孩子抬起头，透过他面具上那两个黑色反光眼罩，Steve都能感觉出他像被丢在街边的小动物一般的绝望，“别这样，我做得多棒啊！我们不能当‘打击犯罪亲兄弟’吗？”

“这个不由我来决定，孩子，我们现在有太多事要处理了。”

“对！这就是为什么你们需要更多人手！你也看见了，我动作超快！而且我从你盾上跳下来的时候那个酷炫的转身！我跟你说，以后就在我墓碑上这么写：‘蜘蛛侠在此安息，他曾从美国队长的盾上跳下来’，然后我绝对就名垂青史了——”钢铁侠停都没有停，直接俯冲下来抓着那孩子的衣服把他拎起来就飞向了Stark大厦。

“Hey！小心点！老兄我这衣服可是独一无二的！”

“你想成为复仇者？没问题，Happy现在回来了，你肯定会喜欢他的。他是我的保安部长，他一定想跟你促膝长谈一番。”

*****

美国队长回到史塔克大厦的时候，电话会议已经开始了。Sam摊开四肢躺在沙发上，他肩膀上有长长一条淤青，别管他现在是什么姿势，至少脸上表情很严肃。跟他们视频通讯的Pepper看起来神色平静，但是她锁骨上也有一块淤青，她身边坐着一位富有的黑人男性，他眉毛上也有一处伤口。另一块屏幕上，黑寡妇正坐在办公桌边摆弄着平板电脑，身后是鹰眼，他百无聊赖地把脚翘在桌上，身上的制服有烧焦的痕迹。

“很高兴看到你们还都四肢健全。”Steve说，Sam翻了个白眼。

“我也想你。”Sam指了指屏幕，“他们正在跟我说最近的事，Pepper现在在伦敦的瓦肯达大使馆，黑寡妇在联合国。”

“联合国出什么事了？”

“没什么事，”Natasha还是看着她的平板电脑，“针对Pepper，Tony和Sam的袭击都是他们搞出来吸引转移神盾局和复仇者成员注意的，他们的真正目标是日内瓦。”

“然后你们俩刚把他们摆平了，”Steve看着他们俩说。他俩现在的样子简直让Steve印象深刻——刚刚进行完一项史诗级的任务，而这一对神盾局探员（应该说是前任神盾局探员）无论是任务开始前、任务过程中、任务结束后看起来都是一副百无聊赖的样子。

“十来分钟就完事了。”鹰眼说，在屏幕里冲着眯起眼睛看着Sam，“新来的？”

“猎鹰。”Sam说。

鹰眼脸上的表情像是在说“不错”。

Steve歪着头问：“他们为什么不直接袭击Stark大厦？”

“他们的战力应该已经不不足够直接攻击这里，他们是故意等我们出去在外面的时候才发动袭击……他们可能还希望说激活了‘组织资产’之后，他可以解决掉还留在楼里的人。”

“他们不打我们打，我不是回来了么。”Tony“砰”地一声直直坐在Sam旁边，把腿翘在茶几上说，“战争机器正在德国空军基地忙什么政府事务，不过他说如果我们需要他的话，他一小时就能飞到这来。”（译：War Machine是Tony的那个好伙伴黑人军人，James Rhodes，我忘了他的军衔了…是上尉吗？）

“跟他说，让他在意大利和我们汇合，”Natasha说，在她的电脑上点出了一个页面，“具体细节我这就发给他。Pepper，你坐下一班航班回国，Stark大厦现在应该还是最安全的地方。”

“我呢？”T’Challa总统说，他的声音低沉而平静，“如果需要我证明能力的话，我可以坐下一班航班飞往意大利。”

Natasha和Pepper交换了一个眼神，然后她停顿了两秒才继续低下头去看她的电脑，“佛罗伦萨，不用担心找不到我们。你下飞机之后鹰眼会去接你，要是身边带着作战装备的话就带上。”

T’Challa点头，Pepper也点了点头，她对Tony说：“我马上就回去见你。”

“注意安全，还有在飞机上别放火。”Tony对她挥了挥手，但是他眼神却比他轻快的话认真太多太多。

Pepper那边屏幕关闭后，Jarvis马上说：“Sir，Barnes中士正在屋顶上，我预判这并不会有任何威胁，但是——”

“但是我跟你说一旦他离开住所就立刻通知我。”Tony摆了摆手。

Natasha放下了电脑抬起头来说：“Sam，你和Happy还好吗？”

“坐的那辆车不太好，”Sam说，“不过我们俩挺好的。”

Natasha点点头：“Steve，Tony，我看你们在纽约那边的画面上，还有第三个人跟你们一起去打仗。”

“他叫Peter Parker，而且他能烦死人。”Tony翻了下白眼，“现在Happy和他在一起，他想帮我们，不过他就跟个12岁的小孩似的。”

Steve歪了下头看着Natasha：“距离我上学的时候已经几十年过去了，不过大二学生应该都是19岁左右吧？”

Natasha和Steve对视了一下：“你们觉得他怎么样？”

Steve说：“他的战斗技巧还需要磨练，不过他很强，而且很快。我不知道他那么蹦来跳去是用了什么方法，不过他确实有超能力。我看他站在墙上躲过了一颗子弹。”

“站在墙上？”Tony眯着眼睛问。

Steve用两根手指摆了一个“V”字，把手倒立起来，把另外一只手当成墙比划了一下，Tony挤了挤眼睛。

“这不算超能力，顶多算是杂技。”

“——一个普通人这么说。”Sam平静地插嘴，Tony转头瞪了他一眼。

“Steve？”Natasha问。

“Parker很有用，他也想帮忙。他不是威胁。”

Tony叹了口气：“我们还得继续找九头蛇。你们必须原谅我直言不讳，不过我满世界在找的是纳粹邪教卧底，不是在找非裔美洲人。”（Peter，Sam，Rhodes和T’Challa凑巧都是黑人）

Sam被逗得偷笑出来，Tony没理他。Steve交叉着双臂抱在胸前，Tony用手扒了扒头发，最终还是挥挥手，调出来一个空白的视频窗口：“Jarvis，联系Hogan。”

屏幕上的房间看起来真的有点像审讯室——没有窗户只有一扇门，屋里有一张小桌子，面对面地放着两张椅子。Happy坐着靠在椅背上，胳膊紧紧抱在胸前，穿着制服的那个年轻人手指有节奏地敲着桌子——气氛尴尬无比。

“他胸前的那个蜘蛛是什么意思？”Sam问。

“没准他下蛋。”Tony高兴地说。

Natasha翻了下眼睛：“放他出来吧。现在我们有鹰眼，战争机器，还有黑豹前往欧洲南部调查。Tony，你能把Jarvis战甲原型机送过来吗？”

“什么东西？”

“别跟我装。”

“什么是Jarvis战甲原型机？”

Tony耸了耸肩。“是Jarvis的战甲。里边没有放人的地方，专门给Jarvis造的，只能他用。防止别人想要穿或者偷我的高科技产物。”

Sam好奇地赞叹了一下。

“如果造好了，就送过来。”Natasha靠在椅背上，拍了下鹰眼的胳膊然后指了指门，鹰眼站起来看了看外面，“那我们这边就有四个人了。”

“加上你是五个。”Steve说。

“我跟你们视频完就坐飞机回纽约。Tony，放那个孩子走，搞清楚他的动态目标视觉预测响应究竟有多好——”她看出了Tony脸上邪恶的表情，说，“问他，不要在他身上做试验。”

Tony伤感地说：“你知道吗，我突然想起来咱们这个五颜六色的战队一直是我赞助的。”

Natasha没理他。“让我担心的是，联合国在各个方面都不太专业。”她冲刚走回房间的鹰眼点了点头，鹰眼的一条胳膊上满是不知道什么人的血液，他冲Natasha比了个“全搞定了”的手势。“这些人的一个方针就是不留活口，他们可能还在更加秘密地搞些更大的项目。”

Sam坐了起来：“在我们遇见更多的乐子之前，我还得在这儿用冰袋冰敷多久？”

“乐子都在欧洲，boys。原地待命，保护‘资产’。我这就回去和Steve一起帮助他恢复。你，钢铁侠，还有那个新来的孩子要比平时更谨慎地抵挡住任何针对大厦或纽约市的威胁和袭击企图。”

Sam和Steve点头，Tony像是有些惊讶没有说话。所以在Natasha那边的屏幕关闭了之后，他们三个之间是一片寂静。

“说真的，”Tony说，“什么时候起她开始给我们安排事了？”

“你是在抱怨吗？”Sam伸了个懒腰站起来，晃悠到窗户边上。“天啊，累死我了。我现在就在Stark大厦，但是我居然累到都不想去看Playboy兔女郎和无边泳池了。”

“Jarvis，跟Happy说放那个蜘蛛娃回家。”Tony也站了起来，活动着胳膊伸展了下肩膀。“兔女郎？好几年前Pepper就把她们都轰出去了。来吧，Wilson，我带你去看泳池。”


	20. Chapter 20

Steve把便装套在了他的制服外面，他下意识地走到了Bucky的卧室里，发现里边没有人，才想起Jarvis说Bucky去了别处。

“呃……Jarvis，”他说，“电梯能直接到楼顶吗？”

“可以，Sir。不过说到Barnes中士，我可以给你播放他那边的实况监控录像吗？”

Steve停下了脚步，他有点犹豫——能有一个智能电脑管家时刻留意他朋友的情况是一一回事，但是如果Bucky根本就没有意识到他在被监控的话，那这样未经许可的监控就有点像是监视了。“我觉得这样不太好，”他说，但是又加了一句，“除非……他现在还好吗？”

“是的，sir。如果团队中的最新成员Parker先生继续现在的运动轨迹，那么Barnes中士马上就会见到他。”

“什么？给我看看。”

一个屏幕出现在他面前——屏幕被平均分成了一个“田”字格，每一个都是一个监控摄像头的实时图像。四个图像从不同方向拍摄的都是一个人，那个人现在正在大楼的侧面往上爬，他的左手平着贴在楼面表层，但是却让他平稳的挂在楼上，他的右手贴着右耳，这个姿势让Steve知道他肯定是在用手机打电话。

“不不不，我——把电视关上，May阿姨。我保证，我真的保证——不不不，Stark先生把我救出来了。我知道看起来挺吓人，Stark先生套上了钢铁侠盔甲然后把他们都轰倒了！我很好，真的，连一处小刮伤都没有。我就是还要在这儿填几个免责声明啊承诺不起诉啊什么什么的，他们马上就会放我走的。答应我，把电视关上好吗？”

从他说的话听起来，他确实还是很年轻，Steve想到了Tony之前说的话。在这个屏幕的右方又出现了两个屏幕，上面显示Bucky正面朝外靠在屋顶的矮墙上，向外俯瞰着曼哈顿。他穿着T恤和帽衫，即使没有系鞋带，牛仔裤和靴子也算是好好穿在了身上。Steve看着Bucky那边的画面，又看了看那个男孩那边的画面，想看看接下来会发生什么。

“好的，好，遵命，女士。不不，我不会的。有啊，我当然谢过他了。走之前我要去Stark大厦的楼顶上拍一张照片，放在我的报告里。就这一件事了，我拍完了立刻直接回家。什么？不是啊，扔它是因为它长毛了啊。等我到家我来做吧，家里还有火鸡肉吗？”

Steve看着Bucky那边的屏幕，发现他直起身来，冲着声音传来的方向微微歪着头。然后他决定冲声音的方向走过去——而不是走开。那个男孩距离楼顶也就还剩五十码了，风有点大，他也提高了说话的声音。

“那我就回家的时候去——好好好，不去，真不去了，好的好的，直接回家。我也爱你，拜拜~我也爱你，神啊，拜拜！”

他把手机塞进了兜里，翻过围墙站在了楼顶上。Steve盯着Bucky的举动，不知道自己应不应该在Bucky误会眼前的情况，想要采取行动的时候上去阻止他。但是以Steve对Bucky的了解来看，Bucky也正在思索眼前是什么样的情况，他仔仔细细打量着几分钟前从楼外面爬到楼顶上的那个带着面具的人，那个人本来想抬腿就走，但是看到Bucky的时候他明显踉跄了一下。

“你是不是——你好像是——”

Bucky没有动，还在仔细观察眼前的这个男孩。而那个男孩抬起手来攥成一个拳挡在嘴前。

“老兄，你是不是BUCKY BARNES？！”

Bucky歪了下头，他们之间很长一阵都没有人说话，这种沉默像是在某方面打压了这孩子的激情，“刚才在市中心打架的也有你。”

“啊——对，我猜你也看电视了哈？”

“那个电脑给我把图像投在了房间的墙上，”Steve注意到Bucky用牙齿咬着下唇，他通常做这个举动的时候都是在专心思考，努力想要想起或者记起什么，“你是Stark的朋友？”

“对，当然了！我——我——真对不起，老兄，但是我们能不能再谈谈你其实没死这件事？我是说，我知道Tony Stark有各种炫酷的玩意和各种炫酷的朋友，不过，等等，你不是和Steve Rogers一起被冻在冰里了吗？”

Bucky弯了弯嘴角却没有多少真实笑意：“我被冻在了别的地方。”

“哦哦哦哦哦！”蜘蛛侠盯着他足足有一分钟，然后站在原地摇了摇头，像是想要消化一下这信息量，然后他伸出了一只手，“呃，见、见到你真是太棒了，太酷了！我是你的忠实粉丝！我上高中的时候还写了一篇关于你的论文。”

“论文？”Bucky现在看起来真的像是要笑起来了，他甚至还伸出手来和那孩子握了下手，“关于什么的？”

“我把我能找到手的原始文献历史文献什么的全都看了，然后把里边有关你的全都摘选出来了，老兄，我是说——”蜘蛛侠像个动画人物一样在空气里夸张地比划着，“我是说，我得写…呃，一篇论文，而且我历史一直都想学的不太好。我坚持的论点就是你是我们打赢二战的关键人物，而且我越查资料，论文就越写越长。你太棒了！”

“我只是一名士兵。”

“Steve Rogers身上的慢性病列成清单比我的胳膊还长，而且你从小就一直在照顾他！”他继续夸张地比划着，“那时候Rogers还只能在台上卖国债，是什么时候他成为一个真正的战士的？是他听说你有危险的时候！如果你没有被抓住，他也不会偷个头盔就上战场，还直接从那架飞机上跳下去；他也不会把你和其他的战俘一起解救出来；也不会有咆哮突击队，他更不会发现红骷髅的大量武器库存，呃，你知道的，然后把它们都给炸了，付之一炬，呃…对二战真的有很大影响……”蜘蛛侠鼻子喷着气笑起来，“还有还有，然后你还给他找到了几个好哥们，你们一起跑遍欧洲到处炸毁纳粹各种东西。你真的太棒了！”

Bucky没有说话，飞快地眨了眨眼，目光四处躲闪——就连面前那孩子都注意到了。

“你没事……吧？”

“嗯，我…我刚回来不久。”

“哦，哦哦，Jeez，你现在脑子里还是1945年？我是说，我是不是得给你解释一下电视真人秀啊短信啊什么的？”

“就……呃，”Bucky用手在脸上抹了一把，目光转移向出口方向，“别跟别人说你见到过我，好吗？”

“好、好的！”蜘蛛侠说。Steve突然觉得自己可以相信这个孩子，他松了口气。“好吧，你继续……呃，继续思考。我——”他把手机掏出来，按了底下的一个按键，然后举起来拍了一张楼外摩天大楼风景的照片，“我就是想在这儿拍张照片，啊……我们以后见。”他退开了几步，尴尬地挥了挥手，然后朝着旁边的一座大楼伸出胳膊。一条白色的线不知道从哪儿冒出来——似乎是从他手腕——那条白线连接在了半个街区以外那座摩天大楼的某个角，他跳上Stark大厦楼顶围墙，俯冲而下，像泰山那样，跟荡秋千似的走了。

“——我有一个画着你的午餐盒！”他的声音远远传来（最后的表白），然后他的身影就消失不见了。

*****

Bucky走进房间看到Steve的时候，他的眼睛立刻就眯起来，定焦到了Steve脸上的某处——Steve这才记起来，战斗的时候有个人用枪托在他脸上来了一下子。

“我没事，”Steve像发誓一样，飞快地把手举了起来，“只是擦了一下，真的没事。”

Bucky不耐烦地吸了口气，但还是点了点头，然后转身走到了床边。Steve感觉他到楼顶上可能是想换个环境自己静一静，但是被蜘蛛侠打搅了，所以现在有点不高兴。

“我——Jarvis给我看了屋顶上的事，”Steve说，他不想对他隐瞒任何事，“你碰见了我们的新成员。”

“他还只是个孩子。”

“我们开始打仗的时候，也还是孩子。”

“是啊，那个结局可不太好。”Bucky用手掌根部揉了揉眼睛，然后慢慢地，他把掌心按在了自己头部的两侧，“上帝啊，Steve，我……所有的事感觉都不对。”

“什么意思？”

“我……我感觉我根本就不应该……就好像我不应该在这里，我不属于这里，我应该在布鲁克林…就好比我看到你脸上的淤青，我应该去给你拿点冰块敷在那里，这样它就不会肿起来。然后，我看着外面，我觉得我应该是在…在香港……”他把额头贴在了玻璃上，“我不知道我是为了做什么去的香港，但是我知道我不是跟你在一起，所以我敢肯定我做的一定是坏事。”

Steve有几秒钟，不知道应该要说些什么才好，但是他过了一会儿开口说道：“那个孩子说得对，关于你做的那些事，他说的都对。你帮助了我，在咆哮突击队里英勇奋战……”他顿了一下，“你以前是个好人，你现在也是好人。”

“你说的不像是我。”

“嗯…我不知道他看的那些原始文献上有没有写你唱歌有多难听，或者在我病得太厉害只能躺在床上的时候，你给我讲的那些笑话有多傻多冷。”这些事太重要了，他想要告诉Bucky。

过了一会儿，Bucky有点不好意思地说：“刚才，我…我吐了。Stark说的那些，那些他们以前……”

“你太震惊了，这很正常。发生了太多事了。”

“以前发生了太多的事，现在开始……开始连起来了。但是太多了……就好像是你醒过来了，你的梦你记得清清楚楚，只是那场梦比你的一生还要长。”

Steve设身处地的想了想，看着Bucky，简直开始希望他可以再次朝他走过来，这样他就可以伸出双手，再次把他拥入怀中。“有什么是我能做的吗？”话说出口后他赶紧补充道：“我知道有些事可能我也不一定能帮到你，Buck，但是我……如果我能帮你的话，如果我能的话……”

他伸出手，掌心向上。Bucky从床边走开，坐在了床上，随后躺了下去。是想再小睡一会儿吗？Steve也不确定。

然后他就听到了他此生听过的，最含糊，却也最发自内心，最诚挚的请求——

“我们一会儿能再去吃点东西吗？”Bucky小声说。


	21. Chapter 21

Bucky看起来对于自己一个人睡没有什么意见，所以Steve就直接走进了走廊正对面那间的隔壁。跟他猜的一样，他听见了浴室里的水声——Tony把Sam安排在了离Steve和Bucky最近的房间。

Steve走进门，跨过地上放着的两个箱子，一个露营包，然后他发现在卧室的矮衣橱上，放着一个已经从行李里拿出来的相框，里边是一张Sam家大家庭的全家福——他还有点小感动。他敲了敲浴室的门。

“Sam？”

“让伤员好好洗个澡！”

“那我欠你的那顿汉堡呢？”

“吃吃吃！”Steve听到Sam热情洋溢的声音的时候没忍住笑了出来，“Steve，你的朋友可真不赖。”

Steve知道他说的是Tony，于是说：“在我跟Natasha被人追杀的时候，你也收留了我们。”

“是啊，不过我那可没有这么豪华的浴室，”Sam关上了水，“说起来，这个浴室真的差不多跟我家一样大。”

*****

Steve确实需要出去走走。他对于把Bucky一个人留在楼里担心得不得了，但是他也知道如果有任何事发生的话，Jarvis会给他打电话，而且餐馆离得也不远。夕阳已经被曼哈顿的摩天大厦挡在了后面，而且不久前那场骚乱引起的恐慌也还没有平复。在傍晚昏暗的夕阳里，Steve不怎么担心在曼哈顿行色匆匆的人潮里会有人认出他，所以他只带了一顶棒球帽。

Sam皱眉说：“跟你说点正事？”

Steve扬起眉毛看着他。

“你看起来糟糕得像一坨屎。”

Steve笑起来：“是么，我…呃，这几天过得挺累的。”

“我是说，你找到他之前还只是不太好，但是你现在……”Sam做了个手势，Steve这才明白他提的是他脸上的淤青，跟他身上的伤口一样，他脸上的伤也还没有好全。“现在呢？你们俩最近还好吗？”

“他……”Steve开了口，但是有不知道要怎么说完这句话，“我在公寓里看见他的时候，我觉得他可能好几天都没有吃过东西了，他不能……他完全就不像一个正常的人。”

“但是他现在至少不会用枪打你了。”

“不，他没有——他一直都没有伤害我，或是伤害其他人。”他迅速地说，因为他觉得可能Tony自己都数不清，Bucky到底有多少次把他暴力地从Steve身边拽开（或者说是扔）。

Sam点了点头，然后在街角停下了。Steve没有注意到交通信号灯已经变成了红色，还想往前走，Sam赶紧拽住了他的胳膊。Steve有点尴尬。

“那还不错啊。”Sam说。

“不过他还有很多事很多东西要学……比如怎么照顾自己，怎么开口要他想要的东西，怎么睡觉……他现在正睡着，晚上会睡，白天也会小睡两次。”

“他可能是个九十岁老人，也可能是个在长个子的青少年，明白了。”

“他没什么困难就接受了Jarvis的存在，不像我那时候……你知道的，我刚解冻的时候。但是在Tony想给他做脑部扫描的时候，他差点就崩溃了。而且Tony跟我说了越多关于他的大脑状况，我越觉得Bucky肯定记得他们是怎么……怎么消除掉他的记忆的。”Steve的手势和语气都很无助。

“是啊，Tony跟我提了说他必须要给什么机器重新搞成粉红色，还贴了Hello Kitty的贴画。”Sam叹了口气，“听着，你可能觉得我的话不中听，但是即使他现在会做恶梦，但你也要庆幸他至少还能睡会儿觉。你不会想要知道那些睡不着觉还不吃东西的人会怎么样……他们瘦下去衰弱下去的速度快到你想不到。”

“哦，他吃得可不少。”Steve笑起来，“我觉得可能他现在最习以为常的东西就是丰盛的早餐和泡澡。”

“可能是以前别人把他当做兵器的时候不会给他午饭吃，也不会让他泡澡。对咱们来说的无聊普通人日常没准现在会对他的恢复有效果。”他们走到了餐馆门口，在Steve为带着孩子的女士开门的时候，Sam就在他后面说：“说好的保持低调呢？你现在应该伪装成普通人。”

“我不管你怎么说，反正我看过其他人也这么做过，”Steve注意到后边还有一位抱着睡着小孩的年轻母亲，他继续拉着门，“我也看你这么做过。”

“那是因为我什么都被你比下去了。”他们说着话走到餐馆里，排队等着点餐。

*****

在Bucky十六岁的时候，他发现Steve在一个小巷子里被人打得半死。这次比以往的每次都更惨——他连站起来的机会都没有，只能把蜷成一团来护住胸口，而另一个男孩一次、一次、一次地狠狠踹在他的胸腹上。那个趾高气扬的男孩像个魔鬼，他不生气，他在笑，高兴地不得了，像是一只抓住了受伤小鸟的残忍野兽。

Bucky记不全了，但是他记得他的手指是怎么样掐在那个男孩脖子上，把他的脸狠狠撞在左边的砖墙上，自己的拳头是怎么样猛击在他已经开始流血的脸上。他记得在男孩倒地的时候，他是怎么用膝盖，把全部体重都压在男孩的肚子上。他记得那个男孩发出了什么样的声音。他记得他是怎么样把男孩拎起来，再把他狠狠踹到墙上，让他被自己吐出来的胆汁呛到。他比平时打架的时候还要残忍，他从未见到Steve或其他人伤成这样。

“住手！”Steve大喊道，他的呼吸都是破碎的，所以Bucky停手了。Steve的脸上青一块紫一块，而当Bucky把他带回家，检查他身上的时候，发现他身体上也跟他脸上一样伤的不轻。但是Steve看着他的样子——他目光里全是失望，像是比起身上的伤痛，Bucky比那个混蛋还要伤他更深。但是Bucky不敢看他的眼睛——

然后他们两个长大了，Bucky有了一个女友，名字叫做Marla。他们并没有交往很长时间，不过Bucky开始明白Marla喜欢什么，而他也喜欢哄他开心。她有着柔软卷曲的棕色长发，和俏皮的笑容——她笑起来的样子很聪明，和她在一起总是不会厌烦。他从来都没有带她回国自己家，不过去能去她家里也不错。她住在一个大学旁边，从来不会让Bucky呆太久。Bucky也觉得无所谓，因为即使她留他过夜，他也觉得自己那一宿肯定也会睡不着，因为他担心一个人留在家里的Steve——

然后就是经济大萧条，战争开始了。死亡不可避免。但是Bucky自己心里明白，即使他没有被强制征兵，他也会自愿报名参军，也许是为了钱，也许是为了从布鲁克林逃离。他在码头和其他地方打两份工，但是赚的钱也总是不够，Steve的身体一直也不见好，他还一直都是那么瘦，怎么养都长不上肉。他想要逃开，他的感觉就像是……每一次他看到Steve蓝色的眼睛，粉红色的嘴唇，他纤细的手腕拿起木柴扔进壁炉里，他的声音从隔壁传来问他晚餐想要吃什么的时候，他的心就蠢蠢欲动地越厉害——

然后他住在湿冷的帐篷里，外面总有人在哭泣，即使没有哭出声来，他们也知道有人在哭。有人俯在铺盖卷上哭泣，有人在祈祷，祈祷可以从已经注定的死亡中逃离，或是祈祷其他什么可能会比较容易成真的事，甚至祈祷和平，他们只是想——

然后他醒来，Steve的身体高大健壮得像是一名拳击手，他站在旁边，上身探过来，他的脸上是战火的灰烬，Bucky说出了他的名字，然后——

然后是铺天盖地的雪白，他感觉不到自己的手臂，他看着——

然后是黑暗的房间，他在尖叫——

*****

Steve打开门，然后用能不把门撞烂的最大力气把它摔在墙上，他不想要触碰Bucky，只能绝望地用这样的巨响把Bucky唤醒，但是没有任何效果。“Bucky，醒醒。”Bucky躺在床单上，全身都在发抖，喘着粗气口中说这话，Steve不忍心再看哪怕一眼，所以他爬到床上，用自己的双手握住Bucky发抖的手，轻轻地捏了捏，然后一边又一边地在他耳边呼唤他的名字。

“Bucky，Bucky，Bucky，Bucky，Bucky……”

Bucky抽出了手坐了起来，眼睛因为恐惧而睁开，即使他看到了Steve，认出了他的眼睛，他还是在害怕。

“对不起……”Bucky的声音嘶哑无比。Steve不在意他刚才是在做恶梦还是什么，不管他记起了什么，还是梦到了什么，他都管不了这么多了——

“没事的，我不生气，来。”

Bucky这次没有犹豫，他扑进Steve的怀里，把脸埋进了Steve的肩窝。他还在瑟瑟发抖，深深地吸着气。

“没事了，现在没事了，我回来了。Jarvis告诉我说你在做恶梦，我就回来了。”

Bucky没有伸手回抱他，但是也没有推开。他就在自己怀里，他的味道熟悉得让Steve心痛——Steve抱着他，温暖的手在他的背上轻柔地画着圈安抚他。

“你在喘气。”Bucky的嘴唇贴在Steve的衣服上说。

Steve笑了一声：“我爬回来的。”

“你身上有食物的味道，”Bucky说，然后他不发抖了，“有没有——我能——”

“Bucky，你想吃多少都可以，什么时候吃都可以。”Steve把他抱得更紧，“你想什么时候睡觉就可以什么时候睡，还有——还有我和Tony说了，我一会儿给你部手机。”

“用来做什么？”

“如果我不在的话，你可以给我打电话。”

“哦。”

有人在敲门，Steve转头看了一下，想要放开Bucky去应门。但是在他想松手的时候，Bucky伸出一只手贴在了他的胳膊上。

“等一会儿。”Steve对门外说，继续拥抱着Bucky。Bucky更深地缩进他的怀里，想要尽可能地从他身上汲取亲密的接触。他带着Steve一起倒在床上的时候，Steve没有反抗，顺着他的意思抱着他躺在了床上。

Bucky觉得很温暖。

他身上已经没有柔软的地方了，他的腰和背上都是坚实的肌肉，但是不知为何，他却觉得自己现在脆弱而无助。当Bucky把腿和Steve的腿纠缠在一起的时候，Steve只能在脑中一遍一遍地告诉自己Bucky这个动作的意思和他自己想的完全不一样。

“门口的可能是我朋友Sam，”Steve心生一计说道，“我跑回来的时候，把食物全都扔给他让他带回来了。”

虽然Bucky还是没有说话没有动，但是Steve明白应该还是对食物的渴望占了上风——Bucky稍稍推开了他一些，看着他，非常非常小心翼翼地问：“我们的吗？”

Steve笑着做起来：“你当然可以吃，不过你必须保证，对Sam好一点，好吗？”因为不能再拥抱触碰Bucky，他的双手感到空虚无比。但是他现在，甚至以后，他都要适应忍受这样的感觉。“他，呃，在天空母舰上那天，他跟我在一起。”

Bucky咬了咬嘴唇：“我不记得他了没关系吗？”

“当然没关系。”Steve站起来，他穿着的衣服因为刚才躺在床上有点凌乱，他拉了拉身上的衣服，然后眼角的余光撇见Bucky也学着他拉了拉自己的衣服。他们走到餐厅的时候，Sam嘴里正嚼着一个迷你芝士汉堡，忙着把一大纸包的薯条倒出来。

“嗯唔嗯嗯……”Sam满嘴吃的跟他们打了个招呼，Steve打开冰箱去找喝的——一瓶啤酒，两听可乐。他打开瓶盖把啤酒递给了Sam，然后把一听可乐递给了Bucky，坐在了他的身边。Bucky看了看易拉罐就认出了这是可乐。

“Sam，这是 Bucky，”Steve平静的说，装得好像只是介绍两个普通朋友见面，“Bucky，这是Sam Wilson，是我新交的朋友。”

Bucky什么都没有说，谨慎地看着Sam，然后等着。Steve明白了，他把一半的薯条都倒在了Bucky面前的盘子里。

Sam看着Steve说：“好吧。”Steve尽量让表现如常，不让他看出自己的紧张，然后就听Sam接着说，“我明白为什么你一定要卖够6个人吃的量了。”


	22. Chapter 22

Bucky安静地吃着东西，在Sam往盘子里到番茄酱或者起身去冰箱里拿啤酒的时候，Bucky偷偷抬头看他。当Sam发现Bucky在偷看他的时候，只是平静地说：“上次你见我的时候，我身上有一对大翅膀，你把它们搞坏了。不过那时候我也正在对你开枪，所以咱们就算扯平了吧。”

Sam的这种轻描淡写，甚至可以算得上是在安抚Bucky的说话方式让Steve松了口气。

Bucky深深吸了一口气，做好了准备才开口说道：“对不起，我把你的翅膀扯下来了。”

Sam扬起了眉，他显然没想到会听到那头三个字，更不要说能听到Bucky跟他说了一句完整的话。但他只是点了点头，拿着新一瓶啤酒坐回了桌边，他拿起一个汉堡，一边剥开锡纸一边说：“没事，那对翅膀我是背在身上的，就跟双肩背包是的，你知道双肩背包吧？不是……”他抬起拇指，滑过他的肩膀指了指背。

Bucky睁大了眼睛，像是刚刚才明白Sam的翅膀不是通过手术连接到他的脊柱和其他身体部位上的。

“哦。”

“是啊，要是那样的话，肯定疼惨了。”

他们继续安静地吃起了东西。气氛有点尴尬，所以电话铃响起来的时候，Steve简直想要感谢上帝。

“Hi，Pepper。”Steve说。

“你好啊，Steve。”她说话的声音总是这么温和。她一直都喜欢他，感觉像是以前Bucky的妈妈也喜欢他的那种喜欢——因为她觉得Steve总能不让她儿子胡乱闯祸。“我已经回国了，现在正在往大厦走。你和你的朋友可以一会儿来见我吗？我安排了电话会议。”

“电话会议？”

“Tony会在他的领域尽力帮你，现在轮到我了。你们二十五分钟之后到32层来好吗？”

*****

32层都是会议室，Pepper选的是它们其中比较私密的一间，屋里有几张舒适的扶手椅，还有一个小酒吧。吧台上放着一盘从附近的点心店里买来的饼干，饼干的甜香味迅速夺走了Bucky的注意力。他飞快地看了Steve一眼寻求他的允许，在得到肯定的答复后，他拿起一片尝了尝味道。

Tony是个聪明人，但Pepper才是个真正的天才。

接下来的半个小时Steve过的迷迷糊糊，他签了一些关于他有权为Bucky在医疗问题上做一切决定的授权书，Bucky也同样签了字。Steve问Pepper这些是怎么运作的，Bucky应该在七十年前就被认定为死亡了。Pepper只是轻描淡写地笑了笑，她微笑的方式让Steve明白了这个女人在工作领域内，只有四个字可以形容她——无所不能。

三位专家的图像被传输到了会议室的大屏幕上，专家们在谈起相关的事的时候，每次都是先和Bucky交谈，再和Steve谈话。他们问Bucky是不是喜欢这里（喜欢），是不是还想要继续呆在这里（是的），他对自己的健康状况有没有什么最终目标（没有），新胳膊用着怎么样（还可以）。

当Bucky的目光变得有些呆滞，开始盯着屏幕角落上的一点的时候，医生们并没有觉得惊讶，只是习以为常地开始还是Steve交谈。Steve现在心情也有些复杂，他心底对Pepper是百分之一百的信任，她为Bucky找来了优秀的医生会诊，这些高明的医生懂得要把Bucky放在第一位，要第一个和他说话。他们告诉Steve说Bucky的DNA构成跟他相似，但并不完全一样。Bucky所注射的血清在增强力量、速度、和耐受力等方面对他身体的改造和Steve所注射的血清基本持平，其中一位医生出版过几本关于Erskine科研成果的相关书籍，并尝试过去复制血清。他说Bucky现在的状况需要密切观察，他也会继续相关研究。

他说的话好想让Bucky有点不高兴，所以Steve装着想要吃块饼干，在拿饼干的时候，偷偷把饼干盘子往Bucky面前推了推。虽然已经知道答案，但Steve还是问了是否Bucky的治疗都由他们负责，并且要求他们在进行任何治疗之前都要向他寻求许可，医生们答应了。

他们问Bucky还有什么问题吗，Bucky立刻转头看向Steve。Steve问是不是以后都是这样通过视频来做治疗恢复，他们的回答是肯定的，并说如果有需要的话，他们会让Tony订购一些医疗设备。Pepper这时说一切都已经买好并准备妥当了。医生之中专攻脑外伤和战俘创伤治疗女医生说她目前在另一个时区，她给Steve和Bucky留下了一个电话号码，说如果有需要的话，可以拨打这个电话。Pepper说医生们的电话她都已经输入进了Bucky的新手机里，也为Steve用纸抄了一份。

Pepper从她手上的一叠文件里抽出了六张美国队长的特写照片，和一根黑色马克笔一起递给了Steve。她清楚地告诉他那三位专家家里孩子们的名字要怎么拼，显然这几张照片寄过去后，会让这几个孩子高兴得不得了。

“别误会，Bucky的治疗费用我都会照常付，”Pepper的嘴角挑起一抹微笑，“但是这个礼物，才能让医生们更尽心尽力。”

*****

回到房间后，Bucky说他要去洗澡，Steve点了点头，假装他的全部注意力都在Pepper写给他的笔记和自己的速写本上。Bucky在浴室里走来走去，独自鼓捣着那些旋钮和按钮。Steve觉得他花了这么长时间鼓捣这些，一半是因为在过去的多半个世纪里，他都没有独自让自己好好洗个澡的机会，另一半是因为他们那时候用的浴缸跟现在的这个一点都不一样。

当水终于从莲蓬头里喷出来的时候，Bucky关上了浴室门。Steve大大地松了一口气，如果再让他和上次一样，进去给Bucky洗个澡的话，他真没准就要死在里边了。

Pepper给他的笔记上写着有些他没有想到的事，包括让Bucky过上规律生活的重要性（最好要给他制定一个时间表），还有让他接触新鲜事物的时候，一定要循序渐进。在接触新人新事的时候，如果他需要歇一歇，花些时间消化的话，一定要让他休息，不要把他逼得太紧。不要把他介绍给太多人，也尽量不要让他参加需要复杂思考的活动。笔记页的边缘，Pepper画了两个箭头，指向她用娟秀优美的字体写着的“棒球赛录音”和“记得问Jarvis云端储存的事”。

Steve问了Jarvis，Jarvis解释道Potts小姐想要介绍给他的是储存在云端的音乐，这些音乐可以在Jarvis系统覆盖的任何地方播放。

“我收集了大量从1930年代至1950年代的音乐，”Jarvis说话的时候，房间里响起了Bing Crosby的音乐，“如果您有兴趣的话，我也可以根据你的需求播放其他。”

“谢谢。”Steve若有所思地盯着他手里空白的速写本。他一直都不太擅长于接受现代科技，他觉得这些真的没什么用，但是现在想到这能够帮助Bucky，Steve现在……现在觉得他开始对这些高科技刮目相看了。

Steve找出了个平板电脑，然后上了eBay，他决定要去买一台留声机再买几张唱片，有些是他们以前买过的，有些是想买但是一直没有买的（或者买不起的）。Jarvis简直就是天赐神物，但是有实体的东西也很不错。Jarvis似乎没有觉得自己被冒犯或者忽视了，他还推荐了大厦附近几家卖“乙烯唱片”的音乐商店。

Bucky洗好澡出来的时候，房间里正在播放Artie Shaw的音乐。他腰上系着一条毛巾，头发被草草地擦干了。Steve在速写本上胡乱画着线，在Bucky穿衣服的时候，他死死盯着桌子的一脚看。然后Steve偷偷瞥了他一眼——只看了脸，真的只看了脸——Bucky看起来迷失在了思绪里。

*****

他们在欧洲的日子，感觉像是一辈子那么长。当Steve把他救出来后，他们就一直在满欧洲跑追打纳粹，日复一日，他们开始觉得模糊。意大利、奥地利、法国看起来都一样，但是每个城市都却有着独特的风景。虽然他们所有人衣衫单薄地生活在恐惧之中，但是无论是在森林里、乡间小路上，他们和咆哮突击队的同志们总是在天气糟糕的事后，围坐在一起，用不同的语言相互讲着故事。

Bucky记得他教过Steve说几句法语。Gabe有的时候会唱起歌，唱的基本都是布鲁斯歌曲（Blues）或是他们从经过的乡间学会的，或是从收音机里听到过的歌。

Bucky自始至终地追随着Steve，不过在战斗了三周后，他不得不勉强承认他的想法有些软化了——他只希望他们都能活下去。这才是最重要的。

Steve有了其他的朋友，就意味着跟他在一起的时间越来越少，但Bucky却觉得这或许是个好事。Steve逐渐建立起了他那名闻天下的声誉，他指引着他们，做出每一个重大决策，战无不胜。在之前，Bucky一直幻想着也许在以后的某一天，会有一种方法让Steve的身体可以好起来，让他不会再那样剧烈地咳嗦，让人担心他会不会在这个冬天就会病死。而现在Steve已经好了，身材高大，战无不胜，近乎无敌。

Bucky痛恨这一切，他痛恨Steve总是一次又一次以身涉险。他现在确实很强壮，但他也不是刀枪不入，总有一天会有一颗子弹打中他，让他倒下。Bucky想都不敢想如果他看到那一幕的话会是怎么样。

“腾点地。”Bucky在晚上的时候小声说，托着铺盖卷往Steve身边凑，他们似乎是在瑞士边境。

“嗯？”Steve在毯子下动了动，他现在身材那样高大，那么大只的轮廓让Bucky觉得这有些怪，像是他和Steve的角色突然对调了。

“冷。”Bucky说谎，然后抬起一只手臂揽在了Steve腰上，把他抱紧，装作Steve还是需要他为他取暖，装作他这样是为了Steve好。

*****

Steve在Bucky爬到床上的时候坐了起来准备离开，Bucky伸出右手假肢的手指抓住了床单，把自己紧紧裹了起来。Steve看了看床，又看了看Bucky。Bucky只是低着头，向下看着。

“冷。”Bucky只简短地说了一个词，然后翻身背对着Steve，再也没有说话。


	23. Chapter 23

在冬天Steve因为太冷睡不着的时候，Bucky第一次爬上了他的床。他在小时候也在Steve家留宿过几次，不过这跟那几次都不一样。屋外的寒风呼啸而过，在风声稍歇的时候，Steve知道Bucky能够听见自己粗重不稳的呼吸声，他知道Bucky一定知道自己没有睡着，正因病痛而辗转反侧。

“你必须好好休息。”Bucky喃喃着坐起来，把自己床上的每一条被褥都扒下来，抱到Steve床上盖在他身上。即使是这样也还是不够厚，但是Steve觉得好些了。Steve刚要问Bucky他要怎么睡，他的床上只有光秃秃的一个床垫了，然后他就觉着又有一个枕头挤在了他的枕边。然后Bucky钻进了他的被窝，他高大而温暖的身体躺在了床上，床垫的左边因为他结实的体重而陷了下去。Bucky自己嘀咕了几句，然后推了推Steve的肩让他侧躺着，Steve感觉到Bucky的胸膛紧紧贴在了自己背上，好温暖……他尽量装作若无其事，让自己一动不动地躺着，他甚至不敢说话——他怕自己说错话，怕Bucky会离开，怕他以后不会再这样抱着他一同入睡。

*****

Steve听见有人敲门的时候，他叹口气翻了个身就又睡着了。然后他的手机响了，他也完全没有拿起来看的打算，只是又翻了个身，伸出一条手臂，感觉到身边有另一个结实而温暖的物体。他满足地呢喃了一下，往那边凑了凑，鼻尖接触到了因为有人睡在里边而温暖柔软的棉织品。

这感觉真好。这感觉真的太好了……

“Rogers队长。”Jarvis的音量非常、非常的轻，“Wilson正在走廊里等着你。”

“嗯？”Steve深深地吸了口气，他简直不敢置信世界上居然会有东西这么好闻——这个味道熟悉无比，让他身心舒畅，这是家的味道。他手臂下的人微微动了动，Steve稍用力地抱紧他，想让他在自己怀里多呆一会儿。

“Rogers队长。”Jarvis的声音虽然是平和的电子音，但是却用巧妙的起伏提醒Steve他现在并不是睡在自己房间里。

“哦！哦…”Steve一瞬间坐了起来，低头看着还睡着的Bucky。Bucky蜷在层层毯子里沉沉地睡着，脸上神情放松而恬静，棕色的发丝盖在了他的脸上——他不是一直都睡得很轻吗？也许不是一直都睡得那么轻？“好，告诉他，呃……”

“好的，sir。”

Steve用最轻缓的动作溜下了床，努力不吵醒Bucky，轻轻打开门，开了足够自己可以钻出去的一个缝，然后又轻轻地关上了门，然后他抬头看见了Sam。

Sam身上穿着的是准备去慢跑的运动服，现在正挑起一边眉毛看着他。

“Sam，我——”

Sam指了指走廊对面Steve自己的房间。“穿衣服去。”Steve从来都没有见Sam这么严厉地跟他说过话。Steve决定最好还是服从Sam的指示，顺便也让他自己能有几分钟理清一下头绪。他大概知道刚才那一幕在Sam看来意味着什么，这个想法让他的胃沉沉地坠了下去。

当Steve穿着干净的T恤和短裤出来的时候，Sam点了点头带他走向了电梯，并在Steve问出他们要去哪儿之前和Jarvis说让他锁上电梯门。

“Steve，我喜欢你。”

“Sam？”

“不是那种喜欢。我的意思是，这么说吧，我觉得你是一个大好人，好得都不像活人的那种好人。”

“呃，谢谢你……？”

“不过Steve，今天早上我起床的时候，我问这个电脑‘Hey，你是叫Jamie还是什么呀？Steve的房间是哪一间？’他告诉我说就在我的隔壁，但是你是从对面那间走出来的，而且你出来的时候头发那么乱，看见我的时候眼睛一下就瞪大了，所以，我必须得问这一句，”Sam停顿了一下，但是Steve知道Sam肯定没有说完——Sam确实没有说完，他向Steve面前跨了一步，把他逼到墙边说，“告诉我，Steve，你不会在他准备好之前对他做那种事。”

Steve恨不得现在就死了算了。这是他这辈子经历过的最糟糕的谈话，而更可怕的是——答案跟他心底最隐蔽的那个秘密几乎不差丝毫。“我知道——我知道你是什么意思。我不会的，我永远都不会这么做。我觉得，呃，我觉得他想要个人陪着他，就是这么回事。我绝对、绝对不会在他还在恢复的情况下占他便宜。”

“很好。”

“而且……”Steve深深吸了口气，他真的再也不想谈起这个了，所以他绝望地想要跟Sam解释清楚，“Bucky，他、他不喜欢这个。他不会……甚至都不会有、有兴趣……”Steve尽可能含糊地打了个手势，但是他立刻就意识到跟别人解释Bucky不会有兴趣就等于已经把自己的心思出卖到了他人面前。

他的心猛地沉了下去，已经太晚了，再解释什么都来不及了——他看到了Sam脸上的表情，Sam一定是懂了。Steve怎么后悔都已经来不及了。

“Steve。”

“我不会—绝不会——”

“Steve。”

Steve想让刚才那两分钟时光倒流，如果可以的话，他一定会说别的话。他讨厌撒谎，所以他一定会仔仔细细地斟酌要说出口的每一个词，他说出来的话一定要含糊地把这个问题敷衍过去，而且绝不多说一个字。但是他刚才太慌张了，现在一切都完蛋了。他转身想去按电梯的按键，随便去哪儿都好，他现在只想逃跑，然后他感觉Sam的手贴在了他的胳膊上。

“Steve，天啊，快呼吸。”Sam之前紧绷的语气被慌张所取代了，“你看着就跟马上要晕倒了一样。你记得现在不再是1945年了吧？现在好多事都变了。”

Steve艰难地喘着气，他心中难以名状的恐慌聚集起来，头一次在他的话语中透露出来：“我没变，他也没有变。这样不对。”

“是因为他现在还在恢复，还是因为他就是他？”

“都有。”

“Steve，说真的，努力呼吸。我知道你现在没有哮喘了，不过——”Sam自己停了下来，然后压着Steve的肩膀，直到Steve自己靠在了电梯壁上，慢慢往下滑，最后坐在了地上。Steve感觉到自己胸口外面像是被重逾万钧的东西压着，但是胸膛里面却像是时刻要爆裂开。

Bucky。

他这一生都一直如此小心地隐藏着这个秘密。他绝不能失去他，

Bucky。

Bucky。

“Sam，你绝对不能告诉任何人。”把这个秘密保存隐藏在心底已经变成他此生最重要的任务之一。把它小心翼翼地藏在心底，不让他的心意成为问题，每一天都这样装作若无其事地生活着。他感觉这个秘密从他的指尖滑脱，但他并没有感到丝毫轻松，只觉得快要被这个秘密压垮。

“我不会说的，我保证。到处乱说，让别人‘被出柜’是二十一世纪最恶心的事。”Sam勉强笑了笑，跪在他身边握着他的双肩不让他动，这让Steve觉得稍稍好了一些。“我们谈谈眼前的事实好吗？”

“不好。”

“你真的在乎Bucky。”

“Sam，别这样。”他的喉咙像是被扼紧了一般几乎说不出话。

“你从始至终都一直在乎Bucky。”

“Sam。”

“Bucky不知道。”

“永远都不能让Bucky知道。”Steve吸了口气，硬逼着自己抬起头与Sam四目相对。不管他现在有多想直接消失，他必须让Sam知道他对这件事有多认真：“我刚刚找回他，他现在这么害怕，这么迷惘，我——我必须陪着他，他需要我，我不能让他担心我已经不是他认识的那个人了，或者让他觉得他不能相信我。”

Sam沉默了一会儿，最后转过身，伸直腿和Steve一起坐在了电梯地板上。Steve能感觉到他的喘息声充满了电梯密闭的小小空间，他现在脑子里乱糟糟一片，他努力想要滤清思绪。他能记起那些人们谈起他这样的人时候说的那些词，那些恶毒轻蔑到他连说都说不出口的词，他每一个都能记起来。Sam也许是在新时代长大，所以没有经历过那些歹毒的恶意。但是Steve是在很久、很久之前长大的，Bucky也是如此。如果Bucky怀疑的话…如果Bucky知道了的话……

“Jarvis，”Sam仰起头，把头也靠在了电梯壁上，“能给我们来点新鲜空气吗？”

“当然，Sir。”Steve感觉到他身下的地板微微动了动，然后他们到了房顶。门打开了，但是Sam没有出去，他也没有提出Steve应该出去走走。早晨的阳光照下来，透过打开的电梯门照在Steve的小腿和Sam的运动鞋上。空气清新而凉爽，Steve不能去看Sam的脸，所以他只是沉默着看着远处被摩天大楼切割得四分五裂的地平线。

*****

“准备好下楼了吗？”

“没。”

“已经十分钟了，我觉得Nat等着跟咱们一起去吃早饭呢。”

“再呆几分钟吧，please。”

“没问题。”

“……”

“他现在怎么样了？”

“Pepper给他找了医生，那些医生应该都很不错。”

“他记起来什么事了吗？”

“记起了一些在布鲁克林的事，也记起了一些打仗时的事。别的没有了。”

“他把重要的那些都记起来了——他绝对认得你。”

*****

他们到餐厅的时候，准备好的早餐已经被消灭了一半了。Bucky坐在Natasha对面，背脊紧绷挺得直直的，Natasha肯定是不知道用什么方法说服了他，告诉他即使Steve不在他也可以吃东西——Bucky面前的盘子干干净净地，只留下了一点细微的食物碎屑和抹在盘底的糖浆。

Bucky右手边的一个盘子里装了高高一堆松饼和厚厚的新鲜奶油，边角还堆着剥好的小柑橘瓣和草莓切片。Natasha看上去心情不错，从装着水果的碗里把葡萄和浆果挑出来，一个一个扔进了嘴里。

“早上好，boys。”Steve能看出Natasha的右肩上应该是在日内瓦的行动里受了伤，但是她此刻脸上的表情，是为数不多Steve能从她脸上直接看出她心情的表情——她现在很平静。

“早上好。”Steve说着坐在了Bucky身边，面前就是堆得满满的那个盘子。Bucky紧张地看着他，Steve拿起叉子，然后对他笑起来，让Bucky明白他很感激他这么想着他。Bucky小小松了口气，稍微放松了一点。

“早上好啊，”Sam说，冲着满桌食物吹了个口哨，“Natasha，你怎么做了这么多啊，我都不好意思了。”

Natasha嗤笑了一声靠在了椅背上，拿起了一个桃子故意慢慢咬下去。Bucky看着Sam坐在了桌边，把装着香蕉切片的那个碗拉到自己盘子边上，开始往盘子里堆香蕉。Steve摆了摆手，所以他什么都没说。

“刚才Bucky跟我聊了会儿我们一周前见面时候的事。”Natasha轻描淡写地说着，好像上周见面时候她没想着直接把Bucky勒死，Bucky也没一枪射中她的肩膀。“我刚才还说，我们今天应该好好在一起聊聊，认识一下，重新开始，就我们俩。”

Steve看了看Bucky，他想要从Bucky脸上看到紧张或是不情愿的表情，像是Bucky不想跟一个陌生人相处，他也不想离开自己身边，但是Bucky脸上没有一丝表情——Bucky微微低下头，但是他抬起眼帘仔细看着Natasha，他在检查评估她。Steve甚至没有一丝机会来礼貌地去婉拒Natasha。

“这主意听着真不错！”Sam大声说，伸出手来拍了拍Bucky的肩，“Natasha跟Steve在一起工作很久了，Bucky，她真的是一位非常出色的女士。你会喜欢她的。”

“她非常难杀。”Bucky说，像是他想要接住话头，想要附和Sam，夸Natasha一句然后把对话继续下去，但是他脸上的神情表明他夸出这句话后立刻就后悔了。Steve屏住呼吸小心地看向Natasha，但是Natasha笑了起来，又咬了一口手里的桃子，像是逗Bucky说话就是她今天此行的目的。


	24. Chapter 24

Tony Stark：要是想让Bucky的新胳膊性能达到从前那条的水平的话，那还真的是挺复杂，所以还得过些日子才能造好。如果他抱怨说他现在身上那条临时胳膊不好用，或者说不舒服的话，马上告诉我。

Steve Rogers：我会的，谢谢你。

Tony Stark：Sam一直都不回短信，他跟你在一块呢么？跟他说我还没开始造他的翅膀。胳膊的工作量太大了，翅膀要等些时候。

Steve Rogers：对，他跟我在一起呢，我会告诉他的。

Tony Stark：他觉得那辆保时捷怎么样？

Steve Rogers：交通状况让他时速一直在20迈以下，不过他还是挺享受的。

Tony Stark：Good。不许用我的车载女孩，我不能的话，你们也不许。

*****

Sam和Steve去了便利店，Sam拽他去的时候Steve其实不知道他想买什么，Sam拿了个购物篮，然后扔了一个小记事本和一板笔进去。

“他也需要开始接触现代事物。”Steve明白了。

“就跟你一样，”Sam轻快地说，“你那会儿是怎么做的？”

“在神盾局的时候学了不少，”Steve说，他看了看货架上的计算器和五花八门的文具，想着这次还应该给Bucky买些什么当做礼物，“有专门的讲习班让我去听课，还有小册子什么的，Coulson给了我不少。啊，还有人际敏感型训练！天啊，Sam，我们以前用来说——说非裔美国人的那些词真是——”

Sam哈哈笑起来。

“别笑，Sam，说真的。我们应该——我都没想到那些。他不是有，呃，有种族偏见，他以前在码头工作的时候，他周围什么样的同事都有，但是他一句坏话都没有说过，只是…呃……”

“你们那年代说话用的词和现在不太一样？”

“对。”

Sam还是在笑，Steve脸上的小心翼翼和恐慌让他觉得这个对话真的有点好笑：“我明白我明白，如果今天Nat没有跟他说的话，我会慢慢给他讲给他解释的。”

Steve感激地点了点头，然后走向了理发用品区。他一时兴起拿起了一把理发剪刀，然后又拿了一把梳子。Sam对他使了个“好主意”的颜色，然后拿了一套梳头发用的发圈，把它们一起放在了购物篮里。

“你觉得他会一直留着长发？”

Sam耸耸肩：“你比我了解他。不过以防万一还是买吧，反正也没坏处。”

“那你至少给他买黑的啊。”

Sam哼了一声，把他刚才拿的粉色和黄色相间的条纹发圈放回了货架上，拿了一套黑色的。Steve明白这只是Sam想让他放松点才开的玩笑，他不得不承认，开开玩笑确实很有效。

“就是说Barnes不是标准‘那个年代的产物’？”Sam的手在空中比划了个引号。

“啊？他从来都没有——”Steve抬手揉了揉脖子，在又一群游客进了便利店的时候把自己的帽子压低了一些。“在我们那个年代，也不是所有人都同意某些事情的发展趋势。显然当年我们说话的方式也不是那么…那么干净，不过如果他特别明确地表示出讨厌某个人，大概也是因为那个人因为我们穷就瞧不起我们，或者他们揍过我欺负我之类的。”想到这里Steve微微笑了起来，“我们住的那栋楼里什么人都有，我们楼上住的是一家犹太人，隔壁住的是一位未婚妈妈——她跟别人一直都说她的丈夫死于战乱，不过大家都知道这是怎么回事，但是也没有人说什么。”

Sam点了点头。

“他一直跟Morita处得很好。”Steve接着说下去，他们走到了卖糖果的过道，他单膝跪在货架前想要买几包不那么甜的糖——现在的糖果和他们那个年达的糖果也大不相同了。“他学了些日语，但是学会了Jim平时也没怎么说过。”

“他对同性恋怎么——”

“我觉得给他买薄荷糖吧。现在的巧克力味道有点太淡了，不过我觉得薄荷糖还不错。”Steve若无其事地从货架上拿下了一小包糖，故意装作没有听到Sam说什么，把糖放进了购物篮里。

Sam跟在他身后，低头看了看手机上有没有未接电话或者Natasha和Jarvis发来的信息，然后他们走到了另一条通道里。

“他喜欢什么？”

Steve嗯了一声想了想：“喜欢去舞厅，喜欢摇摆舞。喜欢棕发女郎，金发女郎，红发女郎，这么说吧，是漂亮女孩他都喜欢。”  
他经过了卖化妆品和除臭剂的柜台，记起来洗漱用品什么的大厦里也都有现成的，“喜欢吃牛排，他以前大概吃过五六次吧。酒的话喜欢波本。”

“我是说他现在喜欢什么。”Sam走到他前边去拿冷饮，他给Steve拿了听可乐，自己拿了瓶柠檬汁。

“哦哦，嗯……”Steve这次想的时间长了一些，“香皂？有香味的东西他都喜欢？还有能让他吃的东西他也都喜欢？”

“喜欢香味，食物，好的。”

“他好像也喜欢睡觉。Jarvis前几天晚上给他放了些老歌，我觉得他可能记起来了一些。”

“老歌，睡午觉，记住了。”

Steve耸了耸肩，他想起了当他的指尖抚摸过Bucky头顶的感觉，想起了Bucky放松下来时候脸上的神情，但是他绝不会再把对话引领到……引领到这个方面。那只是碰巧发生的一件意外，虽然是他有意营造出的环境和气氛让Bucky做出了那样的反应，但是他也不想承认，只想把那当做一次意外。

Sam说了句话Steve没有听到，他只能说：“再说一遍？”

“我刚才说‘他们剥夺了他的人性’。虽然说没有个固定剧本说明一个人被绑架而且洗脑都会经历些什么，不过主题都是差不多的吧——他们剥夺了他的名字，作为人类的人性，甚至夺走了他的自我保护意识。”

“从他的格斗技巧就能看出来。”Steve低声说。

“对，所以这些对他而言可以谈得上是奢侈的纵容的东西——好吃的食物，午觉，闻起来很香，不像是黑暗阴冷的九头蛇地牢里，或是他呆过的其他艰苦地方会有的东西，会让他记起当之前他还是个真正的人的时光。”

有道理。“我没有想到过这点。Sam，你可千万不要离开我。”Steve不好意思地笑了笑，但是他知道Sam一定明白他是认真的。

Sam哼了一声：“Tony的十七辆超级跑车我刚开了一辆，在我开到那辆布加迪之前，我绝对死皮赖脸地留在大厦里就是不走。”

“那辆红的？他对那辆车的独占欲跟其他车可不太一样。”

“那你就为了我们之间的友情表现一下，给我把它偷过来。Natasha说——”

“你以后别跟Natasha说话了，真的。”

*****

Steve Rogers：怎么样？

未知号码：他很好，跟我说想要帮忙，所以在我们互相讲关于你的事的时候，我让他帮我擦枪。

Steve Rogers：你觉得这是个好主意？

未知号码：他住的这栋楼里到处都是超级英雄，他能摸到的好多东西都比我身上带的武器更危险。

Steve Rogers：其实我是担心他会有回忆闪回。

未知号码：我会注意的。

未知号码：你和Sam那边呢？

Steve Rogers：挺好的，我们给Bucky买了些东西，现在正准备去买午餐。他真的没事？

未知号码：放轻松，他现在没事，而且还很乖。我都想上法院告你跟你争监护权了。

*****

Steve一眼就看到了Bucky——他正一脸严肃地盘着腿坐在跟客厅连在一起的露台上，周围放满了箱子和包裹。Steve想要走过去找他，却被Natasha拦了下来。

“玛丽安小姐（Maid Marian）？”她干巴巴地问，Steve刚开始还不知道她在说什么，过了一会儿他记起来了，他这才觉得Natasha其实是在等着嘲笑他。他叹了口气，Natasha从他手里拿过购物袋，检查他们的战利成果。

“你不能因为他记起什么都跟你说，你就跑来嘲笑我们。”Steve半真半假地控诉道。

“哦，他知道这个故事有损你的形象。”她翻看着购物袋里的东西，然后把剪刀拿了出来，“不过是都跟我讲完之后才觉得的。”

Steve翻了个白眼，然后看向屋里边。“那些都是什么啊？”

“都是Pepper买的吧，”Natasha把那包薄荷糖拿出来，往嘴里丢了一颗，然后大步走进了屋门里，“应该都是衣服。”

“Steve！”看见他的一瞬间，Bucky坐直了身体整个人都明亮起来了。虽然他没有笑，但是明显能看出Steve回来了他真的很高兴。Steve心里砰砰跳了几下。

“Hey，”他走到露台上，坐在了一张躺椅的边缘上看了看Bucky这边的成果。Bucky手里拿着一把刀（应该是Natasha的），已经打开了几个纸箱。箱子里是成堆的牛仔裤和其他裤子，旁边还放着长袖衬衫和上衣。这些衣服看起来比Tony提供给他们的基本衣物还要更贵，但是Bucky在看到Natasha手里拿着的塑料袋的时候，立刻就把这些昂贵名牌服饰扔到了一边。

“你怎么样？”Steve问。

“头疼。”Bucky心不在焉地说，Natasha把塑料袋递给他，他接了过来把里边最重的一件东西拿了出来——那把剪刀。“你想要我剪头发吗？”

“我想让你在想剪头发的时候再剪。”Steve纠正道，然后在看到Natasha坐到Bucky身边她的肩膀擦过他的肩的时候微笑起来。他觉得自己可能会有些嫉妒，但是看到Bucky接受了来自除他以外其他人的肢体接触，显然没有让他觉得有多嫉妒，反而有些高兴。“疼得厉害吗？”

“没有……没有我去你公寓找你之前那么疼。Sam呢？也有他的衣服。”Bucky指了指地上的一堆驼色奶油色和紫红色的衣服。Steve已经基本知道Tony和Pepper会买的衣服到底有多贵，贵到不应该就这么被Bucky随意扔到地上堆成一坨。他也坐在了露台的地上，把衣服一件一件捡起来，把它们抹平放好。

“Sam在给他姐姐打电话。”Steve说，在Natasha看见发圈高兴地笑了一声的时候抬起头来。Bucky似乎不知道纸板上的这一圈一圈的是什么东西，Natasha拿了一个黑色的弹性发圈下来，用双手把自己的头发抓起来绑好。

“这是女孩用的。”Bucky慢慢地说，用充满怀疑和防备的眼神看着Natasha和手里的发圈。

“现在谁都能用了。”Natasha说着，又拿下来一个发圈递给他。Steve看着Bucky接过发圈想要模仿Natasha刚才的动作，也许是假肢不够灵活，也可能是因为他还用不惯现在的这条假肢——但无论是哪个原因，Bucky脸上都挂上了失望和羞愧的神色，他低下头，嘴抿成了一条线。Steve想起了他第一次把干净衣服递给Bucky的时候，Bucky立刻就当着他脱掉了身上的所有衣服。

Bucky伸开手指想把发圈伸长，却一不小心把发圈弹飞了出去，Natasha伸手抓住了它。

“我来。”她说着侧过身，摸了摸Bucky的肩膀，然后用手指梳理了几下Bucky的头发，然后在他脑后把头发抓起来，梳成了一个短短的马尾。虽然Bucky看上去别别扭扭的不太乐意，不过还是没有动。“好了，你自己再试试。前边的头发还有点短绑不住，不过脖子后边的头发都能梳起来了。”

电梯门打开了，Sam看着屋里乱糟糟的一片说道：“怎么Bucky要去做模特了吗？”


	25. Chapter 25

看Sam自己收拾整理那堆被Nat称为是“Stark专利式友情贿赂”的衣物的时候，Bucky好像还有点高兴。Steve不知道怎么看出Armani墨镜和其他墨镜的区别，但是显然Sam一眼就认了出来，而且他也挺高兴。Natasha站起来，让Steve去跟她一起调点酒喝。

“你是怎么做到的？”他们一走到吧台里Steve就问，这样的距离另外几个人听不到他们在说什么。在他的角度他可以看见Bucky的新蓝色外套还放在他腿上，Bucky现在还不舍得把它放到一边。

“什么？”她把两种苏打汽水混合在了一起，然后又往里边倒了点Steve不认识牌子的伏特加。

“他在你面前的时候敢说话，他还跟你说话，你甚至还能碰他的头发。”

“打个比方吧，如果说他是一个紧紧盖着的罐子，那你已经把盖子拧松了，Rogers。”

“Nat…”

她轻轻耸了下间，但是Steve一直等着她说话，他真的想要明白这是怎么做到的。“其实很简单，我就是跟他说我们在你醒过来之后就认识了，而且我们一直都很关心你，你对于我们来说就是家人。”她指了指露台上的那个人，“而且你们两个在我们出生之前就已经是家人了，所以他现在也是我们的家人。”

Steve不自觉地微笑了起来：“虽然不太容易，不过总有一个人能让你也表露自己的感受了。”

“我是一边擦枪一边用俄语说的，所以我还是在我自己的安全区里。”Natasha嘴硬道。

*****

在晚上Bucky结束了和医生们的视频治疗后回来的时候，他的状况似乎反而退步了许多。Steve或多或少的预想到了，所以他约了Bruce一起出去买了泰国菜回来，在Bucky回到房间里的时候，Steve已经准备好了他们两人的晚餐。

他的眼神中有深深的疲惫，他又回到了不愿意说话的状态，问了哪一盒是他的晚饭后，他就坐在了了Steve对面的地板上，一言不发地吃了起来。他看起来简直疲惫不堪。

“头还疼吗？”Steve看Bucky吃下了几口泰国醉面后问。

“不疼。”说了这两个字之后，就又是一阵沉默。Steve想要说点什么，或者为Bucky做点什么，但是Bucky现在看起来累坏了，Steve能看出他今天接受了大量信息需要消化处理，而且他的眼神中完全都是愧疚和自责。所以他现在能做的也只有让Bucky感受到他现在是安全的，他可以坐在这里安心吃晚餐，而自己也不应该再去刺激他。

“如果头还疼的话，或者身体其他地方疼，一定要告诉我。”Steve吸了口气加了一句，“胳膊疼也一定要告诉我。”

Bucky微微点了下头，令Steve担心的是，他只吃了一半就把晚饭，转头望向了窗外。他真的累坏了。Steve决定还是不要打搅Bucky的思绪，自己安静地吃完了晚饭，想他们是不是应该一会儿再听一场棒球比赛录音。如果Bucky开始记起他的过去的话，那Steve能做到的，就是让他知道过去他们也曾有过美好的时光。

*****

听棒球赛确实有效果。

*****

第二天下午，Bruce给Steve发了一条短信，说他觉得那个绿色的大家伙最近可能都不会出现，所以可以的话，他想要见一见Bucky。

Bucky一直都没有显示出暴力倾向，他没有伤过人，也没有搞坏过除了微波炉以外的东西（Sam坐在他身边给他解释了外带盒上边有金属把手，所以不能放进微波炉里热，所以以后应该微波炉也不会坏了）。

他们聚在Tony的影音室里，准备一起看修复后的《绿野仙踪》（第一版的绿野仙踪wiki了一下，是1939年上映的）。Bucky翻来覆去地看着蓝光影碟的盒子，Tony把灯光调暗，然后示意所有人都找个位置坐下。当Bucky坐在那张电影院座椅一般柔软的椅子里的时候，他的眼睛张大了，嘴唇微微抽动了一下，Steve知道他一定是记起了什么。

“嗯？”

“Betty，”Bucky慢慢说，脸上肌肉有些僵硬，“Betty……Sanderson。”

“通常我不会拒绝八卦，不过不管你现在记起了什么，都别跟我说。”Sam在他们后面一排哼了一声。

*****

“我就在走廊的对面。”Steve在晚上离开之前说，虽然他现在很紧张，但是他能看出Bucky真的很害怕，但他只是安静地点点头，装作他一个人没有关系。

Steve这一晚都辗转反侧，难以入睡。他心里实在是内疚，但是他又因为自己现在还在内疚而唾弃自己，他觉得自己怎么做都是错的。如果他陪着Bucky睡在他身边，他就觉得自己是在占Bcuky的便宜，他知道自己究竟有多想要体会那种亲昵感，但是他更知道自己这个想法简直十恶不赦——

Bucky现在经常会睡在他身边，他也经常会看到Bucky睡着时凌乱的头发和因放松而微微张着的嘴。他经常就那么看着Bucky睡着的样子，静静地看着他，看多久都看不够，一直看到他终于下定决心起床，开始新的一天。

但是现在他一想到Bucky正自己独处，而他显然不想单独一个人，但是他在自己面前努力坚强起来，装作自己一个人也没有关系——但是他真的不想一个人。这种感觉让Steve觉得更糟，糟透了。

第二天早上的时候，他看见Bucky已经坐在早餐桌旁了，Tony在一边叨逼叨地谈论着机器人半机器人理论和他女朋友不许他也给自己安这么一条酷炫炸天的金属义肢究竟有多不公平。Bucky没有点头，他坐着一动不动，眼神飘忽，显然是在神游。Steve能看出他昨晚也一定没有睡着。

他那天晚上努力给自己找借口，在Bucky的房间呆到很晚，然后‘意外地’又留宿了。他对自己说Bucky不在他身边就睡不好的话，那他这么做也不算自私。

*****

“天主教？”Bucky吃午餐的时候不可置信地重复道，他睁大眼睛看向Steve寻求他的验证，Steve点了点头。

“当时这也算是大事，不过总体来说他还是非常受人民爱戴的一位总统。”

Sam举起手来说：“我刚刚还告诉你说我们选举出了一位黑人总统住在白宫里，你跟我说天主教你才觉得惊讶？！”他显然因为Natasha对于Bucky的预测又成真了而觉得不敢置信。

“这两件事都挺让人惊讶的。”Bucky不知道为什么Sam会有那么大反应，不过他还是安慰了他一句，然后话题又转移了回去，“不过天主教——（还是这个更不敢相信）”

*译：约翰.F.肯尼迪是美国唯一一位信奉罗马天主教总统。因为美国大多数人信奉基督新教（大约为70-80%，不过福音派的比重在40%以下），美国这个国家是由欧洲清教徒移民建立起的国家，基督教也是美国政坛上的主导力量之一（看他们竞选的时候就能看出来，多数美国民众也倾向于他们的总统有宗教信仰），除肯尼迪以外的历任总统也绝大多数都是基督教徒。

*****

Natasha让他低下头，在水槽里把他的头发打湿，让他坐在厨房的一把椅子上，用手温柔地推了下他的后脑让他低下头。Steve坐在餐厅里看着他们，Pepper坐在他旁边的椅子上正在平板电脑上忙着什么。

“那个能弄出……”Bucky咬了咬嘴唇，想要组织好语言，“那个能弄出绳子的男孩呢？”

“绳子？”Steve不确定地重复了下，他试着让自己不去看Bucky是低下头的动作和Natasha在他脖子上围上毛巾然后系紧的动作。当她开始剪他的头发的时候，他没有躲避也没有退缩。Natasha只是给它修了修发尾，这比起理发来其实更像是一项测试，锋利的剪刀就在他脖子边，但是Bucky似乎并不紧张，甚至不怎么在意。

“白色的绳子，”Bucky说，“我没有看见他的脸，他穿着红色和蓝色的衣服。”

 

“蜘蛛侠。”Pepper明白了。

“这个代号真奇怪。”Bucky看到一撮棕色的头发落在了他的肩上，然后掉在了地上。

“他不住在这里。”Natasha说，然后Bucky好像觉得她的话说不通一般哼了一声。

“除了他，我们所有人都住在这里。”

Pepper被他逗笑了，说：“我和Tony说了想要给Parker先生提供一个‘带薪实习’的职位。”她话没说完，但是从她的语气所有人都听明白了Tony肯定没同意。

“号角报的人都恨死他了（The Bugle hates him），”Natasha说道，“不过说实话，就因为这个，让我更喜欢他了。”

“谁是Bugle？”Bucky肯定是觉得这也是某人烂俗的代号。

“是报纸，”Steve给他解释道，然后转身看着Pepper说：“‘带薪实习’…是让他来塔里的掩护吗？”

“对，”Pepper说着在平板电脑上按了几个键，“不过Tony说他年纪还小派不上用场——哎呀！”

“怎么了？”Steve坐直，伸头去看她电脑的屏幕。

“手滑了一下，不小心实习Offer发给他了。”

*****

在Bucky的视频治疗结束后，Sam想让他也一起去泳池里玩一会儿。Bucky同意了，还穿上了他的新泳裤，但却在最后关头改了主意。

“以后吧。”他说着躺在了一张躺椅上，拉过一条沙滩浴巾裹在了肩膀上。旁边Bruce和Pepper在谈话，他转过身去背对着他们。Sam不知道是怎么了，只能冲Steve耸了耸肩，但是他们都觉得最好现在还是不要问。

*****

“这是Stark先生几天前为你做的脑部扫描。”专家手里拿着一根手写笔，他比划了一下，然后就有一张图像出现在了屏幕上，“这一张是Rogers队长在一小时之前给你做的。”又一张图像出现了。Steve完全看不出这两张图有什么区别，他也不知道自己应该关注哪一点。但是专家已经为他指出来了，他放大了两张脑部扫描图像的同一处——是一块呈脊状分布的部位，看起来有点奇怪。好吧，左边那张看起来左边的有点更奇怪…不过，现在Steve看着觉得……

“Barnes中士，你最近是不是更容易走神了？”

“是的，”Bucky生硬地回答，低着头好像他刚刚承认的是他的一项缺陷。

专家和善地笑了起来：“因为受到了持续损伤，所以你脑内处理长期记忆的神经连接部位受到了损害。这只是一个非常粗略的初步推测，但是在第一张图中，你的神经连接大概只有15%保持活性，但是现在已经接近30%了。”

Steve盯着那两张图说：“怎么会？”

“Erskins博士的血清并不是无所不能的，Captain Rogers，但是我最近越发对我自己的想法产生了动摇。”专家又把图放大了一些，为他圈除了两个点。左边图上基本是全黑的，但是右边的图上去能看出脑部已经恢复活力。“Barnes中士最近是不是经常睡觉？我建议让他继续多睡觉多休息。在我们睡觉的时候，脑部会进行自我修复和信息排序。而且因为Barnes中士特殊的DNA，他的恢复程度会比一般人好很多，而且这里还有许多需要修复的地方。”

*****

Parker第二天就来了，穿着便装还背着一个双肩背包。Natasha在他正跟字面意义上大厦的每一个人打招呼的时候把他拉到了走廊里。然后就跟Natasha说的一样，他回来的时候脸上挂着“哎呀都挺好都挺好”的表情盯着Bucky看。谢天谢地，Bucky好像没有注意他，他正在和Bruce说话，Bruce正在跟他说他体内另外一个人的事。

“绿色的？”

“绿的。”Bruce说，脸上的笑容有点悲伤。

“有多高大？”

Peter在房间外面溜达来溜达去，最后还是站回了Steve的身边。Steve能看出来，虽然他已经知道了Bucky现在的情况，知道了他曾被逼着做下的事，但年轻男孩的脸上还是挂着追星族特有的那种敬畏。

“呃……”Peter咬了咬嘴唇，“九头蛇，哈？”

“对，”Steve的声音很轻，但是又很坚定。

Peter点头，顺着Steve目光，他看到房间里Bruce伸出一只手举高，然后又举得更高，最后指了指Hulk的头能达到的高度。Bucky眼睛瞪得大大的。

“但是他…他现在，好像还不错。”Peter用年轻人特有的语调，让这句话变成了一个问句。

“他经历了很多，”Steve说，“他是个好人。”

“当然，”Peter歪了歪头，想了想，然后又重新兴奋了起来，“有人跟他说过奥巴马了吗？”

“Sam说了，不过还是肯尼迪让他更吃惊。”

“真的？”

Steve摊开手耸了耸肩，“你们现在的人都忘了以前美国人都不相信天主教徒。”

*****

他们晚上的时候，看了第一部的《星球大战》电影，Bucky很喜欢，甚至还开起了玩笑，说C3PO的喋喋不休和神经兮兮让他记起了小时候的Steve。

“跟你说个现代小知识？”Peter举起了一根手指好让Bucky注意到他，“真的，世界上的每一个人，小时候都想要一把光剑。”

“Clint现在还想要呢。”Natasha挖苦道，然后站起来跟猫似的伸展了一下身体。那边Peter正全神贯注地给Bucky比划着他“叹为观止”的光剑招数，完全没有在意他们这边。

“树枝啊，长尺子啊，有的时候是把马克笔粘成一长条，不过有时候玩着玩着就散架了……”Peter用他想象中的武器做了个击剑姿势，然后又挥舞起他的假想武器，嘴里还“咻”“唰”地给自己加着人肉音效。“这才是你得知道的最最最重要的事，之前你学到的那些无关紧要的都忘了吧——”

Bucky被他逗得真的小声笑出声来，他看着Peter比划，然后站了起来严厉地说：“不是那样。”Peter一下就被他镇住了，站着不动冲他眨着眼睛。Bucky站在他身后，用自己赤着的脚把Petter穿着破烂匡威帆布鞋的脚推远，矫正他的姿势，然后又用手拉起Peter的手肘让他伸直胳膊。

“如果你是刚才那样的站法，那要躲闪时候动作就来不及了。”Bucky皱着眉看着他，像是在担心。

“我平时不用武器。”Peter狡辩。

“是不会用吗？谁教的你？”

“教我什么？”

“战斗。”

“呃……”Peter紧张地咧了咧嘴角，挤出一个笑容，耸了耸肩后又摆回了刚才Bucky给他纠正好的姿势。Steve抬起手来扶住了额头，是啊，他也看出这孩子完全没有经受过战斗训练，就连获得超能力也似乎是因为一场意外。他现在还没事只能说是多亏了他超级灵敏的视觉和灵活度，还有他的幸运。

Bucky还是皱眉，他叹了口气从Peter身边走开，然后问Natasha：“楼里有健身房吗？”

“往下走三层就有。”她小心忍着没笑出来，“怎么了，你要教他？”

“总得有人教他。明天。”Bucky坚定地说，指了指Peter然后走进了电梯里。电梯门关上了，Peter的眼睛眨了眨还电梯门，然后他看着Natasha眨了眨眼，看着Sam眨了眨眼，看着Steve眨了眨眼。

“我们中的一个会给你当陪练。”Sam冲他竖起了一个大拇指，他看起来快乐疯了。

“我要死了，对不对？”

“没准死不了，”Natasha小声说，冲Steve笑了笑。

“我死定了。”


	26. Chapter 26

Peter没有一大早就被Bucky训死，因为在Bed Stuy（译：纽约地名， Bedford-Stuyvesant，在布鲁克林）发生了枪击案，他去帮了个忙。当他走进健身房的时候，就看见角落里坐着好几位观众，Tony甚至还给大家带了一大碗爆米花，而且Bucky貌似也懒得去管他。

“这是枪吗？”Peter不敢置信地大喊道，他盯着Bucky手里握着的武器，然后又看向周围的其他人。

“彩弹枪。”Bucky纠正道，然后示意让Peter站到垫子上。Peter把他的背包扔到了边角然后听话站了上去，“是Tony建议的，你最常遇见的问题就是怕被枪打到，对吧？”

“那个问题，还有我糟糕的PR。”

“公共关系。”Steve想都没想，就自觉地给Bucky解释了一下。

Bucky翻了个白眼，然后说：“想伸展下做个准备活动吗？”

“我超级伸展，我是世界上最能伸展的人！”

“好吧，那我们就从最简单的来——来抢我的枪。”

Peter射出一条白色蛛网黏在枪上只用了半秒，但下半秒Bucky一转身，拉紧蛛网往前猛地一拽——Peter是脸着的地。

“记住，有的人比你力气大。”Bucky对他说。

“Barnes 1，Parker 0。”Tony兴高采烈地举起他的平板电脑，上面显示着比分。

Natasha侧过身看了眼“计分板”：“你打算一直就蹲在这儿计分？”

“我本来想让Pepper换件可爱又性感的衣服，然后跟Vanna White(美国性感女星)似的站在这儿举着她。不过她说她要开会。”

“我觉得这都是Pepper日常了，就跟‘我前两天晚上洗了头发’似的。”Steve调笑了一句，然后就没再说话。他看着Bucky把枪上的蛛网清下来，然后当他说“再来”的时候，Peter这次是朝Bucky脸上发射的蛛网。但是当他摸到枪的那一瞬间，Bucky低下身，冲他脚下扫了一腿，毫不无情地把Peter当场扫倒。

*****

一个小时后，Peter洗干净了一身的彩蛋颜料，换上了管Sam借的换洗衣服，他穿上有点大。他们三个人坐在泳池边说了会儿话。

“作为个初学者，你的表现其实不错。”Steve跟他说。

Peter皱眉：“我刚才才把那三枪‘爆头’彩弹从我头发里洗干净。”

“不过他挺喜欢你的。”Sam说话的夸张语气说明了他就是在幸灾乐祸。

“你就非得现在挖苦我吗？”Peter问Sam，Sam笑了起来。

“伙计，我是个空军，但是我现在没有翅膀，我一样能把你打趴下。”

“咱俩回头打一次试试。不过我现在后背上还有片靴底形状的淤青，所以——你懂的。”

“你不是有超级恢复力吗？”

“什么？没有！”

Sam又大笑起来。

*****

他们一起去看了迪斯尼版本的罗宾汉——因为Natasha是个特别粗暴的人，而且这次也轮到她选电影了，所以没有人敢有意见。

Sam和Peter比赛模仿Lady Kluck，剧里的那只母鸡。Steve看着Natasha和Bucky笑得眼泪都出来了，然后还用备忘录上撕下来的纸给Sam做了个鸡嘴。

Sam不太喜欢，不过Bucky真的很开心。

*****

第二天早上Pepper给Bucky发了一条短信，问她是不是也能加入他们的战斗课程。Steve教了Bucky怎么回短信说“好”。不过他在这之前跟Bucky说了好几次他一定一定一定要好好对待Pepper，而且这姑娘还会喷火（字面意义上的火），他一定要小心。

“她只要问我一句就好了啊。”Steve稍后跟Sam说，Sam翻了个白眼。

“这是个表示，说明她相信他。”

*****

Peter Parker：旧时光知识问答！Rum low是什么意思？

Steve Rogers：什么？

Peter Parker：我Google了，还用了城市字典（Urban Dictionary，是一个专供网友发表对一些特殊的单词或短语解释的平台。城市字典上面有许多正常词典里面查不到的词条，即使是正常词典里面有的在这里也会有新的精辟的解释。），不过上边都没有啊。是形容人傲慢的意思吗？

Steve Rogers：Bucky刚才说的？

Peter Parker：有一次我踢他没踢到的时候说的。

Peter Parker：然后他看着就像是后悔了，觉得自己不应该说那个似的。

Peter Parker：这个词肯定有意思对不对对不对？不过你肯定不告诉我。

*****

Tony终于宣布说Bucky的新胳膊可以进入人体测试阶段了，他私下里跟Steve说他用了这么长时间才把这条手臂做出来，一方面是因为他必须要模仿上一条手臂的链接和运作方式，另一方面是他翻来覆去地测试了这条新手臂的各种技能，他必须必须要确保它链接到Bucky身上后不会让他过于疼痛，也不能发生任何机械错误。Steve不知道要说什么才能表达出自己的谢意。

“好了，我最喜欢的病人，你觉得怎么样？”

Bucky别扭地把那条手臂放在腿上反复打量着，他在检查审视这条胳膊，但是脸上的神情看起来他和Steve一样对于这样打量着一条义肢而有些不太舒服。

这条手臂看起来像是一条真的胳膊，形状、肌肉走向和皮肤颜色都和Bucky的那条真胳膊一模一样。Bucky手心向上比了比手臂内侧的颜色，同样完美匹配。

“Barnes？”Tony想要向Bucky寻求点意见，但是Bucky只是抬起头看着Steve，想让他为自己回答。

“这条手臂装上之后，你能找回点以前那条胳膊那样的空间意识。而且它比你以前的那条的力量还要强，所以和Parker训练的时候你得控制着点力度。”

“Parker离能打到我还差十万八千里呢。”Bucky嘀咕了一声，不过他们都能看出其实他正在认真地考虑这件事。他把现在的左手臂贴在腿上那条新胳膊上反复比较着，然后终于点了点头。

*****

这次的神经连接比以往的几次都要更疼。Tony一边脏话连篇一边飞快地完成手上的工作，Bucky还是躺在他清理出来的那张被当做“手术台”的操作桌上，Steve坐在他的身边，握着他那只真手。

他看着Bucky因为剧烈的疼痛不自觉地抽搐畏缩，紧咬牙关，把牙齿咬得咯咯作响。Bucky在剧痛中绝望地拽了一下Steve的手腕，这个动作击垮了Steve的最后一丝自制力。他爬上操作桌，侧躺在他身边，用尽全身力气把Bucky紧紧抱在了怀里。

Tony胡编滥造了一个理由，然后说要是一个小时后疼痛还没有消退的话就给他发短信，但是Steve已经没有余力去听他到底说了什么。Bucky断断续续而湿润灼热的呼吸喷吐在他的胸膛上，他汗湿的皮肤就在Steve的手下。

Bucky用力把自己缩进Steve的怀抱深处，紧紧贴在他身上，简直像是想要把自己融入到Steve的身体里。Steve必须要动用他全部的忍耐力和自制力，才能不让自己把嘴唇贴在他的额头上轻轻吻他，才能不让自己在他耳边轻声细语，喃喃着一切都会好起来——他不知道如果开始的话，他自己究竟还有没有足够的自制力能够停下来。

*****

Steve八岁的时候，他觉得这样美好的夏日时光要永远继续下去，永远没有尽头才好。仿佛整个世界都是这样阳光明媚，温度宜人，诱惑着他们一天一天玩下去。他妈妈上夜班，但是白天大多数时候她也是醒着陪着她的。她唱歌给他听，他们在一起听收音机的时候，她温柔地用手指梳理抚摸他的金发。当她上班之前想要再睡一会儿的时候，他就和Bucky约好去广阔的公园里玩，一起去探险。

Bucky和他一样，也没有多少玩具，不过只要他们两个在一起，这就不算是什么问题。他们一起在图书馆里看关于历险的故事书，然后决定他们要假装生活在舍伍德森林里（Sherwood Forest，罗宾汉故事背景地），他们是绿林好汉“快活人（Merry men）”，远离城市喧嚣，傲啸山林，劫富济贫。

Steve跟着Bucky去爬树，他脚一滑，重重地摔在了旁边的一根树杈上。他掉下去之前想要抓住那根树枝，但是还是没有抓住，他手舞足蹈地到处乱抓，然后才发现他并没有掉下去——他的膝盖挂在了树杈上。

Bucky大叫一声，飞快地爬下来，然后为了安全起见，把他的另一条腿也挂了上去。Steve无助地大头朝下挂在树上，Bucky爬下树，跑到他的正下方喊道：“掉下来吧！”

过程短得甚至算不上是掉下来。

Bucky接住了他。他因为Steve的体重踉跄了两步，但是他现在已经快要比Steve高出一个头，而且体格健壮。他咧着嘴笑起来，露出了正在换牙的牙缝。

“Marian小姐，你得救啦！（Maid Marian是应该翻做女仆玛丽安还是玛丽安小姐？也是罗宾汉里的角色）”

Steve皱眉：“我不是Marian小姐，我是个快活人！”

“你要是想当快活人，那你就要回爬树。你就是Marian小姐。”

“放我下来！”

“你得救了之后难道不应该吻我一下吗？”

Steve盯着他看了半天，然后用力地在他怀里挣扎起来。Bucky喊了几声没有站稳，和Steve一起摔了下去，他的背着的地，Steve摔在了他的胸膛上。Steve站起来，气鼓鼓地拍着身上的尘土。

“你这么玩不公平！”他跟Bucky说话的时候脸都气红了。

“你得救了之后居然不吻我，你这个小姐当得真不怎么样。”

Steve想了想，然后他们两个决定扮海盗玩，一直玩到了黄昏。Bucky跟他一起走回家，跟他讨论着明天他们要玩什么，说他还存了几个硬币，明天他们可以一起去买几块糖果吃。走到Bucky家公寓楼下楼梯处的时候，Steve建议说应该买薄荷糖，Bucky没有回答。

Bucky安静地看着他，睁大了眼睛，嘴唇抿紧成一条线。Steve甚至都没来得及问他怎么了——Bucky俯下身，把双唇贴在Steve脸颊上轻轻吻了一下，然后转身就跑，飞快地跑回了家里。


	27. Chapter 27

疼痛在消退之前，反而变得更加剧烈。Steve全身也有些发抖，他躺在桌上把Bucky紧紧抱在怀里却不敢低头去看他的脸。他现在因为恐惧、紧张和担心甚至觉得有点反胃恶心。

“我们——”他结结巴巴地说，“我们是不是应该把它摘下来？我们可以把它摘下来，可以把之前的那条接回去。或者、或者干脆就不要连胳膊了，就算没胳膊也——”

“没事。”Bucky像是怕Steve真的摘下他的胳膊一样，把胳膊收起来贴近在自己的胸口。他手上还揪着Steve的上衣，他手臂贴在胸前的时候，Steve的上衣也被他拉起来了一些。他能感觉到这条新手臂贴着自己皮肤的感觉——柔软而又不可思议。Bucky过了一会儿，明白了这种难以言喻的感觉是因为这条手臂并不温暖，没有体温，只是室温的温度。

“真的吗？”

“我记得……”Bucky说了几个字，然后就停下了。Steve深呼吸着，强迫自己听Bucky说完。“我记得我的第一条手臂。非常疼。我还尖叫了。”

“然后好些了？”Steve猜到了故事的结局。

“嗯。”他的呼吸是破碎而不稳的。

“要多长时间才会好一些？”说实话，他不想听到Bucky口中的答案，他甚至连想象Bucky所经历的痛苦都做不到。

一声极其轻微的呻吟从Bucky喉咙中传来——像是小动物的呜咽。Steve把他抱得更紧了一些。

“我们可以给你打些止痛药。就跟抽血一样，针扎一下就好了。它们对我不管用，不过没准……”

“不用。”

Steve点头，没有再说话。

时间慢慢过去，三点的时候，Bucky的呼吸平静了下来。四点的时候，他的身体放松了下来，更深地埋进Steve的怀里，像是他想要休息一会儿。

“Bucky？”

“嗯？”

“已经过好一会儿了，你想起来吗？”

“不起。”他动了动，Steve能感觉到Bucky温暖的皮肤摩擦过他的腹部。他想要把衣服拉下来，但是他现在一动都不敢动。

“胳膊疼的好些了吗？”

“嗯。”

“完全不疼了吗？”

“疼。”

Bucky把鼻子贴着Steve的胸膛，埋进了他T恤的领口里，然后长长地舒了口气。他温热的呼吸让Steve的身体不自觉地涌起一阵战栗。

“冷？”Bucky疑惑地问。

“没有，我——”Steve现在不能逃开，但是他必须要采取点行动。“这桌子不太舒服，呃，地方太小了。”

“你不会掉下去的。”Bucky用那条新手臂抱住了Steve的腰，弯曲手指揪住了Steve的上衣。Bucky也许是想要安慰他，而绝不是想要挑逗他。Steve感觉他甚至都不敢呼吸了。Bucky还是没有穿上衣，他的身体抚摸起来这么温暖，肌肉在他手下滑动，像是在重新调整自己的身体——这感觉太令他难以忍受了。

“没准Tony还想回来用实验室。”

“回床上？”Bucky问道，而他——他甚至不知道自己这句话在Steve耳中听起来是什么意味。他终于放开了Steve一些，放松的力量只够Steve磨蹭着挪下操作桌然后站好，他伸出手拉了拉身上的衣服，满心内疚和罪恶感地看向实验室大门。

“呃，对，那——来。”Steve没有说他只会陪他回房间，然后让他躺下休息，自己并不打算陪他睡一会儿。他现在已经经常用这样的故意省略来代替撒谎了。

*****

Bucky接过来Steve递过来的T恤穿上了，他们在电梯里的时候一句话都没有说。Steve目视前方，在确保自己的眼神不会透露出任何不该透露的信息之后，他才敢去看Bucky。他看不懂Bucky现在脸上的表情，Bucky现在神情很专注，但是在他眉眼和双唇的细微动作上，Steve还是能看出他还在忍耐着疼痛。

他们到了Bucky的房间后，Steve做了他此生最懦夫的举动。在Bucky上床休息了之后，他立刻就跳起来蹿到起居室，他给Bucky倒了杯水，然后含含糊糊地跟Bucky说了声“好好休息”，就一边厌恶自己一边唾弃自己一边跑路了。

*****

“这样不行。”Sam说，Steve真的不能否认这一点，Sam说得对。Sam在平板电脑上按了几个键，然后把它放在了身边，抬起头看着房间另一头坐着的Steve。Sam严肃无比地说：“他在这么脆弱的时候需要你在身边。”

“我不能——”Steve揉了把脸，然后瘫倒靠在了椅背上。

“你不能对一个刚做完手术的人暗示说他可以依靠在你怀里，你会一直在那里抱着他陪着他（you are gonna be somebody’s big spoon*），然后你就又跑了。太混蛋了。”

“那我应该说什么？”

Sam叹了口气：“我应该去和他谈一谈。”

“说什么？”Steve在椅子上动了动。

“说那些跟你说过但是你不听的屁话！跟他说他可以依靠别人，跟他说就算没有发生什么糟糕的事，他也一样可以依靠别人，跟他说做个有感情感受的正常人不是坏事！”

“他不是——他没有感情。”Steve猛地坐了起来，他知道自己说出来的话听起来词不达意，但他知道Sam一定明白他说的究竟是什么意思。（说的是爱，大家懂的，意会意会咳咳）

Sam举起手来投降：“好吧好吧，Bucky没有感情。”

Steve气急败坏地靠回了椅背上，盯着天花板看。

“我们能不能至少承认你有感情？”

“我有，虽然很多人都告诉我不应该这样，感情会成为缺陷。”他慢慢地说，感觉胃里又有什么东西纠结在一起。

“感情就是缺陷。好吧，这种健康心理的标准真是前所未闻。”Sam在Steve发作前又挖苦了他几句。“Hey，我知道你想说什么。以前那种事和现在是不一样的，而且你们两个是从上世纪来的，我明白。”

“你不明白。”Steve喃喃地说。

“你以为今天的军队是完全开明包容的？你以为每一个人都进行了人际敏感培训，大家都相信包容性和多样性才是最好选择，然后任何人手拉手围着篝火唱歌？你以为我这一辈子都是在一个对非异性恋者（LGBT,Lesbians,Gays,Bisexuals,Transgender：女同性恋者、男同性恋者、双性恋者、跨性别者，概括成为非异性恋者）友好而包容，他们可以安全生活的环境下长大的？你以为我不知道真实的世界是怎么样的？”

“我们那时会被逮捕。”

“或者被打，甚至打死……现在这两件事也时有发生。”

“我知道。”

Sam皱眉：“为什么所有人都觉得你是完美的时候，你跟别人说你并不是完美的，但是同时你自己又想委曲求全让自己努力成为所谓完美的人？”Sam翻了个白眼，Steve把手臂交叉抱在了胸前。

Sam又说：“那种完美只是你自己的自欺欺人。我敢打赌，即使Natasha和别的女人睡，你也会全力捍卫她的尊严，你一丝一毫都不会轻视她。你也知道Tony老是随随便便就把漂亮姑娘拐到床上，但是也只有在他招你的时候你才烦他。但是现在轮到你自己，你自己心底有一份诚挚虔诚至极的感情，你却觉得这份感情配不上你大公无私一心为国的形象？”

“我不是那样的人。”

“没错，你当然不是那样的人，没有人是。你所说的缺陷并不是缺陷，关心那个人不是缺陷，妈的，想要得到那个人也不是缺陷。”Sam死死瞪着他，“而且你最好他妈的给我听好了，在他状况不好甚至在你怀里还在发抖的时候，你就是不许对他做出那种举动。但是你心里那个‘我要为他永远成为斯多葛派（Stoic，禁欲主义者，苦修者）’的想法早晚会把你吞噬掉。”

“吞噬？”

“你可以告诉他，让他相信你，而且你感觉到你也在依赖着他。”

“在我遇见你之前，我就是依赖着对他的思念才能度过每一天。”

“我打赌那感觉一定不好受。”

Steve没有说话。

“好吧，那我们就先把事情捋捋顺。你非常非常地在乎他——注意我没有用那个L开头的字啊，怕把你吓跑了——你看他忍受着那样的痛苦，这感觉比直接杀了你还要痛苦。你想要陪伴他，想要帮助他，想要对他做那些我一猜就能猜到，但是你又不能直说的某些举动。而且你从来都不打算告诉他，你究竟有多在乎他。”

“他现在还病着……”这话说的不对，Bucky不是真正意义上的生病了，但是Sam明白他的意思。

“那等他好一些了，你会告诉他？”

“等他好些了，他就又是他了。”所以……还是不会说。

Sam也把手臂交叉抱在了胸前：“不是说‘Bucky绝对不是个歧视同性恋的混蛋么？’”

“不是说不爱某人就意味着他是歧视同性恋。”Steve这句话从嘴里溜出去之后，他迅速地咬紧了牙关，他烦躁地磨了磨槽牙，像是这样就能把这句话收回一样。他一边生自己的气，心里满是苦痛，却很感谢Sam没有紧抓着他这句话不放。

“好吧，跟你实话，我真觉得任何人，不论男的还是女的，任何拒绝你的人都是白痴。不过我真觉得，真的不会有人拒绝你，真的，永远都不会有人拒绝你。”Sam说完这句话，嘀咕着把平板电脑拿了起来，在上边打了几个字，看了看，然后又放在了一边。

“然后，咱们来谈谈你究竟怕的是什么。我们就假装你真的告诉他了，不是现在，是在他好些了，好到让他觉得除了冰箱磁贴不能黏在他胳膊上让他有点不爽，其他这日子过着都挺好的时候，然后你告诉他了。这样会怎么样？”

Steve像看着个白痴一样看着他，他真的不知道要说些什么：“这——这会把一切都毁了。”他沉默了很长一段时间，然后终于又说了一句话：“他再也不会相信我了。”

“因为你在乎他？”

“因为我一直都瞒着他，因为我——因为我是用那种心思在乎他。”

“他现在是那么在乎你，那么相信你，他害怕的时候第一个找的人就是你，他甚至还想让你陪他一起过夜。”

“那是因为他身边没有其他人。”

“他有整整一个大厦的人都在关心他！”Sam伸开双臂打了个手势，“而且，事实上，我觉得他会比你先想通。”

Steve看向了一边。

“好好想想吧！”Sam的语气听起来像是因为恨铁不成钢想要直接往Steve脸上扔个枕头。“他妈的每一天我都想着我问你怎么样你才能快乐起来的时候，你还记得你那时候是怎么回答我的吗？”

Steve点点头，心怀苦涩地承认了。

Sam指了指他的房门：“他就在走廊对面，他就在那，他就活生生地在那里，他想依偎在你怀里，他想让你抱着他。”

*****

那天Steve是在自己卧室里睡的觉。


	28. Chapter 28

Steve和Bruce一起吃了个安静祥和的早餐，吃完后他们准备去健身房的时候在电梯里碰见了Peter，Peter身上穿着运动服，手里还拿着两根钢筋。

“这是干什么用的？”Bruce问。

“我也不知道，就是他让我带过来的。”Peter像是已经完全放弃抗争，服从自己的命运了。

今天的训练进行得非常顺利，Tony没有拿着爆米花来起哄添乱，Sam和Natasha在一边争辩，手上还不断打着手势，他们的声音却很低，Steve听不清他们在说什么。

Peter终于一下侧击，击中了Bucky的肩膀，随后立刻打了个滚跑远，躲开了Bucky的回击。Sam高兴地大加赞扬。

“我这楼里到处都是武器，然后Bucky还让Peter去建筑工地里翻捡破烂来当练习工具？”Tony似乎有点不爽。

Bucky听见了，说：“要是什么时候布鲁克林可以随处捡到匕首和军刀来防身，别忘了告诉我。”他的声音坚定而强硬，他在训练Peter的时候一直都是这样的语气，这样的语气跟他以前在咆哮突击队里战斗的时候简直一摸一样，但是今天他的语气却比平时候更加紧张。他挥动钢筋做了个假动作，在最后一瞬间摆开钢筋，抬起腿向Peter的肩膀踹过去。Peter立刻单膝跪下，然后抬起钢筋格挡住Bucky的腿，然后在滚开的瞬间挥趁Bucky还没双脚站稳，起钢筋横扫Bucky支撑着重心的那条腿。Bucky迅速闪开重新摆好了姿势：“很好，再来。”

*****

Steve Rogers：我们好久都没好好聊聊了，今天中午跟我一起去哪儿吃个午饭？

未知号码：不好意思，我已经约好跟Barnes去了。

Steve Rogers：那种不带其他人的私密午餐吗？

未知号码：他说他觉得你最近都在躲着他，他想给你留点空间。

Steve Rogers：没有的事，他瞎猜的。你现在是不是生我气了？

未知号码：没有，就是在想宰了你之后要怎么毁尸灭迹。

*****

他们晚上聚在一起看《第五元素》，因为这部电影现在还停留在Steve和Bucky的清单上。Natasha坐在Bucky的旁边，当Bucky可能因为电影情节或是音效记起了什么而变得目光呆滞的时候，Natasha握住了他的手，并把他们两个交握着的手放在了她的大腿上。这种情况现在发生得越来越频繁，但是Bucky似乎并没有觉得困扰，他的状况也没有什么不妥。他只是有些分心，精神恍惚，但是一小会儿（甚至是几分钟）后，他就会回过神来。

Peter膝盖上还放着一个冰袋，他从自己的背包里掏出了一包东西递给了Steve——一包M&M豆。Natasha抓了几颗，然后微笑着把巧克力豆塞进了Bucky的手里。

*****

今晚似乎没有那么难过。

*****

本来他们这一大家子人有个不成文的规定——不要公开讨论新闻内容，但是Tony在捧着饭盒吃外卖中国菜的时候，看到了CNN头条上的那张来自塞尔维亚的战地照片，然后毫不犹豫地就打破了这个规定。

这场交火牵扯到了他们在欧洲的那几位成员，不过Steve有点怀疑到底能有几个人能认出往左边数第四栋楼的楼顶上那个小黑点是鹰眼。

“这帮媒体到底是怎么了？”Tony用手戳着新闻标题，“他们先是替我决定了一个奇蠢无比的代号叫‘钢铁侠’，我这一身可都是高精尖科技，至少领先目前科技水平——”

Natasha和Steve交换了个眼神，眼神里吐槽着“那你还召开新闻发布会承认了那个蠢名字”。

“——现在他们还给Jarvis也取了个名字，Jarvis甚至都没接受过采访！”

“媒体人都很狡猾，Sir。”Jarvis无所谓地说。Bucky把嘴里的食物嚼嚼嚼咽了下去，然后事不关己地伸手去又夹了一块辣子鸡丁吃。

“T’Challa这身衣服真是……帅。”Pepper挤了挤眉毛，伸开手指把屏幕上的男人放大。那人的一身黑衣极其合体。Steve嗯了一声，就算不用看他也知道Tony现在肯定是一脸屈辱和气愤。

“那个人只不过是从一次蹩脚而且还未遂的晚餐暗杀袭击中救了你，然后你现在看见他就两眼放光！”

“那我能怎么说啊？一位迷人、富有而且富有正义感的企业家——”

“是我，你刚才形容的就是我。”

“你没听见她说了‘迷人’吗？”Steve一脸无辜地说，Pepper的笑声让Tony简直快要气死了。

*****

Pepper也开始跟着Bucky训练了，但是她的训练时间没有被写在公共生活区的白板上，训练的时候也没有观众来围观。

（Peter的训练时间表就被写在白板上，而且每次都有观众来围观。Steve还在那个表上边画了张画——Bucky盯着一只蜘蛛看，小蜘蛛脑袋上冒出一串受惊吓的感叹号。这张画深受内部人员喜爱。）

Sam说他跟Pepper说，如果她想的话，他可以给她当陪练。Pepper听了之后十分感动，然后拒绝了他。

*****

夜晚总是很难过。床太大，房间太空。Steve必须时刻提醒自己，这不是他睡过的最糟的地方。

*****

大屏液晶电视用来看棒球比赛最棒了。Sam加入了他俩，还给他们带了涂着满满酱料的热狗。Bucky狼吞虎咽地吃起来，还不忘感激地对Sam哼了一声。

“以前也是这样？”Sam指着屏幕上的运动员问，Bucky嗤笑了一声。

“我们那时候可没有类固醇。”他指了指投手的胳膊，Steve表示同意。

Sam坏笑：“说的就跟你俩都是纯天然大块头似的。”

“我们又不违规违法。”Steve反驳道，然后Bucky在旁边嘀嘀咕咕着什么“军队应征造假六次”和“反复欺骗政府”，Steve假装没有听到，Sam大笑起来。

在比赛进行到第三局的时候，Bucky选出了他最喜欢的球员。如果说他现在有点分心还有一点紧张的话，那也只可能是因为他在几小时之前刚进行完视频治疗。

*****

“不对，再来。”

Peter恼火地咆哮了一声：“你那么做的时候我根本就打不到你！”

“你能。我每次都给你留下了同样的空隙，”Bucky直起身来，转头看向了旁边的观众席，想了想，然后向Natasha投去一个询问的眼神。她笑了笑，脱掉鞋站了起来。“黑寡妇和我给你演示一遍。”

“报仇的时候到啦！”Tony喊道，Pepper笑起来然后嘘了Tony让他不许捣乱。Peter走下了垫子，脸上的表情像是他马上就要看到超人大战蝙蝠侠。

“准备好了吗？”Bucky看起来比Natasha还要紧张。Natasha点点头，她站在他面前，等着他的信号。当他挥拳的时候，她向左一闪，在Bucky第二拳打过来的时候用双手抓住他的手，猛地把他的手臂从肩膀上拉过去。她身材比Bucky瘦小得多，却极其高明地利用体重改变了他的施力方向——这一切只是一瞬间。

“如果你没看清的话，我们可以慢一点再来一次。”Nat对Peter说，伸出一只手把地上的Bucky拉了起来。

“不用不用，我看明白了。”Peter兴奋地笑着说，“你们知道么，你们真是、真是、真是酷得不行不行的。”

*****

Thor又来地球了，Pepper也是收到Darcy发来的电子邮件后才知道的。Darcy抱怨说Jane和Thor已经整整两天都没出过公寓门了，而且“那种声音”不绝于耳，她问Pepper她能不能来Stark大厦住几天。

Steve，Nat还有Sam商量了一下，然后告诉Tony说她来应该没有什么关系。所以当Darcy拖着一个旅行行李袋来到大楼里的时候，他们这个“前任顶级暗杀者相信的人”小团队里又多了一名新成员。Darcy的怒火隐忍已久，现在终于可以发作了：“不管是谁，快来个人带我去星巴克来杯咖啡！”

Pepper笑着去取自己的外套，Nat也嗅到了八卦的味道，也同样拿起外套跟她们出去了。

*****

Thor也去欧洲帮忙了之后，Jane也来到了大厦里。蜘蛛侠对于他没有第一时间出现在现场欢迎她的到来这件事简直伤心欲绝。

（Steve私下里觉得如果不是这个女孩一直饱受她和Thor这段超长距离恋爱的思念之苦，Thor一定会来到地球的下一时间就去欧洲帮忙。Thor喜欢热闹，友好而且善于交际。但是他同样明白清除九头蛇的重要性和紧要性。他的战斗力无可替代。）

“所以说你是Thor的……朋友？”Peter歪着头问。

“女朋友。”Jane纠正他，就这么两句话的时间也已经足够Darcy偷偷把Peter的电话掏出来。Jane笑了。

“你锁屏画面上这个小可爱是谁啊？”

“嘿！！”

“我喜欢她头上这条红头带，超级可爱。”Steve注意到他们之间的这种戏弄吵闹简直就像是亲生姐弟（姐姐欺负弟弟）。

“你要是不给我，我就用给它沾回来！到时候你手上就白色的黏糊糊的东西！”

Darcy一脸邪恶地笑着，Steve还没等她说话就知道她要说什么：“你弄我一手白色黏糊糊东西的时候是不是想着——嗷嗷嗷！拿去拿去！天啊！”

*****

今天是Steve在他房间里睡的第四晚，所以当他听到开门的声音的时候，他也不是那么吃惊。他想可能Bucky会耍点小性子，任性地让他到自己房间陪着他睡，或者情况糟糕一些——Bucky脸色苍白，浑身发抖，连话都说不出来，就站在那里看着他，无言地让他回到他身边。

但是这次的情况完全出乎他意料——Bucky惊慌失措地蹿到他床上，跌坐在Steve身旁，抓着他的肩膀把他拉着坐起来。

“Steve，Steve，醒醒！”他的语气像极了以前的他，但是声音中满是惊慌和恐惧。

“我醒了我醒了，怎么了？出什么事了？”他向床边侧过身，想要抓住靠在床头柜上的盾牌，但是Bucky急喘着，紧紧地抓着他。他怕成这个样子，Steve感觉再有哪怕一点点的刺激，他就会哭出来或者引发惊恐发作（Panic attack），更甚者两者皆有。“Bucky？”

“H-Howard，”他生生地把这个名字从自己嘴里挤了出来，这一瞬间，Steve感觉天都要塌下来了。“Steve，Howard，我……”

“我知道，”他想要把Bucky揽进怀里，想要拥抱着他安慰他，但是Bucky却躲开了，喉咙里传来了一声痛苦的呜咽。“Bucky，没事的，那件事……”他想要说那件事是很久之前了，但是他怎么能那么说？那件事何其惨痛，Bucky现在如此痛苦，这句话却又这般空泛，这般无力，说出来能有什么用？

对Bucky而言，所有的事都像是许多年前的一场梦，但是现在，此时此刻，却又要重新经历一次。过去和现实纠缠在一起，他已经濒临崩溃。在他的世界里，Howard是他的盟友，Steve是他的挚友，而他自己是一个已经死去的死人。

“是我做的……”Bucky自己紧紧蜷缩起来，轻浅而不稳地勉强呼吸着。Steve掀开身上的毯子，想要靠近他蜷着的那个角落。“我——我记得那辆车，我记得我就那么看着，好确保——确保……”

“Buck。”

Bucky猛地抽了自己一巴掌，胸膛剧烈起伏着。

Steve不知道现在是不是应该告诉Sam或是Natasha，或者没准Jarvis已经替他通知了他们。

他伸出手，轻轻地抚摸了一下Bucky的膝盖。Bucky全身都在发抖，Steve发觉自己心中那丑陋而不可告人的情感这次没有再借机发作，他现在心中只有对Bucky的担忧和心疼：“那不是你的错。”

“我们就住在他家里……我们吃他给的食物还住在他的家里，St-Stark，Tony，他—他也住在这，他每天都会跟我说话，我这该死的胳膊他—他还给我造了条新的，他——”

“他知道的，Bucky，没事的。”

“他知道？！”Bucky现在已经是喊出来了，“他知道怎么还能忍受每天都看到我？如果…如果你们知道我做过的那些事，哪怕只知道一半，怎么还能……”

Bucky蜷缩着倒在了床上，像是发生惊厥一样全身颤抖痉挛——这时候Natasha撞开了门，她几步跨到床上把Bucky用力搂在怀里。她覆在Bucky身上，紧紧抱住他，把脸贴在他的肩上。Sam站在门口，脸色阴沉，看着眼前这残忍的一幕。

“Bucky。”Natasha在他耳边柔声说，他没有回应。她又用俄语说了几句话，然后一直絮絮而轻柔地在他耳边说着话。

Steve听见Bucky在哭。


	29. Chapter 29

Natasha把他们两个轰了出去，Sam打算去煮壶咖啡。

“我不知道要怎么做才好。”Steve重重地靠在流理台上坦白道。

“那就跟我一样，明明是两点却不能回去睡觉，接受吧。”Sam穿着T恤和格子睡裤，他摸了摸下巴上的胡茬，看着咖啡从咖啡机（Steve不认识这个，也不知道要怎么用，他只知道这台机器看着不便宜）上一滴一滴滴下来。

“我们应该跟精神病学家们给他安排治疗啊什么的。”

“是啊，”Sam同意道，然后抬起头说：“Jarvis，能尽快安排吗？”

“已经发送了高重要性电子邮件给医生们，sir。”

Sam叹了口气，低下了头，他看上去也有些疲惫：“你不懂俄语？”

“只能听懂几个词，”Steve摇头，“听不懂她在说什么。”

“没准跟咱们没关系。”Sam耸了耸肩。

“谢谢你。”Steve说出了这句他很早之前就想和Sam说的话。

“没事，兄弟。”Sam问的微笑有点苦涩，“咱们当兵的就是哪儿有困难往哪儿冲。”

“不只因为这个，还有之前的事。”Steve看到杯子已经快要满了，赶快从碗橱里又拿了一个咖啡杯出来。Sam接过空杯子，把满了的那杯递给他。Steve接着说：“还有之前我跟你倒苦水，又没有好好听你的建议。”

“没事，别多想。”他把第二杯也倒满，然后带Steve一起坐在了餐桌旁，他们两个都需要坐下平复下情绪，现在他们谁都不觉得困。“我之前说的那些话是认真的，但是我也没指望说你一晚上就能想通想明白。你也要对你自己耐心点，不要太着急。只不过……”他摆了摆手，想要组织一下语言，“只不过你也得在他需要你的时候陪在他身边，好吗？”

*****

Pepper Potts：醒着呢吗？

Steve Rogers：醒着呢，你居然也醒了。

Pepper Potts：我五分钟就到厨房，我想跟你谈一谈。

*****

Pepper走进厨房的时候太阳刚刚升起来，即使是现在，她的头发也干净利落地盘在头上。Sam在露台外，一边在泳池边上晃荡一边看手机。Pepper环视了一下四周，确保现在这里只有她和Steve两个人之后，她从冰箱里拿了一瓶蛋白质奶昔，然后示意Steve坐下。

“Jarvis说你要求尽快为 Barnes安排一次视频治疗。”

Steve歪了下头，他不知道要说些什么。他确定从他眼底的黑眼圈Pepper肯定能看出是怎么回事。

“告诉你吧，我要求他的精神病学家每次在对他进行完治疗之后，都要给我发送报告。”她抬起一只手坦白道：“非常、非常、非常含糊的报告。”

“报告。”Steve重复道。

“嗯嗯。”她拧开了瓶盖喝了一口，“我会问她（医生）一些非常简单的问题，只让她用‘是’或者‘不是’来回答。他是否还会对别人或自己产生暴力倾向——每次的回答都是‘否’。”

Pepper靠在椅背上，把手放在脑后，胳膊向后压，舒展了一下肩背，然后继续说：“他有没有记起战争之前的自己——每次的回答都是‘是’。他记不记得他在九头蛇时做下的事——不记得，不记得，不记得，但是有一天回答变成了‘是，他记起来了’。”

Steve转开了目光。

“所以说从前几天开始，他开始记起了他曾经执行过的那些任务，至少是记起了一部分。”

“你是说因为今晚记起的那件事对他有特殊意义？”Steve说的虽然是问句，但是他的语气已经说明他知道了Pepper说得对。

“也许跟以前记起的事都不一样。”她等了一会儿，又喝了一口饮料，等着Steve说点什么。然后她继续说了下去：“我有件事要告诉你。”

Steve坐直了一点，逼着自己把目光从窗户挪回到她脸上。“说吧。”

“Tony起先没有告诉我，他也不需要告诉我说Barnes——我是自己想明白的。但是他对Howard，对Maria做的事……他是在我下飞机之后才跟我说的，他把事情原委都跟我说了。他说‘Steve不在的时候，他连话都不说’，‘我看着他，觉得他想要立刻逃跑，但是双脚被牢牢拴在了Steve身边’，‘你觉得他没有感情没有知觉，但是然后你就明白了，他是在害怕’。”她做了个手势，用手指在空气中连着画了几个圈，表明Tony除这些之外还跟她说了很多很多。“然后他才告诉了我那件事。”

“你一定不太高兴。”

“哦，我想活活把他烧死。”Pepper叹了口气，“我已经认识Tony很久了，所以我知道失去家人这件事究竟对他造成了多大的伤害。不过跟他认识这么长时间，我也知道说他家里人……肯定是称不上‘完美’。不过就事论事，当我听说现在那个把Tony的家人从他身边夺走的那个人就跟我住在同一屋檐下，我的第一个想法就是杀了他。”

Steve不知道他应不应该把这当成是Pepper的忏悔，不过他始终对她一点敌意都没有。他不能怪她，Tony是她在世界上最关心的人，永远位于她的优先级首位。不论是在多久之前，还是在什么情况下，Bucky深深地伤害了Tony，这是事实。

“你知道Bucky前两天问我什么吗？”

“不知道。”Steve说。

Pepper微笑了起来：“他问我现在‘胸罩’里是不是还有金属。”Pepper笑出声来：“我真想让你也看看他当时有多紧张。然后他一直说服我，让我用终极改造后的超能力，就是火，来跟他对打。然后他担心的居然是我喷完火之后，会不会因为内衣里的钢丝过热在我胸口留下烧伤。”

“他担心得有道理吗？”Steve希望这个问题不会让Pepper太尴尬。

“我给他解释了一下运动内衣是什么样的，然后我们就合好了。”Pepper把落下来的一丝发梢别在了耳后，她看上去又有些悲伤：“那个担心他问女孩关于内衣的事就会被扇耳光的人？他跟那个冷血杀手绝对不是同一个人。”

“当然不是。”Steve同意道，心底里希望他可以向Pepper说他真的很抱歉。他对Howard和Maria感到抱歉，更对Tony所失去的一切感到抱歉。

但是没有来得及，Pepper站了起来，喝干了瓶子里的最后一点饮料，然后在她经过Steve身边的时候，温柔地拍了拍他的肩。

“如果有什么我们能帮忙的，一定随时告诉我。我一小时之后就要去开会，不过我的手机一定永远都开着。”

*****

Steve Rogers：我们现在还不能进去吗？

未知号码：没错。

未知号码：他现在好一些了，让他再跟我呆一会儿。

Steve Rogers：谢谢。

*****

Bruce Banner：Peter现在在健身房，他问说Bucky还来吗。

Steve Rogers：天啊，我都把他给忘了。跟他说我马上就下来。

Bruce Banner：他还问说能不能把你的手机号也存手机里，他保证绝对不会骚扰你。

Steve Rogers：没问题。

*****

Steve换上了运动服，一路小跑上了电梯。虽然他今天只睡了3个小时，但是临时制定一个课程计划也算不上是什么难事。

最难的部分是见到他们的时候——Peter脸上都是担心和不安，他不敢问，但是还是想知道是发生了什么。Bruce要内敛一些，他坐在墙边的一张椅子上，手上拿着平板电脑，看到Steve的时候他挥了挥手，然后又低头打字——感谢上苍他坐了一会儿就回到自己房间里去补觉了。Tony的话，Steve也不知道他在哪里，可能是Pepper让他今天就别来凑热闹捣乱了。

“今天人不太全，不过没事。”Steve用坚定的命令语气说着。他注意到Peter站得更直了，很好。“Bucky已经在教你如何解除对手的武器威胁，以及如何运用从周边环境里获得的武器了对吗？”

“对，呃…Sir。”

Steve点点头：“那我们今天就来练习基本空手格斗。如果你能打中我三下，请你吃午饭，随便挑。”

*****

Peter打中了他四下。虽然他现在力量还不足，但是他身手敏捷，轻巧而灵活，而且他现在也已经开始明白要怎么样才能把这当做他最大的优势，并加以运用了。Steve为Bucky这些天的训练成果而感到骄傲。

Parker决定要去吃土耳其烤肉，Steve注意到这家餐馆的菜量不是一般大，大到要把剩下的一半打包回家再吃一顿的程度。

Steve看着Peter身上穿着的运动服，和外边套着的手肘领口已经磨得很旧的毛衣。Steve觉得他的想法一定和Bucky一样——一个贫穷的布鲁克林男孩，跟他们俩当时的处境真的很像。

“他还好吗？”Peter问了之后咬了一口自己的午餐，他有点紧张，他不知道自己在公众场合问出这种问题是不是有些不妥，但他真的很想知道。

Steve拉开汽水的易拉罐拉环，易拉罐里的气体嘶嘶挤出来。虽然只是一小时的简单练习，但是他现在觉得真是有些身心俱疲。他想起了Natasha说过的话，说道：“恢复起来要慢慢来，没有捷径可走。”

“啊？哦…好些了啊。好吧。”Peter把手肘支在桌子上，手托着下巴，神情郁闷极了。

Steve明白他的意思：“你也想帮忙。”

Peter皱眉说：“对。”

Steve微微笑了一下：“我也是。”

*****

Steve Rogers：他怎么样了？

未知号码：自我憎恨情绪还是很强烈。不过我给他留了点作业做，他做得还可以。视频治疗安排在五点。

Steve Rogers：如果监护法允许的话，我一会儿回去眯一会儿，然后马上就去看他。

未知号码：批准了。

*****

Steve送Peter去了地铁站，然后往大厦走的时候特地绕了个远路。微风袭来，街上能听到某家商店里传来的音乐声。他本来还在和Nat商量什么时候也应该带Bucky出来散散步，不过可能这个计划也要延后了。

到家后，他把鞋脱了下来，在手机上定了一个一小时后的闹钟，然后躺到了床的中央。他全身疲软，他明白这是因为肾上腺素褪去，而这一天一夜的疲惫都在向他袭来。他甚至都没有盖上被单，只是平稳地呼吸了几下就睡着了。

*****

他们刚进入奥地利边境的时候，发现了一条干净的河。

“咱们身上都臭死了，而且现在不是也领先进度了啊。”Monty坚持要就地扎营，Morita也在一边帮腔。反正早晚都要扎营，而且他们也需要偶尔休息一下，于是他们就扎营在了河边。

Steve自告奋勇说他们洗澡的时候他来把风。Dum-Dum说这方圆一英里内都没有敌人，而且还说“不管你打没打血清，你跟我们一样臭”。但是队长还是坚决要把风。

Bucky，谢天谢地，说他那里还有一小块肥皂，等他用完，谁想用就拿去。这句话让他们几个放弃了让Steve跟他们一起下水的这个话题。

Monty一脸感激地冲Bucky挤了挤眼睛，然后跟其他人一起脱得一丝不挂跳进水里。

其实坐在岸上把风的感觉也不错，Steve看着波光粼粼的河水，想要把速写本逃出来，又担心到他们看到会取笑他。微风吹过，树叶微微晃动，沙沙作响。

Jones用邪恶的语气不知道说了些什么，然后引得其余的人一阵大笑。Steve也微笑起来，他没有听见Jones的笑话，不过这没关系，听到他们开心的笑声，他也会觉得高兴。

能让Bucky给他把风，自己安安静静独自洗个澡，已经是几个小时之后了。其余的人聚在营地里，在检查补给品和食物数量，顺便擦枪。

“长壮了一百磅，长高了整整一头，结果你现在还是这么害羞？”

Steve抬起头，朝Bucky的方向眨了眨眼。Bucky坐在一棵树后边，Steve能看见的只有他的两条长腿——他的腿放松地在脚踝处交叉着，脚不知在跟着什么调子，轻轻地打着拍子。

“什么？啊…”Steve低头看了看自己，他的皮肤被冷水冻得发红，不过总算是又干净了。他用块布不停地擦洗着自己，说：“是啊……”他又抬起头看了一眼树枝上搭着的他的衬衫和裤子，然后夸张地重重叹了口气，“每次我把自己的衣服拿起来的时候，我都会觉得我拿错了，把别人的衣服拿过来了。那件衬衫里都他妈能塞下三个我了。”

Bucky嗤笑了一声同意道：“差不多。”然后过了一会儿，他小声说：“我好想以前的你。”

“以前的我？”

他只能看到Bucky微微耸了下肩：“真正的你。”

“This is the real me now, Buck.”

Steve抬起手胡噜了几下头发，结果发现头发里还是有脏东西，天啊。他跪在水里，低下头把头发冲干净。

“好吧，以前那个真正的你我觉得也很好（I liked the old real you just fine）。”

*****

房间中响起了轻轻的敲门声，但是Steve还是一下就醒了过来，几步冲到门前，然后打开了门。

Bucky站在门外，头发乱糟糟的，身上穿着一件新的长袖衬衫，他的手揪着衬衫的袖子，局促不安地低着头。

“Hi。”他小小声地说了一个字，但这一个字也能让Steve听出他现在说话的语气更像真正的他。

“Hey。”打过招呼后，Steve就一直等着Bucky再说句话。Bucky张了张嘴，又闭上了，像是在挣扎，不知道应不应该说话，或是该说些什么。

Steve把门又拉开了一些：“想谈谈吗？”

“不想。”Bucky飞快地说，但是说完之后立刻就紧紧闭上了嘴，像是他没想说刚才那两个字。Steve耸了耸肩，继续把门拉开。

“你想进来的话，可以进来啊。”

Bucky进去了。他之前没来过Steve的房间，不过房间里的摆设跟Bucky的房间一样，没什么特别的。不过Bucky还是四处打量着，看着Steve房间细节上的摆设和装饰。他坐在了房间角落的一张椅子上，把双腿也蜷了上去，胳膊搭在膝盖上，用来阻隔和Steve的目光接触，这让会让他稍微安心一些。

Steve不想让自己显得像是居高临下，于是他坐在了几英尺外的床边上，两个人静静地呆了一分钟。

“Nat说你今天早上做过了视频治疗？”

Bucky无声地点了点头，什么都没有说。然后过了一会儿之后，他突然说：“昨天晚上对不起。”

“大家都理解。”

Bucky微微侧过头，他还是不想跟Steve有目光接触。他的下巴不安地动了动，在脑袋里组织着语言，Steve安静地等着他。

“对不起我还摸了你。”

Steve眨眼：“什么？”

“对不起。就是我刚安上新胳膊的时候，我，我有些……我不应该那么接触你。”他又把自己的脸藏在了胳膊后面，Steve深深吸了口气。

“你那时候疼得厉害，Buck，而且你没有犯任何错。”他感觉他们之间的对话像是又一路退步回了从前的情形，他甚至都不知道要如何挽救。

“我不想让你觉得……”Bucky叹了口气，“我不知道要怎么说。”

Steve当然明白Bucky“不想让他觉得”的是什么，但是他无论如何都不想听见那句话。他心里已经明白了，他不需要Bucky明明白白地说出来。于是他转换了个话题，希望能让气氛轻松一些：“Parker今天练得不错。”

Bucky睁大了眼睛，又突然紧紧闭上了：“今天是星期四。”他想起来了。

“我替你去了。”Steve微笑起来，“我觉得他不想怕你似的那么怕我，不过他现在打出来的力气比以前大多了，他的架势也出来了。”

“那孩子得学会怎么在踢腿的时候运用自己的体重。”

“马上就能学会了，他的老师非常棒。”

“他很努力，”Bucky抬起右手胡噜了下自己的头发，然后想要把自己的头发抚平，“让我记起了Stevenson。”他像是有点不好意思了。

Steve歪了下头：“我好像不记得Stevenson这个人。”

“心肠很好，才18岁，刚到入伍年纪就应征入伍了。是那种你能想到的最甜的孩子，总是乐于助人，让他帮点忙能高兴半天。”Bucky目光黯淡了下来，“你没见过他，上战场的第二周就牺牲了。”


	30. Chapter 30

从那天过后，今天已经是第四天了。谁都能看出来Bucky在大厦里总是焦躁不安，但是他一次都没有说过想要出去走走之类的话。Natasha建议他去泳池边玩一会儿，阳光和新鲜空气应该能让他放松一些。

结果这个提议参与者不少。Jane和Bruce把两张躺椅挨在了一起，他们俩坐在上边，平板电脑放在腿上，在泳池另一边交流着专业理论知识。Darcy快笑疯了，她让Peter把他自己黏在跳板的末端，然后她在后面玩命上下颠动跳板。Peter的笑声都被她颠得变成了颤音，但是无论Darcy怎么晃怎么颠，他都牢牢站在跳板上纹丝不动。

出乎Steve的意料，Natasha穿了一套分体泳衣，头上戴着一顶大遮阳帽，坐在泳池边的躺椅上悠闲地喝着一杯颜色鲜艳的饮料。Bucky乖乖地坐在她脚边，腿浸在水中。

Steve Rogers：我说的没错。

Natasha听见手机响，拿起来看了一下，然后皱着眉回短信。

未知号码：？

Steve Rogers：你穿比基尼真难看。

Natasha轻蔑地哼了一声，Bucky听到了回头看了她一眼，但是什么都没问，就又把头转回去看向了别处。

未知号码：我保证我下次穿连体的行了吧？还有，有谁会给就坐在旁边的人发短信？你终于加入我们现代一族的行列了吗？

Steve Rogers：哦，那我是不是应该大声说出来，然后再让Sam大嗓门问为什么我说你难看？

“看什么呢，Buck？”

Steve抬起头来，Sam的语气实在是有点邪恶，他好奇他说的是什么。他在Bucky转头之前，顺着他的眼光望过去——呃，Lewis女士…每次她抓住跳板猛摇的时候，她被布料可怜的比基尼所包裹住的丰满的胸部都在随之……运动。被抓了个正着，Bucky窘迫地低着头。

“你现在可真是越来越像你自己了。”Steve诚挚地评价道，Bucky用手捧起了一汪水往他脸上泼，Steve大笑着躲开了。

Sam压低声音说：“Darcy现在还是单身呢，你懂的。”

Bucky立刻警醒了，他在转身面对别处之前，还对Sam投过去了一个嫌弃的眼神。Sam靠在Natasha身边，然后意味深长地给她使了个眼色（他俩现在经常这么挤眉弄眼的）。

“Bucky，”Natasha几分钟之后柔声说，“能帮我个忙吗？”她拿起了一瓶防晒霜。

Bucky瘪了瘪嘴，不过还是站起来，Natasha在躺椅上给他腾了点地方，他坐了下去，然后从她手里接过了防晒霜。

Steve完全无法移开视线——Bucky紧皱着眉头看了看防晒霜，又看了看自己的左手，最后还是决定左手拿着瓶子，往右手上挤了一些，然后用一只手给Natasha往身上抹。他从肩膀开始，然后一路向下涂，他动作很快，从来都不在Natasha身上任何一个位置多做停留。然后，他听到身后Peter的方向传来了嗷哇乱叫，随后就是水花飞溅的声音。

“好了。”Bucky宣布道，然后把防晒霜瓶子还给了她。Natasha对着他微笑，然后他站起身，皱着眉看了下自己的手，走回了屋里，应该是去洗手了。

“试验继续？”Sam嘲弄道。泳池那边，Peter不停地往水里掉，然后Jane看不下去了，教育Darcy说不许欺负他。Steve还没来得问Sam他说的这话是什么意思，Bucky就回来了，一边往回走一边在泳裤上擦手。

“该你了。”Natasha还是温柔地说，指了指他刚才坐的位置，然后冲他勾了勾手指。Bucky有点犹豫，他不知道这是Natasha下达给他的命令还是只是单纯的一个提议。他背对着Natasha坐在了椅子边上，心里还是犹犹豫豫，左右为难。

“有血清应该不会晒伤。”

“要是万一呢？防晒霜又不贵。”Natasha叉开双腿往前蹭了蹭，腿轻轻地触碰在Bucky的手臂上。坐在了Bucky的身后，她往手里倒了一些防晒霜，然后仔细地涂在他的肩膀，脖子和背上。Steve盯着他们看，小心翼翼地不让他们察觉出他的惊慌。

出乎Steve的意料，Natasha坐得那么近，双腿分开放在他身体两侧，像是要把他环住。她还给他涂好了防晒霜，这样亲密的身体接触，Bucky居然……接受了。Natasha赤裸着的腿轻柔地擦过他的右手臂，她柔软的双手抚摸着他的身体，他却真的一动都没有动，仿佛如此亲密的皮肤接触恍若无觉。

Natasha拍了下他的背，示意自己已经完事了。他站起来，脸上神色只是比刚才略微平静放松了一些，除此之外一点反应都没有。他的脑子又回到了刚才跟Sam的对话上。

“你为什么不去约她？”Bucky问Sam。

“我？”

Bucky耸了耸肩：“你房间里的照片都是你家里人。”

Sam微笑起来：“对她不是那么感冒。”

“哦，是因为她是白人吗？”

“Bucky！”

Bucky看向Steve，不知道他为什么尴尬起来。但是Sam摆了摆手手说：“不不不，不是因为这个。而且这个现在也已经不算事儿了。”

“哦，”Bucky看了看Sam，又转头看了看泳池里的Darcy，想了想之后说：“以前……以前我也不觉得这算是问题。”

Sam耸了下肩，然后把太阳镜从鼻梁下拉了拉，等着Bucky想到某一点——Bucky突然扬起眉毛，吃惊地说：“因为——你——”

Steve发现他自己也不太明白，但是别人的性取向也从来跟他没有关系。他看着Sam，脸上是人类历史上有史以来最自然最不会评判批判别人的表情。

“是啊，我喜欢男的，也喜欢女的。我只是不想跟他们上床。”

“什么？”

Natasha把手机拿起来放在了腿上，Steve立刻就明白过来她要查复联内部的那个“未来社会什么事会把Bucky吓跪”赌局。

Bucky警惕地环顾四周，以防有人偷听到了他们刚才的对话。他显然十分关心Sam，不知道刚才的对话会不会泄露出去。Sam在他面前摆了下手，他最近做这个动作的频率也越来越高了：“放轻松点。”

“你不——谁会不想做爱？”

“无性恋。”Sam看着Bucky，像是他真的被他逗坏了，终于没憋住直接笑了出来，而且这笑声一发不可收拾。

“无——Steve，是不是又是他们胡编的？”

Steve咬了下嘴唇，然后板着手指想了想他以前在神盾局看过的那些小册子。“嗯……我记得有异性恋，双性恋，同性恋，和无性恋。而且某些情况下，双性恋（bisexual）和泛性型(pansexal)意思相似……”

“很复杂。”Natasha温柔地说，说话的时候她用拇指飞快地拨弄着手机屏幕。

Bucky看着他们的眼神，像是他们刚刚告诉他太阳会从西边出来。

“对异性和同性都能产生爱情的无性恋者。”Sam说，“说来话长，别太在意啦。我最近也没在跟人约会，不过你不是我喜欢的类型，别想啦。”

Bucky依旧是一脸迷惑，还有点惊慌不安，最后过了一会儿，他走回了屋里，显然就是在躲避这个话题。他现在随着状况一点一点转好，这样的逃避行为也越来越少了。但是Steve也不能责怪他，这样的话题对他而言确实很难接受。他想起以前Hill跟他说起这些时候，自己也和现在的Bucky一样困惑不解。

“Bruce赢了。”Natasha喃喃道，低头眯着眼看着她手机屏幕上的那个复杂电子表格。“见鬼！Bruce！”她朝Bruce那边喊。

Bruce从露台的另一头抬起头来。

“你赌赢了！”

Bruce高兴地笑起来，然后又低头去摆弄平板电脑了。

*****

只过了一小会儿Bucky就回来了，他给Sam和Steve拿了啤酒，也给Natasha又拿了一杯颜色鲜艳的饮料。

Steve把这当做又一次进步。


	31. Chapter 31

未知号码：关于Tony家的那件事在目前的情况下已经算解决得还可以了。我觉得Bucky现在不再躲着他了。  
  
Steve Rogers：你真是神了，你怎么办到的？  
  
未知号码：这你就不用管了。这件事以后你不要去问Tony也不要去问他。我觉得他们俩都能自觉地自己把问题解决好。  
  
*****  
 _  
Steve Rogers：Bucky在你那边还好吗？  
  
Sam Wilson：LOL，当然当然！  
  
Sam Wilson：他过来找我，然后我跟他谈了谈，每次我把我的取向告诉别人的时候，都要把他问的那些问题再说一遍。  
1.你就像跟和尚那样似的？——不是不是  
2.是跟宗教信仰有关吗？——一点关系都没有  
3.那你怎么跟别人约会？——必须得非常非常认真小心。  
  
Sam Wilson：等等等等一系列的问题（etc etc）  
  
Sam Wilson：他很乖，只是过来问了我好多好多问题  
  
Steve Rogers：Okay，这我就放心了  
_  
*****  
  
“你用车撞了他？”  
  
“第一次见面的时候她就用车撞了他，”Darcy插嘴道，“别担心好吗！他一点事都没有！你见到的时候就明白了，他那体格就跟坦克似的。”  
  
Bucky把目光投向Jane，寻求她的确认。Jane耸了耸肩，完全无法反驳：“他……他那体格是有点像坦克。”  
  
*****  
  
他们好几天都没见到Peter了。他得尽全力争取奖学金，所以现在要为了期中考试全力以赴。  
  
（Sam说Peter前几天提起来，说他在Stark集团“带薪实习”的工资基本都被用在了清付他叔叔以前的医疗账单和修阿姨家的房顶上。Steve建议说他们应该在训练结束之后多出去吃几次饭，他没有直说，但是意思就是让Peter跟他们搭伙多蹭几顿饭。Sam跟他碰了下拳表示同意。  
  
当市中心的一个银行发生了劫匪绑架人质事件的时候，蜘蛛侠又去见义勇为了。Natasha肯定是把报纸给Bucky看过了，因为在公共生活区那张写着Peter训练时间的白板上贴上了一张剪报——是The Bugle（报纸名）上的一篇报道，上面有一张蜘蛛侠暴打银行劫匪的照片。  
  
某人把蜘蛛侠的肩膀和腰胯用马克笔圈了出来，然后在剪报上写了“姿势真棒”几个字。）  
  
*****  
  
Natasha和Sam带Steve去了一个可以鸟瞰中央公园风景的咖啡店，气氛十分轻松。  
  
“Clint的短信。”Natasha拿起了手机。Steve挺自豪地发现，他现在可以从Natasha的一点小动作里看出这位女特工现在很开心。  
  
“有什么能让普通群众共鉴赏的吗？”Sam非让Steve尝一口气泡红茶。Steve答应了，但是尝了一口之后马上嫌弃地把那杯茶放在了一边。  
  
“‘谢谢让Thor去帮他们’…‘塞尔维亚被毁得差不多了’。”Natasha看完之后抬起头来，“很快就能见到他们了。”  
  
“真好。”Steve说，这是他的真心话。虽然这个大家庭的组成方式有点怪，但是他现在越来越觉得他们真的是一家人。  
  
“我在想T’Challa会不会也跟他们一起回来。”Sam俯过身，伸手想去偷对面Steve的春卷——然后他就被“啪”地一声打在手上。  
  
“之前的复仇吗？”  
  
“保护私有资产而已。”  
  
Natasha笑着说：“我真希望T’Challa能一起回来，Tony现在已经在讨厌他了。”  
  
“就是因为Pepper故意让他觉得她对T’Challa印象太好，”Steve说完之后慢条斯理地夹起一个春卷，夹起来之后他用看着珍馐美味的眼神仔仔细细地打量着这个春卷，然后在Sam被他烦得要死还嫉妒得不行的时候，飞快地咬了一大口。  
  
*****  
  
“Nat跟我说医生给你留了点作业？”  
  
通常来说，应该说是给他“布置了点任务”，但是心理学家和他们强调了，要尽量避免这些可能会让Bucky回想起之前痛苦回忆的敏感词。他的回忆要一点一点记起来，让他慢慢适应着来接受。  
  
Steve给他的医生发过封邮件，说过些日子想要带Bucky出去走走。医生给他列了一个极其详细的长长的清单，上边写的是电影院现在上映的几部电影。医生说以他现在的状态暂时还不能看那些。  
  
Bucky面无表情地点了点头——“毫无怨言地执行任何指令”和“居然要去看心理医生真尼玛丢死人了”这两个想法让他有点左右为难。他把外卖饭盒里的菜倒到一个大陶瓷碗里，在盒底拍了拍，然后看了一眼盒壁上还有没有挂着的牛肉片。  
  
“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”  
  
Bucky瘪了瘪嘴，然后说：“我要……我要更努力点，要搞明白什么是我想要的，还要告诉别人。”  
  
“或者说搞清楚你想要什么，然后直接倒到碗里放进微波炉就行了。”Steve笑着逗他。  
  
Bucky翻了下眼睛：“前三次治疗的时候，她和我说要我给自己搞些喜欢的东西。”  
  
“这就是为什么现在冰箱里满满都是香草奶油冰激凌？”  
  
Bucky若无其事地转开了视线，装作根本听不懂Steve在说什么，但是他飞快舔了一下嘴唇的小动作出卖了他。  
  
“好吧，要是你有什么喜欢的东西不能从厨房里洗劫回来，我随时都很高兴能帮你。”Steve努力让自己的语气轻快起来，像是“你知道就行了，不用太在意”这样。他甚至还觉得他装的不错。  
  
Bucky点了点头，然后开始戳微波炉的按钮。  
  
*****  
  
Steve到Sam房间里想要跟他谈谈过几天带Bucky出去的那件事的时候，他发现Sam书桌上乱糟糟地堆满了纸。一张纸上字迹潦草到Steve基本上认不出来他写了什么，Sam在‘consent（同意/允许）’这个词上重重画了几个圈；另一张纸上画着男性（♂）和女性（♀）的代表符号，旁边的图片像是一个姜饼人，在头部，身体和腿部都被Sam画上了线，像是准备写一些注释。  
  
“这么早就开始准备圣诞饼干神秘配方啦？”Steve俯身歪过头想要看清楚。  
  
“现在人家叫姜饼人，而且还是非常著名的教学工具。”Sam“啪”地一下打在Steve想要去把纸拿起来的手上，然后他自己把那几张纸拿了过来，反过来扣在了桌上，“不许偷看，你看我什么时候拿着你随身带着的那个速写本乱翻乱看了？”  
  
*****  
  
“这个耳机在网上评分相当之不错，”Steve继续甜言蜜语地哄劝他，但是Bucky还是不买账，依旧一脸惊恐地看着那个头戴式耳机。没有人知道他为什么那么不喜欢往头上戴东西，但是大家全都默契地没有问。Steve觉得可能是跟他不喜欢那个MRI机的理由一样。  
  
“我带耳塞式耳机就好了。”从Bucky嘴里蹦出来的现代词汇意外地没有违和感。  
  
Steve点点头：“好吧，不过你要是想试试的话……影音娱乐室的音响系统就像电影院的一样对吧？”  
  
“比电影院的还好。”Bucky承认道，他现在别别扭扭，不情不愿地有了一点兴趣。  
  
“这个耳机效果就像是你自己耳边就有一个影音室。”Steve含糊地打了个手势，“有一次我带着从街边店随便买的耳机听音乐的时候被Tony看见了，不知道为什么他就对着我吱哇乱叫。然后他就给了我这个，你还别说，音响效果真是一个天上一个地下。如果你的听力…呃，咱们的听力是一样的，那些细小的区别……你懂的，你肯定能听出区别来。试试吧。”  
  
他把那个无线头戴式耳机递给Bucky，然后把蓝牙信号器放在了桌上就走了，他们要鼓励Bucky自己拿主意。他一点都不担心Bucky会不会用（这个跟他的Stark平板电脑就可以一起用），Bucky适应熟悉起现代科技来比他快了不只十倍。  
  
*****  
  
他们正在吃晚饭的时候，Bucky的手机响了，他从口袋里掏出来看了看，然后脸上的表情迅速褪去，又是那种故作平静的面无表情。他想了一会儿，然后把手机放在了桌上，往Natasha的方向推了推，放在了她盘子的边上。  
  
Steve皱眉：“我能不能——”  
  
Bucky耸了耸肩，收起手臂，让Steve也能看见手机上写的是什么。  
  
 _Jane Foster：我们明天要去我跟你说的那家店吃中式点心。你和Steve要不要一起来呀！菜单专为超级战士设计！_  
  
Natasha把手机拿在手上看了一会儿，然后才看向Bucky：“想去吗？”她温柔地问。  
  
Steve发现Tony和Sam都是一副故意装出来的“快快快吃我们自己的饭没听见没听见什么都听不见”可疑表情。  
  
Bucky的双臂搭在桌上，他烦躁地哼了一声，然后把脸埋在了自己的胳膊围起来的小小壁垒里。Steve不由得皱起了眉。  
  
“我给你编个借口。”  
  
听她这么说，Bucky如释重负地舒了口气。  
  
*****  
  
第二天早上，Tony又坏了那条“不许公开谈论新闻”的规矩，把所有人都叫到电视机旁一起看新闻。电视画面上到处都是滚滚硝烟的掩体，屏幕上还滚动报道着东欧那边的战况。屏幕左边另外一组画面里正在像幻灯片一样切换播放着模糊的囚犯照片——  
  
将军，恐怖分子、九头蛇党羽及其下属机构党羽。  
  
另一块屏幕上边是新闻发布会，战争机器站在讲台后，面带微笑地回答媒体的问题。镜头一切就切换到了有些人被戴上手铐带走的画面。  
  
Natasha的表情少见地柔软下来，她盯着屏幕看了一会儿，然后掏出了手机。  
  
“我把Bucky叫下来。”她对Steve说。  
  
Bucky过来的时候，Natasha握住了他的手，她温柔地摩挲着他的手指，然后指了指屏幕。她用俄语在他耳边喃喃地轻声说着话。Steve听懂了——  
  
看，我保证过的一定会做到。  
  
*****  
  
Steve从厨房里端了一碗水果出来，然后把它放在了休息室里几张软睡椅边上的一个小桌子上。他左右打量了一会儿，然后伸手转了转碗，又把某几个水果换了换位置。  
  
他打开画具袋拿出了速写本和几只铅笔，开始画不规则形状的碗和放在最前面的梨的大体轮廓，画完之后，他又开始画橙子，苹果，后边还有两个桃子。他听到背后有开门的声音。  
  
进来的人是Bucky，他头上就带着Steve给他的那个头戴式耳机。他没有看Steve，只是挑了一张睡椅推到Steve身边，他的椅子贴在Steve坐着的椅子上，然后他把椅背放平，心满意足地躺了下去。他面向Steve躺着，身体朝Steve的方向蜷缩起来，然后闭上了眼睛，安稳地睡着了。


	32. Chapter 32

第一个回来的人是Thor，欧洲小分队的归来可是个大事——Jane就算心里高兴也不会吵闹，Darcy也不是个聒噪的人（她只是牙尖嘴利而已）。Steve觉得他应该他们的新朋友Peter发个短信，问问他愿不愿意过来。所以现在Peter就站在他的身边叽叽呱呱说个不停。  
  
“你们上次在曼哈顿打外星人的时候，我跟你说我就看见你从我的窗户边上‘嗖’地一下飞了过去，我当时真觉得自己激动的要死过去了。那个我我、我、我能不能摸摸你的锤子？”  
  
“当然可以，我的新朋友。你在作战时又使用何种兵器？”  
  
“呃…我没有特殊兵器，不过我能发射蜘蛛网算吗？”  
  
“啊，此般兵器与你头衔甚是相称。我盼望有日得以一见！”  
  
“钢铁侠不许我在健身房以外用蛛网。”  
  
Thor同情地看着他：“我也是如此，曾被要求在室内时对神力加以控制。”  
  
“那是因为你把我的整个安保系统都电焦了。”Tony小声嘀咕着，然后摆弄着平板电脑上给大家定披萨。  
  
*****  
  
战争机器在华盛顿还有事情，所以没有回来，倒是T’Challa跟着欧洲小队剩余成员一起回来了，出乎Steve的意料（还有点不好意思），T’Challa一眼就把他认了出来，然后径直朝他走了过来。  
  
“你的勇敢和无私令你美名远扬，Roger队长。”事实证明瓦坎达口音和尼日利亚口音有些像，不难听懂。Steve注意到T’Challa低沉磁性的嗓音引来了Darcy的密切注意——她简直两眼放光，目光热情如火。Steve在以前和Bucky一起去舞厅的时候，曾经在无数姑娘的眼中见到过这样的目光。  
  
“Pepper很感谢她在伦敦时你对他的帮助，我们所有人也都很感谢你对铲除九头蛇做出的贡献。”  
  
“不用客气。”他点了点头，然后微微抬起头来说：“我的国家与我们的人民更加倾向于与世隔绝的安稳生活，但这不意味着我们会对威胁人类自由的邪恶势力束手旁观。不过我必须向你坦白，考虑到你在队伍中的地位，你没有来到欧洲和我们一同作战，我确实有些吃惊。”  
  
Steve吸了口气，他有点希望现在Tony就来他的工作伙伴拽走。T’Challa的话并非无礼，只是Steve现在还不知道要怎么回答他。  
  
Darcy过来帮他了：“Steve要帮助他咆哮突击队的朋友。他的这个任务可不能一边在欧洲打仗一边跟这边远距离沟通，你明白我的意思吗？”  
  
再次出乎Steve的意料，T'Challa面带歉意地点了点头，然后做了个“抱歉”的手势：“当然，我也听说了一些关于你朋友的事。你应该留在这里陪着他，你的地位没有任何人可以取代。在你们的队伍中战斗使我明白了人多力量大这个道理。不要让自己太累了。”  
  
“披萨来了！”Clint手臂上托着几个披萨纸盒喊，然后房间里多一半的人蜂拥而起。  
  
*****  
  
“不是不是，不是那个动词flicker，是F-l-i-c-k-r”，没有e。是个用来放照片的网站。”Jane用一张吸油纸沾了沾她的那篇披萨。  
  
Bucky歪头说：“不是已经有Instagram了吗？”  
  
Darcy耸耸肩：“Instagram嘛…是用来放自拍啊，或者你用手机拍的好玩的照片什么的。Flickr上有很多专业级别的摄影作品，数字艺术啊建筑照片啊之类的。很多专业艺术家都有Flickr。”  
  
“那画呢？”  
  
“手绘的吗？也行啊，也有人把画扫描起来然后上传到Flickr上。”  
  
Bucky在Steve肩上捶了一下：“你应该把你的画放上去。”  
  
Steve不可置否地应了一声，把目光移向了旁边——Clint和Natasha坐在角落里轻声说话。六个月之前，他还以为这两位特工都毫无感情，或者说不会把感情外露。但是现在他能从Natasha嘴角挑起的微笑，和她微微把身体倾向Clint身边的动作看出来，她真的也想他。Steve无数次地感谢她，感谢她愿意留在美国陪着他帮助他。  
  
Bucky又在他肩上捶了一拳。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
Bucky冲他翻了个白眼：“我说，你应该把你那张你画的，就是画的是个餐馆的那张传到网上去。我记得那张画，你画的真挺好的。”  
  
“Bucky，那张画是我在30年代画的。”  
  
Bucky嘲讽地嗤笑了一声：“要是我没记错的话，艺术品嘛，越老喜欢的人越多。”  
  
“我不是这个意思，我是说，现在那本速写本已经不在我手里了。其实那些本子我现在一本都没有了。”Steve耸了耸肩，又从纸盒里拿了一片披萨，“我坠机之后，我的资产所有物（wordly possessions）都不属于我了。”  
  
“说你的东西（stuff）就行了。”Darcy撅嘴抱怨道（嘲笑Steve用的老派说法）。  
  
“我觉得可能是在博物馆里。”Bruce提醒道。  
  
“是啊，史密森尼博物馆里人都挺好的，我提出想要回什么的时候他们都给我了——比如我母亲的项链，不过那条项链本身也没有展出。”  
  
“他们把你的速写本都拿走了？”Bucky的反应比Steve还大，他愤怒的声音把远处坐着的几个人的注意力也吸引了过来。Steve微微皱眉，他一向都不知道要怎么安抚因为他的事而为他感到生气的人。  
  
“没关系的，”Steve垂下眼帘，“有些东西也不再博物馆里。战争前的东西很多都是被私人收藏家买走的。”  
  
“他们怎么好意思知道你现在活着，还心安理得的把东西自己留着？”Darcy臭着脸说。  
  
“没准他们买的时候花了好几千美元，所以不舍得吧。”Jane说，然后Clint突然笑了一声。  
  
“是几百万。在我们找到你之前，我还看见Coulson在网上疯狂淘那些东西，Steve，我没别的意思啊。我记得有一本精装版的霍比特人，我看的时候价格已经拍到六位数了。”  
  
Bucky“噌”地一下蹿起来：“那是你过生日的时候我买给你的！”  
  
“Bucky，真的，真的没关系。”  
  
“我同意Barnes先生的观念。”T'Challa通情达理地说，他低沉而平静的声音和Bucky激动的嗓音形成鲜明的对比，“在他们认为你过世之后，这些东西没有当做遗物留给你的亲朋好友，所以也不能算是自愿出售或捐献的。”  
  
Steve举起手来大幅度地摆了摆手，表示这个问题就此而止吧，他换了个话题：“我想听你们给我详细讲讲你们在欧洲作战时候的激动人心的英雄主义故事。你们上个礼拜是怎么扫荡罗马尼亚的？我在电视上看新闻的时候看到的，简直叹为观止。”  
  
*****  
  
“等于说你是个超级电脑对吧？”  
  
“是的，sir。”  
  
Peter举起瓶子喝了一口苹果酒，然后朝Tony投过去一个同情的眼光。Tony卸下了一个Jarvis终端的面板，他皱着眉看着那个面板，然后在衣服上蹭了蹭擦干净。  
  
“也就是说，你可以同时干好几十万件事？”  
  
“有的时候是这样的，Sir。”  
  
“那那那，那你现在干什么呢？就现在！”  
  
“好的，Sir。现在我正在监控Stark先生的所有资产情况，还有电子资产情况。根据我的最新算法，以保守增长率来调整Stark先生的股票投资配比。我回复了两封电子邮件，有两位先生的生意伙伴约他在六月的同一天共进午餐。划一笔先生的个人资金给一家位于波兰华沙的精神病院，设计邀请宾客名单——”  
  
Tony猛地抬起头：“等等，刚才最后一个是什么？”  
  
“波兰，华沙，sir。”  
  
“我为什么要给精神病医院发钱？”  
  
“两名人质在伤好后将被送往哪家医院。这十万美元将被用来当做他们的治疗费用以及改善医院的医疗设施。这家医院始建于1982年——”  
  
“好吧好吧，超级英雄打击犯罪清场基金（擦屁股基金）。无所谓，不管了。”Tony摆摆手，“等等，小孩，你是不是才19岁？”  
  
Peter躲躲闪闪地就不看他。Tony话音刚落，Bucky就出现在了他旁边，他从Peter手里把瓶子拿过来，看了看说：“Parker，二十一世纪的合法饮酒年龄是多大？”  
  
Peter对着他嬉皮笑脸，但是Bucky丝毫不买账。他仰头把瓶子里的酒一口喝干，然后到冰箱里拿了一瓶橙汁塞进Peter手里。  
  
“等等等等！”Clint朝Tony这边凑了凑，他的大腿——Steve注意到——还是和Natasha的腿紧紧贴在一起。“Tony，你是不是造过……那玩意？（make that...Stuff?）”  
  
“玩意，”Tony重复了一下，扬起了眉毛，“我造过很多玩意，或者说我就是专门干这个的，我是个造玩意的（I'm a stuff-maker）。”  
  
“不是，是——”Clint对Bucky比划了几下，然后又指了指Steve，他把手放在嘴前边，做了个喝酒的动作。  
  
Tony眨眨眼，然后咧嘴笑了。  
  
“对对对！没错！就是那玩意！”  
  
Bucky皱眉：“谁告诉我一下这是怎么了？”  
  
Tony兴高采烈地蹦蹦跳跳地跨过房间，Pepper长在和Jane说话，他拉着她的胳膊把她拉到一边：“求你了，批准吧批准吧批准吧。（Please say I can, please say I can）”  
  
Pepper不明所以地看着他，Tony不耐烦地喷了口气，然后凑在她耳边小声说了几句话。他看起来简直就像是一只求主人带他出去散步的小狗。“要是有人不听话，就让Thor在他们肚子上来一锤子直接砸晕！绝对没问题！”  
  
Pepper举手投降：“这个我弃权，我准备去睡觉了。”她宣布完之后，Tony握拳振臂欢呼，然后又把Bruce抓了过来。  
  
“来来来，科学兄，还记得上个月咱俩搞砸的那一缸吗？”  
  
“什么？哦哦哦！”Bruce伸手挠了挠后脑勺，站起来说：“应该……应该没什么危险。”


	33. Chapter 33

“又倔又硬，像个鞋拔子。”一周前Bucky的医生这么对Steve说。

“什么？”Steve没明白。

“对不起，我一直在想要怎么浅显易懂地跟你解释一下，让你也能明白。但是显然我失败了。”医生从椅子上坐起来，身体俯向屏幕外喝了一口水，然后继续说：“我也曾经见过其他人的大脑因为各种原因而受到不同程度的损伤。大脑会自行修复，但是通常恢复程度和速度都不尽人意。”

Steve没有说话，他只是等着医生继续说下去，不停说服自己不要抱太大的奢望。

医生说：“我怀疑Barnes中士之所以被如此频繁地被“归零”，并且在没有任务的时候会被冻起来，是因为如果他们不这样做，那么Barnes中士就不能为他们所用。他们想要的，是一台战无不胜，没有情感，没有自主意识的杀戮机器。但是他们运用的科技是偷来的，他们甚至自己都不太明白。所以他们创造出的是一名有着保护他人‘坏毛病’的不可战胜的超级战士。”

他拿着触感笔，指了指Bucky最近的大脑扫描图中的下丘脑位置。

一个，两个，三个，三个半亮点。然后另一边也有三个半亮点。

共有七个亮点。

“这几十年来他们用尽一切手段来组织这一进程——但是大脑总是在自我修复。大脑就是这么要命地固执顽固。”

*****

Clint跟他们简单解释了一下，说Tony和Bruce前些日子自己在实验室里搞了个酿酒厂。那时候他还在楼里，最后他们把那一层都清空了，因为他们的第一批酒，单是闻一下就能让人“咣当”一下醉倒在地——字面意义的，丝毫没有夸张。

（这时候Jane和T’Challa说要各自回房间休息，没再继续跟他们闹。Jarvis的实体机器人也回到了实验室，说是有些部位需要维修。）

“他俩说是合成了什么‘足有一千度’的超级威士忌，我也不知道他们是怎么搞的。”Clint耸了耸肩，盯着天花板。

Peter就耐心地坐在天花板上，兴致勃勃地用别有用心的眼光盯着Darcy的酒。当Darcy放下杯子查看手机的时候，他飞快地用蛛网把杯子黏住拉到手里，享受地喝起了他的战利品。

“Bucky要是看见可是要生气的。”Steve懒懒地提醒他。

“我太年轻了，一点都不想当祖母。”Natasha抱怨道，起身坐到了Thor和“Sam，Wil之子”（Sam的姓是Wilson，结合一下Thor和Loki的姓氏大家懂的）旁边。这两位自我介绍之后就聊得热火朝天，现在Thor两眼放光，脸上挂着骄傲的神采，这说明他正在和Sam说着阿斯加德。

“说到这个，Bucky去哪儿了？”Steve回头环顾了一下。可能是又缩在哪儿去小睡一下了吧。他现在的觉没有以前那么多了，但是还是偶尔会自己缩起来午睡。或者说一下接触这么多人对他有点勉强，他可能又躲起来了。

“他教育了Peter之后就不见了。他现在怎么样了？”Clint靠在沙发背上，伸展开身体把脚翘到茶几上。Steve注意到他二头肌上有一道泛白的伤口，可能是前两天才愈合的。

Steve耸肩，因为他自己也不知道要怎么回答才能算上是客观：“比一周之前好了一些，总体来说也……好了一些。他状态不好的时候，没有那么糟了。”如果说他记起Howard那晚的事不算的话。

Clint点点头：“你觉得他还会继续战斗吗？”

“什么？”

“当然不是说现在了，”Clint转头看了Steve一眼，在看到Steve脸上的表情的时候，他迅速紧张地坐了起来，“天啊，对不起，我不该说这个。”

Steve努力让自己的表情平和下来，让自己的身体状态也重归放松，然后冲Clint做了个抱歉的手势：“他——他现在正在训练蜘蛛侠。他做得很好，非常好。但是…但是我不知道……”

“不知道他面对真正敌人的时候会是什么状态？”

“对。”

“嗯……”

“我也不知道他会不会愿意再上战场。”

Clint挠了挠后脑勺，仔细想了想之后说：“我也觉得这还真是不好说。”他又抬起头，看Peter轻巧地走到天花板的另一端，干净利落地把易拉罐扔进了可回收垃圾箱里。“别着急，也不要给他和自己太大压力，反正咱们现在也有新鲜血液加入了，不管发生什么，人手总是够的。”

*****

外面开始下雨了，很快就变成了一场风暴。外面电闪雷鸣，闪电照亮了城市的轮廓。Tony蹦跶回来，把音乐换成快节奏的Party音乐，他手里还拿着一个设备——是一个木桶，外面连接着几根导管和几块压力表。

“你们绝对得喝！这一批肯定超级棒，而且绝对绝对没有毒！Steve，快过来！对了，你坏脾气的另一半呢？”

“别处吧。”Steve叹了口气，表示先别提这个，然后他走到那个，呃，设备的跟前，不得不说，那玩意看起来真有点……用心险恶。“好吧，这就是……酒？”

“超级加料酒！”Tony纠正他，通常Bruce在Tony脑洞大开的时候一般都能离他多远就离他多远，不过这次他站在旁边，脸上居然还有点骄傲。Bruce也好奇这酒让Steve喝下去能怎么样，“收藏在橡木桶里的陈年佳酿，经过了我们严格的科学加工！”

“我们必须要承认，我们主要还是专注于提高酒精程度，所以味道可能有点……”Bruce面带歉意地笑了笑，Steve也对他笑了笑，觉得心里还有点感动。这个工程自始而终就都是为了他——那时候他和Tony完全处不来，如果不是爆发世界危机，他们甚至都不能忍受和对方站在同一屋檐下。

“怎么难喝也不可能比我和Bucky小时候偷喝的那些更难喝。”他说着接过了递给他的杯子，然后把杯子放在了橡木桶的小水龙头下——液体涌出的一瞬间，浓烈的气味就占满了整个空间，那味道简直像是威士忌泡在打火机液里。Steve听见他身后传来了Darcy“哇哦哦哦哦”的惊呼声。

杯子半满后，Tony关上了水龙头：“我们要不要开窗户？开窗户吧，虽然说这次绝对不会有人闻晕了——”他话音刚落，Peter就从天花板上跳了下来，然后飞快地推开了露台的门。Steve晃了晃手里透明的液体，然后闻了下。这酒……确实够带劲的。

“呃……煤气泄漏了吗？”Bucky的声音从门口传来。他的头发有点乱，身上穿着一件宽松的T恤，下面穿着睡裤——他刚才的确是去小睡了。Steve小心掩饰着自己砰砰作响的心跳，但是Darcy又“哦哦哦”地起哄，目光灼灼地盯着他。

“没有，是酒。他们友情赞助的。”Steve举起杯，Bucky朝他走过去，严肃地看了看，然后闻了一下——几乎是一瞬间他就跳开了。

“好烈。”

“专门就要这么烈，”Steve微笑着说，“因为我的新陈代谢率很快，所以我喝不醉。Tony和Bruce专门为我造的。”

Bucky好奇地看着那杯酒，然后小心翼翼地慢慢俯过身——Steve意识到这一瞬间，屋子里所有人都迅速静止了，他们好奇着事情的发展趋势。

Bucky咬了咬嘴唇，然后说：“我也要喝。”

妈的。

“没问题，这酒绝对够你们俩喝的。”Tony说做就做，立刻让那群围观起哄群众给他又拿了一个杯子，“虽然我不是酿酒专家，也不能说对你俩的生理新陈代谢状态有什么重大研究发现吧，不过我觉得这也没什么大不了的啊，就当你俩为科学研究献身一次吧。”

“科学研究还证明他俩今天晚上一定要大量饮水，”Bruce看着Steve把他手里那半杯酒递给了Bucky。Bucky晃了晃杯子，做了个鬼脸，然后一口灌下了一半。他把酒吞下去后笑了笑，围观群众间爆发了雷鸣般的掌声。

*****

Steve发觉，唯一让他能把这酒喝下去的方式就是一口闷。他灌下去一口后，发现即使是这样的特制烈酒，现在对他的效用还比不上在打血清之前喝的普通酒的一般。Bruce像是现在还是因为这酒的口感欠佳而有些抱歉，他给Steve拿了瓶水。不过Steve倒觉得这酒在某种意义上确实不错。

Bucky可能是也觉得这酒确实口感欠佳，他把它混合在威士忌里一起喝下去，边喝边绘声绘色地和Darcy和Sam讲着他刚刚记起的回忆——Dernier和Jones在一个小镇的法国酒馆里追当地的漂亮姑娘，在Bucky讲到Steve泡妞的话都要他给翻译成法语的时候，Steve立刻打断了他。

“都是脏话，”Steve说，“我一个字都不会再说的，死心吧。”Sam哈哈大笑，Clint不知道从哪儿冒出来，一把搂住Bucky的胳膊，哥俩好似的把他拉到一个安静的角落让他继续说。Bucky嘴角挑起俏皮的微笑，俯过身贴近Clint的耳朵，小声而详尽地继续说起了这个故事。

*****

Peter回房间睡觉了。Darcy的酒量惊人的好，还在一杯一杯跟Sam拼酒。

她现在依旧头脑清楚，说要是Sam再继续哭哭啼啼地跟她说那个他自从在大学里见到之后，到现在还念念不忘的漂亮酒保的话，还不如现在就站起来再去给她调杯酒。

Steve自己也喝了几杯，他正在和Natasha说话，然后Bucky走了过来，戳了戳他的胳膊。

“嗯？”Steve觉得浑身暖洋洋的，他的脑子也有点不清楚。Bucky脸上的神情，让他想起了那些他们两个挤在小小的公寓里，一起喝着廉价劣酒的夜晚。他真好看。

 

Bucky冲身后，往Thor的方向使了个眼色，Thor正在给Sam和Tony讲故事。Bucky问说：“彩虹之路？”

Natasha笑起来：“是真的，不是他编的。”Steve也点了点头。Bucky皱着眉接受了，然后又走回那边继续听Thor讲故事。

*****

Bruce“噢”的一声吸引了Steve的注意力——Tony用手肘捅了Bruce一下，然后兴奋地往角落里使了个眼色——Bucky正和Natasha和Clint坐在一起，他们三个在用俄语交谈。他的表情很柔和，甚至可以谈得上是温暖。更重要的是——他这会儿没有躲避与别人的目光接触，短短几句话间，他跟Natasha和Clint的目光接触甚至比之前整整一周加起来都要多。

“科学兄弟的重大胜利。”Tony对Bruce小声说，然后他们两个以百分之一百的同步率，用同样的姿势心满意足地靠在了沙发靠背上。

*****

Steve放松地坐在沙发上，有一耳朵没一耳朵地听着Tony给大家讲他第一次遇见Pepper时候的故事。Bucky过来坐在他身边，身体也放松着，和Steve挨在一起。他们的膝盖彼此碰触，Bucky的手肘贴在Steve手臂上，这感觉简直无与伦比。

事实上。这一整晚的感觉都棒极了。

“Clint很好。”Bucky说。

Steve点头：“嗯。”

他们一起听了一会儿Tony的故事——太长了，Steve已经把开头忘光了。“他是不是和Natasha在一起？”

“嗯？”

“Clint，Clint是不是和Natasha在一起？”

Steve转过头，向他投去了一个疑惑的眼神。Bucky慢慢地扬起眉毛表明他的意思。Steve耸了耸肩。

“不关我的事，从来都没问过。”Steve转回头去看着Tony，然后又往角落里望了一眼，两位特工正坐在角落里的情侣专座上。Clint面朝Natasha坐在椅子的扶手上，Natasha霸占了一整张椅子，全然放松地靠在椅背上，他俩之前也一直是这个样子。

 

“刚开始，我还以为你们俩是一对。”Bucky也耸了耸肩。

Steve哈哈笑了几声：“不是啊。”

“那么说你们俩从来都没有……？”

“天啊，当然没有，Buck。”Steve抬起手来在脸上揉了一把，没忍住又笑了起来。“你回来之前，那时候我们还有个办公楼，她一直都努力想把我和楼里的姑娘们凑成一对。不过…全都没成功，这么说还是客气的，所有的约会都糟透了。你要是想听那种罗曼史故事的话，我的绝对没意思透了，还是听别人的吧。”

Bucky抿了口杯子里的酒，他居然可以对那个味道习以为常，平静地咽了下去：“你这里没有好故事，Sam那里也没有，明白了。”

“对，”Steve同意道，“Sam的故事都特没劲。”

“未来有很多人都跟他一样吗？”

“什么跟他一样？”说实话，Steve自己也不知道这世界上是不是还会有人跟Sam一样。

“我是说，跟别人……不一样。”

Steve明白了他的意思：“我记得他们跟我说是十分之一？我是说十个人里边，就会有一个人不是异性恋，是…嗯…是其他的。”然后他用一边肩膀耸了下肩，Bucky知道他的这个小动作的意思是“那也没有关系。”

Bucky点头。“他还说，现在的人也不会因为这个就被逮捕了。”他闷闷地说。

“不会了，只要是两个成年人自愿在一起，那么这就是他们自己的事。”Steve想起了他在Sam房间里看到的那一堆纸，上边标画着重点，还画着个姜饼人。但是现在已经是深夜了，而且他……困了，反正也不是什么重要的事。

Steve有那么一会儿沉浸在了自己的思绪里，Bucky站起来，又倒了一杯酒，然后坐回了他的身边，安静地喝着酒。过了一会儿后，他突然说：“这是什么音乐？”

“嗯……”Steve听了一会儿，“是House。”

“或者说叫电子乐，还叫Chillwave。”Steve补充道。

“现在有这么多种音乐了啊？”

“是啊，”Steve确定地说，“你要是回头想找来听的话，不要听工业音乐(Industrial)，你一定不喜欢。”

Bucky皱着眉打量着房间里的其他人，他一口把酒喝干，把空杯放在了桌上，然后他举起手来做了个不协调的动作：“这种音乐你们怎么跳舞？”

外面刮起一阵大风，新鲜空气从法式推拉门之间的缝隙涌进来。Bucky突然站了起来，冲到外面的露台上去了，Steve甚至没有来得及反应。

“呃，Steve？”Clint期待地看着Steve，等着他的解释。Steve慢慢地眨了下眼，意识到所有人都在看着他，都在等着他解释。

“我——我不是他的翻译。”Steve嘀咕了一句，看着推拉门被拉开后的那道黑暗的缝隙，有雨水和冷风从那道缝隙里涌进室内。他仔细听了一下，听到有快速翻动纸张的声音，然后又是一阵寂静，再然后Bucky就回到了屋里，直接走到了厨房里。

“Bucky？”Steve叫他。

“把你的书忘在了外面，要看看里边有没有湿。”

“哦，”Steve应了一声，他觉得自己似乎记起了什么事，关于一本书，或是关于Bucky的一件事。但是他没有记起来，应该也是不重要吧……“谢谢。”


	34. Chapter 34

在Bucky十岁那年，他住在Steve家的时候，外面下起了暴雨。  
  
地上散乱着的毯子和枕头十分温暖，即使是身体孱弱的Steve也不会觉得冷。那是秋天的一个夜晚，温度宜人。他们今天在一起玩了整整一天，现在两个人一起挤在由毯子和枕头组成的小小城堡中，觉得世界上再也没有比这里更安全、更舒适的地方了。伴随着外面的雨声，他们两个说着说着话就睡着了。  
  
Bucky半夜起来去上厕所，当他从洗手间里走出来，光着的脚踩在凉爽的硬木地板上的时候，他听到了让他身体瞬间紧绷起来的声音——  
  
是雨水落在纸上的声音。  
  
今天轮到他负责在吃完晚饭后把所有东西都从防火梯上拿回屋里。防火梯上有他们的玩具士兵，还有速写本——Steve的速写本，上边有这一周Steve画的所有的画，还包括他几个小时之前刚画好的那一张：画的是一群军人从高地向下行军，一场史诗级的战争。  
  
Bucky冲到窗口前，用因为恐慌而发抖的双手打开窗户，只穿着睡衣睡裤就爬了出去。玩具士兵还躺在地上，他在黑暗中摸到了速写本柔软细致的封皮。但是本子已经被风吹开，被雨淋湿了。Bucky把它合上贴在胸口，爬回了屋内。他咬着嘴唇强忍住眼泪，打开书桌上的台灯，想要看看本子的那些画的毁坏程度。  
  
完蛋了。虽然纸张没有因为浸湿而完全贴在一起，但是纸上的几个角却因为完全浸湿而紧紧贴在一起几乎分不开，而大片的水渍也让原本光滑坚韧的纸张变得松散而绵软。Bucky用手指顺着画里狙击手的轮廓轻轻摸了摸，现在那名狙击手身上的黑色线条也因为被水浸湿而变成了模糊的灰色，看起来像个鬼。  
  
他满心内疚和羞愧，Bucky不敢再把本子合上，他怕合上了之后就再也打不开了。他把本子又贴在胸口，摸黑走到Rogers夫人房门前轻轻敲了敲门。他在心里唾弃着自己，罪恶感把他淹没了，生怕会一不小心吵醒Steve，生怕Steve醒了之后会问他怎么了。  
  
Rogers夫人看见浑身湿透的Bucky吓了一跳，但是在他把湿了的速写本拿给她看的时候，她一下就明白了这是怎么回事。Rogers夫人给他换上一身干衣服，然后他们一起坐在厨房的桌子旁，就着温暖昏暗的台灯，把本子一页一页分开，在每张纸下垫上干毛巾和干布。有的纸没有完全湿透；有的水迹被吸干，洇湿的地方干燥后皱皱巴巴的；更有几页纸已经完全被浸透，怎么都不可能恢复原状了。等他们忙完手里的活之后，Rogers夫人把本子打开到湿的最厉害的那页，平摊着把本子放在台灯下烘干。她和Bucky说回去睡觉吧，明天早上起来，本子就会干了。  
  
*****  
  
Steve醒了，他意识模糊地睁开眼躺了一会儿，才意识到他现在正躺着，这说明他不久前肯定是睡着了，而且他现在头痛欲裂。他的思想意识有那么一会儿完全断片了，所有事都不太对劲：他的脚不舒服，他的腿更不舒服，他的手被压在一个什么又冷又光滑的东西上——似乎是沙发靠背上的皮革。  
  
他没有完全躺平，他还穿着鞋穿着牛仔裤。他的胳膊搂着什么温暖又结实的东西——是条腿吗？Steve飞快地坐起来，他的脑子现在就像是一团黏稠的浆糊，随着他的动作又是一阵头疼。他低头看：他刚才就躺在公安休息室的沙发上，刚才几秒前他睡着的时候，他的脸还紧紧贴着Bucky的大腿，还伸出胳膊把他的腿抱在怀里。  
  
Bucky，感谢上帝啊，他还没醒。不过他动了动，皱起眉毛不高兴地轻轻哼了一声。他的头应该也很疼。  
  
“唔……”Bucky哼着抗议了一声，右手抬起来盖在脸上，然后他长长地，深深地吸了一口气。他皱着眉微微睁开眼睛，可能是想要叫Steve的名字，但是发出的只是绵软的气音。  
  
Steve蹭下沙发，然后又坐回去靠在靠背上，他的脑子里还是乱糟糟的一片。他不知道要说什么，说什么呢——他想说：我不是故意睡着的（还是这么个姿势）。他想说：我的头好疼。他想说：Anthony Stark这个人的存在就是对世界安全的最大威胁。  
  
Bucky左右伸展了一下头颈，脖子每歪一点，就能听见骨头咔咔作响。“嗯……”他把腿从沙发上挪下来站了起来，然后突然爆发出一阵哈哈大笑。  
  
“怎……”Steve不知道是怎么回事，然后他顺着Bucky的目光望过去，就看见旁边的茶几上放着一大瓶阿司匹林，药瓶上还贴着一张便签纸写着“SORRY”——是Bruce的笔迹。  
  
“水。”Bucky说了一个字，然后磨磨蹭蹭地往厨房走过去，一边走一边伸展着他酸疼的肩膀和背。他抬起手臂拉伸背部肌肉的时候，有一小截白皙光滑的皮肤从他的睡裤和T恤之间露出来，Steve立刻移开了视线。  
  
接下来的时间，Steve都一直死死盯着地板。他听到厨房里传来了Bucky打开橱柜，拿出两个玻璃杯，并打开水龙头接了两杯水的声音。他听到Bucky赤裸的双脚踩在柔软的长毛地毯上的声音，然后他的面前就出现了一杯水。  
  
Steve感激地哼了一声，把杯子接了过来，他拧开桌上的阿司匹林瓶子，到了一大把药片在手里，然后把药片都塞进了Bucky手里。他们两个都感觉嗓子干得像是有把火在烧，于是仰头咕咚咕咚喝掉了大半杯水。  
  
“真难受。”Bucky吃完药喝完水后说，不过Steve却觉得他的语气反而有点高兴。  
  
“你宿醉后状态一直都比我好点。”Steve抱怨了一句，他抬头把杯子里的水喝完，站起来打算再去厨房里接一杯水。  
  
Bucky不可置否又毫无歉意地哼了一声，放松身体靠在了墙上。  
  
厨房里也是一团糟，但是真想清理的话也不难。到处都是空披萨盒子，有的盒子里还有几片剩披萨，空酒瓶也同样是到处都是。流理台上被清理出了一个角落，上面放着他的速写本——每两页之间都跟插着书签似的垫着干燥的厨房纸巾。  
  
Bucky也走进了厨房里，他的手肘搭在水槽边上，打开水龙头去接水喝的时候。“你把这个忘在外面了。”  
  
Steve记起来了，雨下大的时候，Bucky突然站起来到外面去拿什么东西……他也记起来，在很久很久以前，在他们还是孩子的时候，有一次因为什么原因，他们也把速写本忘在了防火梯上。那本速写本也湿了，干了之后变得皱皱巴巴的，那本本子再也不能完全合上了。他同样记得Bucky因为这件事自责得要命。  
  
Steve感觉到有一片带着重量的温暖贴在了他身上——Bucky的左臂紧紧挨着他，仿生材料制成的手臂和血肉之躯如此相像。Bucky喝了口水，把杯子放下，然后伸出手去翻了几页。  
  
他的这个举动不同寻常。  
  
这么多年来，他与Bucky都是如此亲密无间，他们同吃同住，甚至可以分享一切，但是Bucky从来都不会在没有问过他的情况下擅自翻动他的速写本。  
  
“我喜欢……”Bucky用手翻动着，一边翻一边把纸巾抽出来，“这一张。”他的手指点在那张静物水果上，Steve的心跳停跳了几拍。  
  
Bucky转身又去接了杯水，然后没有说话安静地走开了。Steve觉得他可能是坐电梯回自己房间了。  
  
Steve站着没有动。  
  
在那张画着不规则的陶碗，梨，橙子，苹果和桃子的静物素描后面一页，是一张Bucky绝对绝对绝对不可能看漏的画——

 


	35. Chapter 35

Steve在很长的一段时间里，一直在努力安慰自己，说没事的，真没事，可能就是他自己有点反应过度。没有证据证明说他的心思已经被Bucky发现了。Bucky甚至连提都没有提，也许他个呢本就不在乎，或者他脑子里完全就没有这个概念，他连想都没有往那个方面想。

最好的处理方式就是装作无所事事，绝对不能恐慌。

他手机上有一条Sam发来的短信——三小时之前发的。

Sam Wilson：我们去吃宿醉后的早午餐了，几个小时之后回来。

Steve Rogers：我昨天晚上做什么了让你们这么排斥我，吃饭都不带我去？

Sam Wilson：Dude，Bruce叫过你们，根本就叫不起来。

Sam Wilson：太好玩了，OMG

*****

Steve洗了一个长长的热水澡，想用热水把自己现在迟钝坚固得像是一团混凝土的大脑融化一点。

稍微有点用，他现在还是觉得昏昏沉沉的，虽然不再耳鸣了，不过他觉得自己脑子还是有点不清楚，他摇了摇头，努力让自己不再去想那些已经发生了的，不能掌控的事。

Steve从淋浴间走出来，把身上擦干，换了身衣服，打算去厨房里看看有没有被别人好心放进冰箱里的，现在还没变质的剩披萨。

确实有一些，但是差不多都已经被Bucky吃掉了。“我刚洗了我这辈子洗过的最长的一个澡。”Bucky宣布道，还发扬风格，宽宏大量地给Steve留了三片菠萝火腿的剩披萨。他的头发还是湿的，有一缕棕色的发丝贴在他的额头上，“未来世界的热水都用不完吗？”

“在普通房子里会用完。”Steve坐在了Bucky对面的椅子上，他把披萨盒子整个打开，把盒盖当做盘子用。如果他妈妈看到他这么吃饭的，绝对会批评他没规矩。

“嗯。”Bucky哼了一声，虔诚地咀嚼着嘴里的食物，抬起左手耙了下头发。Steve看着他，仔细打量着他的脸，在他脸上寻找他是不是发现了某些事的证据。Bucky发现了他在看他。

“协调性好一些了？”

“是啊，”Bucky依次弯了弯左手的手指，然后冲Steve做了一个星际迷航里的手势，“花了点时间。”

Steve点头，然后把披萨对折起来放进嘴里咬了一口，他本来打算慢慢吃，但是吃到嘴里才觉得也许是因为宿醉，也许是因为披萨是剩的，反正就是难吃极了。不过他一点都不在乎。

*****

Tony，Bruce和Sam回来了，他们还带了个闻起来像是温热的糖浆的外卖盒子回来。打开盒子后，他们发现里边放的是Steve这辈子见过的最松软的松饼。Bucky别别扭扭地，不情不愿地分给了他几块。

“好吃。”Bucky嘴里塞得满满地说。Tony点头表示同意，然后懒洋洋地把自己摔进了沙发里，他身上的味道闻起来像是含羞草。

Steve看了看周围：“其他人呢？”

“Jane和Darcy早上带Thor出去吃了早饭，现在可能在实验室里，”Bruce扳着手指数人,"T'Challa发了封电子邮件，说他跟咱们玩得很高兴，现在要到市中心的大使馆里处理点公事，晚些时候还要去北部郊区见个朋友。Pepper在工作。Peter在哪儿我就不知道了。"

“Peter一个小时之后有生物化学考试。”Bucky看了眼墙上挂着的表说。Steve有点吃惊他不但知道而且还记住了，但是没有把情绪挂在脸上。

“好的，那就是Peter现在在学校，没有落下的了吧？”

“Clint和Natasha。”Steve说。房间里安静了好几秒，因为他们所有人都不知道这一对特工的行踪。然后作为一个团队，他们默契地决定要换个话题。

“猎鹰系统测试？”Sam提醒Tony，然后Tony“哦！”了一声，举起双手打着手势让所有人都注意他：

“因为在我测试钢铁侠装甲的时候，我的某些不动产在测试中被损毁，所以楼里可能有条楼规，说我不能再在大厦里进行飞行试验了。”

Sam抬起眉毛的方式明显就是在说“我知道肯定是Pepper专门给你定下的规矩，而且我跟她站在一头”（Sam和Sam的眉毛都有特殊的谈话技巧，Steve已领教过了）。

“所以在吃饭的时候，我和Sam说，”Tony耸了耸肩，“为什么不去采石场呢？咱们来个公路旅行，开车一个小时就能到，绝对安静。那个采石场是我买下来的，周围没有人，所以也不会发生什么事。我把我的装甲也带上，咱们一起测试下看看是不是没问题了。”

“你肯定很兴奋。”Steve说，然后Sam咧嘴笑了，他确实挺兴奋。

Bucky坐直说：“我能去吗？”

他们所有人都转过头看着他，他眨了眨眼，意识到他们都在等着他解释一下，然后他耸了下肩说：“周围没有人…而且我总有一天是要出门的。所以没准可以当做锻炼一下？去一个可以不用，呃，必须带着Natasha的数码面具的地方。以后也还要锻炼一下和陌生人说话。”

Steve看向Sam，然后又看向Tony和Bruce，他们都只是耸了耸肩。Bucky小心翼翼地微笑起来。

“我要去实验室里给Jane帮忙，你们四个玩得开心点。”Bruce摆了摆手，然后出门进了电梯。

Tony高兴地拍了拍手：“Jarvis！”

“Sir？”

“跟厨房里的人说给我们准备点三明治，我们要去野餐。”

*****

结果“准备点三明治”，准备出来的是整整十二个三明治，十二罐汽水，一瓶起泡酒，一盒新鲜草莓，还有四瓶纯净水。Steve不知道他们是从哪儿变出来的格子野餐毯和野餐篮，不过其实这也不算是这楼里出现过的最奇怪的东西。

Tony把这整整一蓝吃的扔进了他那辆有可折叠顶棚的敞篷奥迪里，工具箱、钢铁侠装甲公文包和新猎鹰飞行装甲已经在车里了，然后他打了个手势，示意所有人上车。

“前排（Shotgun）！”Sam抢着说，然后回头给他们解释，“这个词是说我要坐在前排，不是说——”

“我知道，Wilson。”

“就怕你不知道。”Sam坐了进去。Bucky把帽衫的拉锁拉到一半，抬起头看着车库门，像是做出门前的心理准备，然后他爬进车，坐到了Tony的后边。

*****

“新胳膊好用吗？”

“嗯，谢谢。”Bucky抬起左手放在面前，他依次弯曲着手指，安静地若有所思地看着自己的手。“好用。”

“那就好。”Tony左转下了主路，然后踩下油门加速，Bucky稍长的棕色头发随风飞舞。Bucky悄悄地做了个鬼脸，从牛仔裤口袋里钩出了一根橡皮筋。他仔细地用左手把头发收拢在一起，然后用皮筋把头发绑成了一个短短的马尾。Steve低头微笑，没有说话。

*****

在通过安全检查的时候，Bucky戴上兜帽弯下身，装作在系鞋带。Tony冲检查的人甩了个什么徽章，那些人就让他们过去了。一切都很顺利。

没准回去后Tony还要删除监控录像，Steve从他这位一天到晚喋喋不休叨逼叨的朋友身上知道，如果说他们俩能在什么事上达成共识的话，那就是他们俩都在某些事上有些偏执。

这不是个已经被废弃了的采石场，事实上，应该是因为他们要来，所以临时放了一天假。

Steve往四周望了望，他能看见有起重机之类的施工装备，为了不碍他们的事，所有装备都被放在了远处。

Bucky坐直起身，眯着眼看向外边。外边看起来像是一条布满石头的已经干涸的河床，大概有八十英尺宽，非常非常的长。两边“河岸”石头密布，但是河床中间非常平坦，平坦的地方大约有四十英尺宽。

“如果他着陆姿势不对的话会有危险。”Bucky慢慢地说。

Sam咧嘴笑道：“我永远都是完美着陆的。”

“包括我把你翅膀扯下来的那次吗？”

“如果我着陆姿势不对的话，我现在还双腿打着石膏躺在医院里呢。”

Bucky想了想，然后点点头。Tony把车停好后第一个蹦了出来，他打开后备箱，把工具箱拿了出来，Sam也把猎鹰装甲拿了出来。Bucky也想要帮忙，他负责拿野餐篮。

Bucky在一块平坦的大石头上找了个视野不错的地方，他把毯子拿出来铺好，坐上去后，舒舒服服地把两条长腿伸直。他掏出太阳镜戴上，左脚踝搭在右边脚踝上，闲适地交叉着双腿坐着。

“坐得还挺舒服啊Barnes？”Sam把装备背在身上，伸展了下双肩，低头调整着装备的绑带。

“等着看你们的飞行表演秀。”他转过头看向Steve，表情十分温暖，但是Steve能看出他在观察他的表情，然后他就听Bucky问：“你是跟我一起过来看的，还是说你现在也会飞了？”

*****

Tony穿上了装甲，现在在采石场上空五十英尺高的地方盘旋飞翔。Bucky兴致勃勃地看着Tony，Sam的翅膀展开后呈现出的是一片银色和红色。

“我记得这个不是红色的。”Bucky指出。

“所有Tony碰过的东西都会变成金色的，或者红色的，或者金色加红色。”Steve叹了口气，不过他必须承认，Sam现在的这身装甲确实好看。

Sam显然也很满意，他在一瞬间就飞离了地面，他向上飙升，在空中翻滚盘旋，向下俯冲，在距离地面只有十英尺的地方突然急转，以惊人的速度再次向上飞行。Tony一直在看，Steve能看到Tony的嘴在动——应该是在和Jarvis说话。

“我们的小宝贝怎么样？”Tony喊，山谷中传来了他的回声。

阳光如此明媚，他飞那么高，在地面上的Steve和Bucky几乎看不到他。但是看不到，Steve也深深知道，现在Sam一定是快乐的。Steve踩空了，慌乱之中直接面朝下摔在了野餐毯上，这让他和Bucky一起笑了出来。

他们笑了一会儿后，又抬头去找Tony。这时候Sam降落在了他们旁边，猎鹰装甲向下喷气，让他稳稳地站在了地上。

“太——完——美——了。”


	36. Chapter 36

测试进行了一个多小时，Tony说的没错，新的猎鹰装甲果然在工程设计方面是无懈可击的。他们还测试了新装甲在飞行期间遇到了电磁脉冲干扰后的重启速度——只需要短短四秒，而且在重启过程期间，翅膀一直都是张开的，这已经足够让Sam可以滑翔到安全地点。

“你真是个天才。”Sam说完之后Tony立刻心安理得地接受了，然后作为报答，他在空中来了个花哨的特技飞行动作。

Bucky兴致盎然地看着他们，他看了一会儿后，把目光放在了Steve身上。他安静地看着Steve，眼神中带着好奇，带着问询。

Bucky脸颊旁有几缕棕色的发丝随着微风轻轻飘荡，他那双安静而明亮的蓝眼睛就这么看着他。Steve差不多知道Bucky心里在想什么，所以他尽全力地装作若无其事，全力控制住不让自己一路脸红到脖子根。他装作无所谓，大声喊着怂恿Sam再飞得更高。他决定了，等回去之后他就要自己踹自己几脚——他怎么敢就这么光明正大的把Bucky画在速写本上？一切都变得一团糟，现在他能做的也只有尽量控制事态不要继续恶化下去。

“都还一样吗？”

Steve转头看着他，愣了一下说：“什么？”

Bucky耸肩，他现在不再盯着Sam和Tony看了，只是看着天上的白云，咬了咬嘴唇说：“我也不知道……餐馆，商场，杂货店之类的，就是……外面。是不是所有的东西都不一样了？”

“哦……”对这个问题他经常会听别人问他，而对别人探究或好奇的问题，他也有无数个版本的简单回答对付他们。但是这次不一样，这次问他的，是一个完全了解他感受的人，他也要诚实地回答他：“废除种族歧视是个大事。还有通货膨胀，通货膨胀是说货币贬值，你随便买什么都要花一大笔钱，至少是你觉得你花了一大笔。哦对了，还有购物中心，有些大型购物中心会让你觉得咱们那时候的梅西百货就像是个小商店。”

Bucky吹了个口哨，Steve笑起来继续说：“嗯……你也注意到了，食物种类也是越来越多。”

“中国菜。”Bucky怀着崇敬的心情虔诚地说。

“人口流动也越来越大，飞机现在已经是普通交通工具了，所以也有很多来自其他国家的人来美国旅游。电影院…现在电影开始之前不播新闻了，通常演的都是汽车广告或者其他电影的预告片。哦对，还有系列电影，现在系列电影也是遍地开花了。”

Tony开始用控制住力度的微小光束“攻击”Sam，他们终止了对话抬头看。Sam灵活地躲开了，然后开始喋喋不休地嘲笑Tony。

“公园呢？”Bucky问。

“公园？我觉得公园倒是跟以前一样，小孩，家人，宠物，不过他们现在开始玩的是飞盘。”

Bucky想了想说：“没事，飞盘对我不成问题。”

“当然了，”Steve心里也不确认Bucky是不是准备好了要接触现代社会，但是Bucky这一整天看起来都是一副善于交际并想尝试新鲜事物的样子，Steve当然乐于见到他一小步一小步地步上正轨。

Steve早就和Sam和Natasha一起列了个单子，上边是在大厦周围适合带Bucky去做个一日游的地方，无一例外都是人不太多也不会太吵闹的地方。但是目前而言，他不打算在Bucky明确告诉他说想要出去之前和他说。

他们两个之间又是一阵安静，Bucky躺在野餐毯上动了动，把枕在头下的双手拿出来，搭在身体上摆弄着帽衫的拉锁。

“你在外面的时候喜欢做什么？”

“外面？”

“嗯，大厦外面。”Bucky把拉锁慢慢地拉上去一点，又向下拉开一点，这么反复玩着。

“在华盛顿那些事发生之前，我基本每天早上都出去跑步。”

Steve发现Bucky没有搭话，他知道Bucky在等着他接着往下说，说他早上跑完步之后都会做什么，不过Steve真是觉得没有什么值得特别拿出来说的，不过他还是绞尽脑汁地在想，“神盾局的差事让我一直都很忙，”他耸了耸肩，“很多任务，还要出差。”

Bucky哼了一声，明显就是不相信：“未来世界里有这么多新鲜玩意，结果你每天就是在锻炼身体和打架？”

“我去看了Peggy。”Steve突然说，他自己也不知道他为什么要特地提起这个话题。

躺在他旁边的Bucky身体也僵了一下，他还在玩弄着拉锁的手停下了，他在几秒钟之后才说：“Natasha说她现在……”Bucky努力在脑中找着合适的词，“她的记忆力在衰退。”

“嗯，阿兹海默症。她还能认出我，但是有的时候她甚至认不出已经照顾了她五年的护士。而且每五分钟，或者二十分钟，她的短期……”Steve怎么都说不出“记忆”这个字，这个字就像是哽在他的喉咙里。他站起来走到车旁边，打开后备箱去翻饮料。他在这一小会儿里平复了一下自己的情绪，拿了两瓶水回到Bucky身边。他递给了Bucky一瓶水，然后拧开自己的那瓶喝了一口。

*****

Bucky看起来沉浸在了自己的思绪里，但是当Tony和Sam返回地面吃午饭的时候，他的脸上又挂上了最近常能见到的轻松的微笑，他甚至还跟他们开起了玩笑。Sam和Tony都看出来，Bucky现在正在试着做回……他自己，他们两个什么都没有说，只是继续和他说笑。

“本来是有三个火腿奶酪三明治，你已经吃了两个了。”

“没错，而且我还想吃第三个。”Bucky故意一脸严肃地瞪着Steve，他的表情让Sam哈哈大笑起来。Steve不以为然地拆着三明治的包装纸准备送进自己嘴里，Bucky立刻愤怒地警告他：“我们以前可是朋友，Rogers。”

“是啊，结果呢？结果你现在要从我嘴里抢食，把好吃的自己拿走，把那什么恶心巴拉的牛油果留给我。”

“牛油果是好东西。”Bucky俯身过去要去抢Steve手里的食物，Steve立刻侧身躲了过去。

“那你吃那个，这个留给我。”

“我现在不想吃牛油果的。”

“老小孩，”Tony在一边吐槽，直接对着瓶嘴喝起了气泡酒，“生理年龄二十多岁，实际年龄九十多岁的老小孩。”

Sam笑：“Stark，我跟你说，要是有一天你搞发明什么的搞失败了，那你就去投资快餐车，然后天天追着他们俩跑，绝对赚钱。”

Bucky皱眉：“快餐车？就跟送餐车似的？”他又趁Steve不注意伸手去抓那个唯一的火腿奶酪三明治，但是又被Steve躲了过去。Steve坐起身来，挪到Bucky够不到的地方，只有这样他才能踏踏实实地吃顿午饭。

“你还记得有天下午我给你带了个沙拉三明治吃吗？”

Bucky的眼睛立刻就亮了：“记得。”

“快餐车里买的。”然后Sam又给他解释了一下车里有厨房和厨具，然后店主经常会在Twitter上发布信息，告诉顾客们他们现在的位置。

“哪里都有吗？”

“不是啊，只在大城市里有。”

“所以说这里有？”

“这里绝对有。”

“Kim阿姨厨房，别管这名字怎么样，那家的烤三文鱼超——级好吃。”Tony扬起眉毛对Bucky说，“你要是想吃我就带你去。”

果然，一如既往，每次捅破那层纸的都是伟大的Tony Stark。“要带他去外面”——Steve在听到他们说这个的时候甚至都屏住了呼吸，Sam却神情如常。

“我觉得我应该会喜欢三文鱼。”Bucky说，他的眉头轻轻皱起来，通常这都是说明他正在努力去想起一段遥远的记忆，他转过头去求助：“Steve？”

“你阿姨来你家的时候偶尔会给你做，你确实喜欢吃。”

“好，”Bucky听了他的话就信了，点点头对Tony和Sam说：“那…我们，我们过几天，呃，就这几天，咱们去。”

他微笑着跟他们说话开玩笑时候的快乐在他身上又暗淡下去，他低头拿起了Steve给他拿的那瓶水，拧开瓶盖喝了几口。

*****

“你知道，你要是不想去，或者觉得自己没有准备好的话，你不用勉强自己一定要去。”

Bucky飞快地抬起头，然后意识到这是Steve故意压低声音，用只有Bucky才能听到的声音小声说。坐在敞篷车上，周围有呼啸的风声，Steve现在的音量坐在前面的Sam和Tony是绝对听不到的。

“嗯，”Bucky咬着嘴唇，他的手又开始无意识地摆弄起了帽衫的拉锁，“我只是……只是我不能一直都……我总是要好起来，要正常起来的。”

“你已经在进步了，真的，你的进步非常大。你一直都在努力，一直都在好起来。医生不是也说了么，你现在只需要三天做一次视频咨询就可以了，以前不是隔天就要去吗？这真的是个了不得的进步。你不用觉得非要逼着自己快点好起来，真的。”

Bucky还是有些沮丧，也是是因为这件事，也许不是，可能Steve根本就没有说到点上。Bucky抬头看着远处的地平线，没有再和他说话。

现在可能是刚过三点，他已经有一会儿没有看手机了。

“我想要……我想要自己做决定。我想要证明我可以。”

你没有必要向任何人证明任何事。Steve想要这么说，但是他怕自己说出来的，不是他现在心里想的意思。

*****

Steve Rogers：要是我跟你说，我觉得他突然想要到大厦外面去，让我有点担心他是不是想要躲开我，都是我胡思乱想的对吧？

Sam Wilson：yyyyyyy

Steve Rogers：我不知道那是什么意思。

Sam Wilson：意思是“肯定就是你瞎想的”


	37. Chapter 37

正如他自己所说的，Bucky真的更加努力起来了。而面对着这样的他，Steve也只能把自己心中隐隐的不安继续藏在心底。他怕Bucky会把自己逼得太紧反而起到反作用；又怕他会一不小心走错一步从而惹祸上身。  
  
而让他感到羞愧的是，内心深处他真正害怕的是Bucky真的会好起来，害怕他会在好起来之后重新成为一个独立的人，在好起来后决定要离开他，逃得远远的。  
  
Bucky一次都没有明确地提起过那张画，提起过他心里的怀疑——但是Steve还是能感觉到Bucky落在他身上的那种长时间的审视眼神。他每次都装作若无其事，甚至欺骗自己说那是他的错觉，他不能在Bucky提起之前就自投罗网。  
  
以前他心里也害怕，害怕Bucky不说话，他一天说的话连十个字都不到。每次他不能陪在Bucky身边的时候他都提心吊胆，除了他自己，谁陪着Bucky他都不放心。后来能看护Bucky的人选扩大到了他，Sam和Natasha三个人。再后来Bucky相信而他自己也信得过的人越来越多，他的朋友圈也越来越大。他现在已经训练了Peter很长时间，也训练了Pepper六七次——什么问题都没出过。  
  
Steve已经习惯了现在Bucky说话时简短的措辞和生硬的语气，甚至只要Bucky肯开口说话他就已经心怀感激……但是他必须要承认，他一直都没有注意到或者特别关注到他说出的话中缺失的那部分。Bucky在他们的看护下，开始一点一点地参与别人的对话，他会在感兴趣的时候让他们补充一些细节，还会在寻求验证的时候去问别人。他甚至有时候还会提出反对意见——在他第一次反驳Tony的话时候，Steve吃惊无比，因为他第一次意识到自从Bucky回到他身边之后，他一次都没有反驳过别人。  
  
Sam现在也经常会和Bucky开玩笑，Bucky有的时候会给面子地笑一笑，但是有的时候他不但不会笑，还会觉得Sam简直烦。这件事再次让Steve心中有了那种难以言喻的慌张感觉——原来Bucky也一直都会生气，会觉得烦，但是他一次都没有用这种愤怒和烦躁去吓唬其他人，让其他人别烦他。  
  
Bucky和Clint有一次相谈甚欢，他问Clint他是怎么学会的射箭，还有是为什么去学的。后来他们两个人还展开了一场别开生面的弓箭/枪械哪个才厉害的友好辩论。有一次Jane在用平板电脑检测几项实验数据，Bucky凑过去问她能不能给他解释一下。经过跟Thor交往的锻炼，Jane现在变得非常擅长把复杂的事情讲得浅显易懂。在Jane解释了一个半小时之后，Bucky还是一脸茫然，不过也算是对弦理论和M理论有了个初步理解。  
  
*****  
  
Bucky在对Peter的训练上加码了，他们在空手搏斗时候的动作简直敏捷得让人目不暇接。Bruce应该算是他们之中对格斗最不在行的人了，他现在经常会坐在Steve身边，问他Bucky在被控制住的时候是怎么逃脱出来的，或者Bucky手上的训练用橡胶短刀究竟有没有划到Peter的胳膊。  
  
Steve一直都很乐于为他解释，还会把那些几分之一秒之间发生的复杂动作分解给他看。而有一次他在去完洗手间回来后，发现Pepper已经坐在了他刚刚坐着的位置上，给Bruce模仿着刚才Bucky对Peter的一次锁喉，演示着Peter是怎么成功逃脱的。  
  
*****  
  
在训练课程快要结束的某个下午，Peter挣脱了Bucky的钳制，手撑着垫子，抬起腿用尽全力地向上踢。Bucky被他踢到了几英尺之外，重重地摔在了垫子上，爬起来后用双手托着自己的下巴。Peter飞快地爬起来，惊慌失措地凑过去：“我的天啊我的天啊我的天啊对不起对不起对不起，Barnes中士，天啊，我真的真的真的太抱歉了，我刚才什么都没想，我——”  
  
“很棒，”Bucky笑起来，他的嘴里面可能是破了，牙齿上还沾着血，“什么都没想就对了。”  
  
*****  
  
日子一天天地过去，Natasha在Tony那个“带Bucky出去到快餐车里买东西吃”的主意上触类旁通，给Bucky制定了一个周祥的并且明显带着个人私心的外出计划——去家鞋店（Steve完全没听说过）陪她买鞋。Bucky什么都不用做，只要跟着她，然后好好活着回来就行了。  
  
Clint再三向Steve保证，在逛街的问题上，Natasha身为女性真的是与众不同，她买东西永远都是稳准狠——她会事先做好调查，试穿的鞋永远不超过五双，穿上之后试试鞋跟结不结实，满意的话直接刷卡买下，全程不会超过20分钟。  
  
他们在鞋店关门前半小时出的门。Clint有些受不了了，他暗示Steve，说他真的是担心过头了，但是Steve刻意没有理会他。当然了，Steve也坚决不承认在他手机响的时候，他飞速扔掉了手里的电视遥控器去掏手机看。  
  
未知号码：他穿靴子真帅。  
  
Steve Rogers：我还以为你们出门是去给你买鞋了。  
  
未知号码：购物之神的旨意，尔等凡人不得揣测质疑。  
  
“她要晚点回来吗？”Clint不用问也知道Steve在给谁回短信。  
  
Steve扬起一边眉毛问：“怎么了，今天晚上要约会？”  
  
Clint不置可否地哼了一声。  
  
*****  
  
“食物和那种舞蹈都叫这个名字。”Steve听到电梯门开的时候Natasha说。他在沙发上坐直了起来，他挺高兴一直在打趣他的Clint已经不知所踪，现在跟他一起呆在起居室的是Jane和Darcy。Jane正在读书，Darcy正在手机上玩“扑啦啦的小鸟”（Flappy Bird被Steve说成了Floppy Bird，扑啦啦的小鸟梗来自微博XD）。  
  
“容易混淆。”Bucky小声说，说话的语气越来越像他自己。他在转过走廊转角的时候低着头，脸上挂着受到刺激后的那种焦躁和谨慎，但是总体来说，他还是四肢健全毫发无损地回来了。  
  
他双手都塞在外套口袋里，手腕上一边挂着一个硕大的棕色购物袋。Jane冲他们摆了摆手，Darcy把手机放在了一边，低头去看他们的战利品。  
  
“我们去购物了。”Bucky特地向他们解释了一句。Darcy从扶手椅上起来，坐在了Steve的身边，冲Bucky做了一个“快给我看”的手势。Bucky抿了下嘴，想了想，把两个购物袋都放在了她的面前，看着她一个一个拆开看。  
  
“细高跟。Bucky，你可真是人不可貌相。”  
  
Bucky眯起了眼睛：“是Natasha的。”  
  
“我正觉得你穿着可能会有点小呢。”Darcy忧伤地说，把鞋放回了鞋盒里，翻出下一双来看。  
  
Bucky看向Steve问：“真有一种舞叫莎莎舞（Salsa）吗？”  
  
“莎莎舞？有啊。”Steve笑着说，Bucky在寻求证实的时候永远第一个找他，这件事让他有些开心。在Bucky认识的人中，只有他对现代社会知道的最少，但是Bucky最信任的始终是他。“是一种节奏非常快的舞蹈，而且我觉得你应该会喜欢。感觉和摇摆舞有些像。”  
  
“Bucky会跳摇摆舞？”Jane的注意力也被他们的对话吸引过来了。  
  
“是啊，以前会。”Bucky用手耙了下头发，耸了下肩。他低头把身上穿着的毛衣脱下来，脱衣服的时候，下面的T恤也被拉了起来。Steve一如既往地飞快地挪开了视线，现在这基本可以算得上是条件反射了。  
  
“Steve，你呢？”Darcy把一双男式短靴也放回了鞋盒里，她邪恶地笑了笑，然后飞快地冲Natasha挤了个眼神。  
  
“当你比同龄人都矮一个头的时候，想要找个愿意陪你跳舞的姑娘可不是个容易事。”Steve决定继续这个话题，“Jarvis，我记得莎莎舞是起源自纽约的，对吗？”  
  
“是的，Sir。”电视屏幕分化出来几个画面播放着舞蹈视频，穿着露背裙子的女舞蹈演员打扮得就像是一只花孔雀，那个男人穿得也十分风情。Bucky的眼睛紧紧追随着他们脚上的动作，随着舞蹈动作越来越快，他的眼睛也瞪大了。  
  
“你会跳这个？”Bucky指着画面问。  
  
“会。”Natasha简短地说。  
  
“穿这种鞋？”他指着细高跟鞋的鞋盒。  
  
“穿中跟鞋可跳不了这种舞，Barnes。”她微微扬起了下巴——这是她在夸耀自己时候的小动作。Bucky钦佩地吹了声口哨，低头看Darcy掏出了一双紫色的正装高跟鞋。  
  
“这双你穿也小。”Darcy说，Bucky翻了个白眼。Darcy哈哈笑了一下说：“Nat，你品味真好。”  
  
“谢谢。”她微笑着说。  
  
*****  
  
Clint回来的时候，他们一群人正坐在起居室的沙发上，玩一种被Darcy叫做“安迪沃霍尔Youtube”的游戏，游戏规则是让Jarvis播放一段视频图像，然后他们接着联想，联想出来的屏幕排了一串。Steve十分惊讶，Bucky不但呆在这儿和他们一起玩，而且他今天连着接受了两次社交活动，中间居然没有休息一下。他现在看上去状态还不错，虽然偶尔还是会走会儿神。在Jane让Jarvis再播放几种舞蹈的时候，Bucky立刻回过神来。  
  
“这个是什么？”他指着一个图像问。  
  
“Voguing（折手舞），”Darcy说，“大多都是drag queen(变装皇后)跳。”  
  
Steve给他解释：“Drag queen就是——”  
  
“我知道，”Bucky打断他，“那些Sam都给我解释过了。”  
  
“哪些？”Jane脸上是毫无掩饰的好奇。  
  
“嗯…就是现在人，他们那些…各种各样的，取向和生活方式。”他又用手抓了抓头发，跟在70年前提起这个问题的时候一样紧张，“或者说是以前这些就都有，但是都被隐藏压抑起来了。”  
  
“你们那时候，这些都是……呃，超级禁忌，那感觉一定很怪。”Darcy正在试穿Bucky的摩托短靴，她穿着有点大。  
  
Bucky的嘴动了动，但是他还是没有说话，只是一动不动地盯着屏幕。Steve也一句话都没有说，低头盯着手机屏幕上空白的短信窗口看。“我觉得现在挺好的。”过了一会儿后Bucky终于说。这个话题是进行不下去了，气氛有点尴尬，因为谁也不知道接下来要说点什么。  
  
“还挺舒服的。”Darcy打破沉默说，说完后她抬起了穿着Bucky靴子的脚。Bucky注意到了，给她投过去一个“我可要生气了”的眼神，Darcy咯咯笑起来。  
  
*****  
  
在举办被Clint戏称为“家庭聚餐”（Steve有预感这个名字以后会一直叫下去）的聚餐的时候，Peter带了一砂锅炖菜来，他现在正在厨房里加热。Bruce正在做一道里边有藜麦的菜，闻起来味道香极了。而Bucky则被暂时禁止进入厨房，因为每一样东西他都要过去闻一闻，问一问。  
  
“我们那时候没有这个。”他没看到一种没见过的食材的时候，都这么闷闷不乐地解释一句。Pepper在餐桌那边笑出声来。  
  
“咱们下次应该带他出去买东西，用杨桃啊，猕猴桃啊之类的东西吓唬他。”Tony永远都是一肚子馊主意。  
  
“这主意不怎么样。”Steve正色道。  
  
Natasha给Bucky解释，说超市永远都是灯火通明，里边购物面积很大，气氛往往都有点压抑紧张。Steve的俄语进步了一点，但是也只听懂了这么多。  
  
“我们应该继续跟他说新舞步，这个安安全全地呆在家里也能学。”Darcy说，她正在碗里搅和她的特质冰激凌。  
  
“舞步？”Peter在发觉自己挡了Bruce的路之后蹦到了房顶上，即使是大厦里宽敞的厨房，一次性站进去三四个人在里边忙活也还是有些挤。  
  
“我觉得‘江南Style’有点好玩，但是Darcy跟我说那个已经落伍了。”  
  
Peter咧嘴笑起来：“Barnes中士，我觉得我应该叫你跳道基舞（dougie）。”  
  
“哦哦哦哦！”Sam也听见了笑起来。Steve呻吟了一声把脸埋在了手里，Sam问：“哎哟哟，Steve，这是怎么了？”  
  
Steve发出了一声受伤的呻吟，但是随后他也哈哈笑了起来：“以前有好多好多次，女孩们过来和Bucky说要教他刚从城里学会的舞步，然后接下来我就再也见不到他了。”  
  
Bucky也笑了起来，显然他也记起来了：“不是我自己愿意走的，是她们把我绑架了，Steve。”  
  
Steve对着Natasha露出了“久受好友重色轻友我好可怜”的表情，屋子里的人估计也只有她会假装着同情一下。“可怜的娃啊，被迫要被漂亮姑娘们绑架，被迫要给她们买酒喝，被迫整夜对她们甜言蜜语一直到深夜。”  
  
“我可一直都记得要给你也来个伴儿。”Bucky提醒他，说话的时候Sam正把烤盘从烤箱里端出来，把食物盛在盘子里放在桌上，他的注意力立刻就飞到了热腾腾的食物上——盘子里除了主菜还有绿豆和花椰菜。Thor也俯下身，和Bucky一样满怀敬意地闻着食物的香味。  
  
“你从未忘记朋友真可谓高尚，Bucky。Peter，砂锅还有多长时间好？”  
  
Peter蹲在房顶上，用蛛网把计时器捞起来看了一眼：“两分钟。”  
  
“吃完饭我们跳舞。”Darcy要求道，然后四处找她的搅拌勺（被Peter勾走了）。


	38. Chapter 38

桌上的人还在坚持不懈地吃着被Darcy成为“冰激凌面包”的特制甜点，Sam请Pepper跟他一起到公共休息区说几句话。

“我们必须要给这对老年人树立个好榜样，”Sam严肃的说，伸手在面前凭空出现的全息控制面板上选择了几样，“如果我们再放着他们不管的话，Darcy和Peter接下来就要给他们看电臀舞（Twerking）和小丑舞（Krumping）了，他俩还会把咱们都当成疯子。”

“刚才那俩词都是瞎编的。”Steve将信将疑地在旁边说。

“你无知都是我的错，”Sam说，“而且，这塔里这些人错也都不小，他们比我先认识你，结果未来里重要的事他们居然一点都没教给你。”

“嗯……学怎么用智能手机，互联网……”Steve声音越来越没底气，Sam摆了摆手让他退下，伸手又点了几个键。音乐从四面八方传来，音乐刚开始的时候音量很轻以免惊吓到屋里的人，Peter现在幸福地瘫在扶手椅上，咧开嘴笑着，像是对着世上别无所求了。

被“科学加工”过的威士忌确实够劲，Steve明智地只喝了一杯就不喝了。Bucky听取了Jane的建议，把他的那杯和其他几种饮料酒水混在了一起，Darcy和Jane也加入了Sam和Pepper一起跳舞，然后Natasha把Clint也拉进了舞池里（在这之前Steve都不知道Clint会跳舞，但是他想了想，似乎也从来没有见人胆敢拒绝过Natasha的任何请求，所以没准也是赶鸭子上架）。

“下一首来Partition（Beyonce的一首歌）！”Darcy一边随着歌曲对着口型一边跳了一段复杂的舞蹈，Pepper赶紧对她做了一个“我来不了”的手势，惹得Tony在座位上哈哈大笑起来。Bruce为了看得更清楚搬着椅子坐到了Steve旁边。

“我为你感到遗憾。”Bruce若有所思地微笑着小声说。

Steve本来看着Clint把Natasha抱在怀里，手搭在她的腰胯上，听Bruce这么说，他转头向他投过去一个疑问的眼神。

Bruce笑起来说：“一会儿他们让你也去一起跳舞的时候，你没有什么好借口可以拒绝。”

Sam像是突然想起来了，指着Bruce说：“来吧，伙计，你的娱乐精神去哪儿了？”

Bruce投降似地举起双手，脸上的表情突然紧张起来：“我…我现在感觉稍微有点…有点绿。”

Sam“噢”了一声立刻就放下了这个话题，又把注意力放回了和Pepper跳舞上，Steve瞥了Bruce一眼。

“你这越狱免责牌打得可真不错。”Steve毫不掩饰自己的嫉妒嘀咕道。Bruce微笑着喝了口茶什么都没有说。

Bucky指着Sam歪着头问：“那叫什么？”

“两步舞（Two-step）。”Sam说着话炫耀似的扭了下屁股，Tony装作醋性大发，逗得Pepper咯咯笑起来。“很简单的。”

“未来的舞真没劲。”Bucky评论道（或者就是专门用来挖苦Sam的），Sam把Bucky的话当做挑战，搂着pepper跳了些更复杂的舞步，Steve记得其中的一个动作似乎是叫做body roll（似乎是男性伸展双臂，女性从一边旋转着移动到另一边）。Darcy趁机抢了Pepper的位置，半蹲下去，拧着身子扭腰摆胯慢慢站起来，作为回应，Sam哈哈笑着又表演了一串快而复杂的舞步。

自己的一句抱怨换来这么精彩的表演，Bucky笑着，放松下身体靠在了椅背上。

“你肯定也会被他们拉去跳舞，”Tony警告他，“早晚的事，别想拒绝。”

“我知道，再让我看一会儿找找感觉。你们现在跳舞的动作跟我们那时候不一样。”Steve发觉Bucky在观察别人怎么从一个动作转换到另一个动作，Bucky在这种事情上一直学得很快。

“但是目的还是一样的。”Steve评论道，逗的Bucky笑得露出一口白牙。

“节省时间快速上垒？”

“没错。”Steve看着Jane冲Peter打了个手势，让他来做她的新舞伴。Thor一点都不吃醋，反而趁机溜进了厨房去找剩下的“冰激凌面包”吃。

*****

“来。”Natasha对Bucky说，后者像是被磁石吸住的铁钉一样从椅子里站起来径直走到了她身边。但是当他真的站在Natasha面前的时候他又犹豫了，他别扭地上下打量着她凹凸有致的身体，然后把手小心翼翼地搂在她腰上。

“Barnes，突然害羞了？”Clint坏笑着逗他。

“我知道怎么跳，”Bucky慢吞吞地说，“就是怕你嫉妒加吃醋想打我。”他让Jarvis播放了一段他们之前看过的舞蹈视频，现在的歌曲声音变轻，响起了另一首曲子（Steve觉得可能是土耳其语的歌。）。

Bucky向后退了一点，在他和Natasha之间留了几英寸的空隙，他的手绅士地放在她的腰上。Bucky扭了下胯，转了转肩膀，动作流畅优美可谓养眼，接下来他带着Natasha跳起了舞。Natasha像猫似的笑起来，她扭动腰胯，旋转出Bucky的怀抱，冲他勾了勾手指，逗他过来拉她。

Steve重重地吞咽了一下。

“我可得记着这个。”Clint看着他们的动作自言自语道，他去拿了一瓶啤酒，站在了Steve身边。

“这个动作吗？”

“不是。什么时候想哄Barnes做这种事，只要激他就行了。”Clint得意洋洋地笑着靠在了墙上。

一曲舞毕，Bucky稍微放松了一点，融入到舞蹈和Party中去了。Steve想起了四十年代的舞厅里，女孩们都喜欢他，喜欢他的笑容，喜欢他跳舞时候流畅优美的舞姿，喜欢让他拉着她们跳舞，他总是那么绅士，从来不会趁机动手动脚。

真是迷人，真是性感，真是诱人。真的，Steve明白为什么女孩们都喜欢他，因为他也喜欢他，喜欢看他跳舞……Steve摇了摇头，起身走到了厨房里，他从酒桶里又接了一杯酒，灌下去之后，他走到Bruce身边和他闲聊。

Peter在教Darcy什么舞，他的腿分开像是骑在马鞍上，他前后摆动身体，举起手臂模仿着梳头发的动作。Darcy学得很快。

“至少让我看你试一试。”Pepper冲Steve伸出手，她声音压得很低，所以屋里的人不会全部停下对他行以注目礼顺便取笑他。Steve对Pepper摆了一个“求你别逼我”的表情，但是不知道为什么，Pepper就是装作看不明白。

“我不会——”

“我知道，来嘛。”这是Pepper，她对他帮助这么多，却对他要求这么少……Steve尽可能让自己跟个透明人一样从椅子上站起来，认命地做好了一会儿所有人的注意力都会集中在他身上的心理准备。似乎所有人都觉得看不会跳舞的人跳舞是世界上最有意思的事儿，太不公平了。

音乐又变了，这次变得舒缓而简单。Pepper抬起了胳膊，Steve知道他应该把手放在哪儿，但是他简直不想这么做——把手搭在那里让他觉得自己就是一个粗鲁无耻的登徒子，这样的举动也可能是对Tony的冒犯和不尊重。

Pepper是一个独立的人，而且他站起来跳舞也是她的要求，所以他还是把手放在了她纤细的腰上，稍稍向她的方向靠近了一些。Sam在他右边发出了一阵起哄声，这让Steve的脸一路红到了脖子根。

“呃……”Steve赶紧往旁边挪了挪，Bucky什么都没说，只是往旁边望了望——Sam和Clint的热舞实在是太离谱了，所以所有人都在围着他们俩起哄，没有人注意到Steve现在和Bucky组成了一对儿。

“挺简单的。”Bucky突然说，他抓起Steve的手腕，把他的双手提起来，给他摆好了姿势。“不是——不是说（Clint和Sam）那个。”Bucky冲那俩人那边指了一下，然后开始教Steve要怎么交换重心，怎么摆动腰胯。

音乐节奏变缓，他们的姿势过于亲密，Bucky呼出的气息闻起来像是酒精，像是姜汁，像是柠檬，像是蜂蜜。他的眼神深邃而晦暗。

突然之间，Bucky和他之间的距离突然拉近了，像是Steve被无形的力量拉到了他的面前。他不知道自己要做些什么，也不知道接下来会是怎么样，但是现在他们之间仅剩的那一点点距离都没有了，他们贴在一起，Steve甚至不敢呼吸。

他不知道要怎么样才能从容地退开，他这么多天来一直都如此紧绷着神经，做一切都是小心翼翼，他现在甚至感觉不到他脸有多红，脖子和耳朵有多红——Bucky本来贴着他用细微的动作摇摆着胯，Steve也在盯着他的动作，但是他现在顺着Bucky的视线朝下看，看到了Bucky正盯着的那个部位。

“我……”Steve深吸了一口气，开始编借口，“我不太……不太擅长跳舞，而且——”

Bucky的表情从震惊转为了挫败，又从挫败转成了沉静，他冷静的面具简直无懈可击，他越过Steve的肩膀看了下周围，说道：“我想要去休息一会儿，头有点晕。Steve，送我回去好吗？”

“什——”

“我有点头晕。”Bucky安静地说，却让其余的人也都听到了他说的话。这就来了，Steve知道他最不敢设想的一幕马上就要开演了。他这份不可见人的感情曝光所带来的恐慌，跟接下来他们要进行的对话相比简直相形见拙。

Bucky会想要跟他谈谈，Bucky会把他拉到一个没人的地方，然后问他他到底是有什么毛病。Steve的胳膊被Bucky的左手紧紧抓住跟着他走出人群（他们在说什么？说希望Bucky不要太生气？他感觉现在自己的耳朵像是被水堵住，他甚至都不会如何呼吸了，太可怕了，他犯了错误，犯了一个最不能犯的错误），他们走到了电梯里。

Jarvis没有问他们要去哪儿，只是在他们进入电梯后就关上了门。电梯开始运作，Steve盯着电梯门眨了眨眼，他完全没想到过这样的结局。他怎么可能想得到？他永远做不到花言巧语巧舌如簧地推诿和否认，只能装作若无其事，也只有这样才不会让Bucky更加进一步地怀疑他。如果Bucky开门见山地直接问他，或者直接把刚才那件事拿出来说，Steve真的不知道要怎么办。


	39. Chapter 39

平时走惯的走廊此刻却变得像是没有尽头。Bucky走得很快，Steve逼着自己跟在他后面，就像是一个死刑犯跟着刽子手走向刑场。

Bucky没有去Steve的房间，反而是打开了自己房间的门。他先让Steve进去，自己才走进房间，猛地撞上了门。

“Steve。”Bucky开了口，Steve现在只想说些什么打断他，但是他完全不知道要说什么。他意识到Bucky以前从来都不会这么径直地走回自己房间，而Bucky现在正在步步逼近，把他逼得紧紧贴在门上。

“对不起，我为所有事向你道歉。”Steve脱口而出。

“别，别道歉，不是…我不能……”Bucky的呼吸颤抖而不稳，Steve感觉到他呼出的气息如此温热，闻起来像是威士忌、蜂蜜、柠檬和姜汁混合在一起。

Bucky脸上沉静的假面具慢慢退去，现在他看起来更像是他自己了。他表情有些苦恼，断断续续地说：“我想不到其他的事可以——”他深深吸了口气，气息却变得更加急促，“可以证明——”

“Bucky，我不知道你在说什么。快呼吸。”以前当他恐慌的时候，有人会告诉他“冷静下来”，但是他知道这句话一点用都没有，所以他现在直接伸手握住Bucky的双肩，没有多余的动作只是用力地扶住他。但是Bucky不耐烦地哼了一声，抬手把Steve的手拍开。

“我想要等你，想要快点好起来，我不知道要怎么办——前一分钟我还肯定，但是下一分钟我又不知道了，我想要——”Bucky在呼吸间低吼了一声，在Steve肩膀上用力猛推了一下，把他狠狠推到墙上。Steve动了动重新站稳，他还没有搞明白是怎么回事，Bucky的双唇就贴在了他的唇上，他甚至无法呼吸。

Bucky的双唇柔软无比，他固执地吻着他，他的嘴唇在Steve唇上游走，Steve突然感觉到自己下唇上传来了牙齿轻咬的酥麻，这感觉让他呻吟了一声，微微向后退缩。他感觉Bucky的双手放开了他的肩膀，他因为失去了Bucky的体温而悲伤地呜咽，却在下一秒感觉他温暖的身体慢慢靠在了他的怀里。Bucky抬起眼睛看着他，他的眼神暗了下去，睫毛在微微颤动，呼吸沉重。

“如果你想让我停，我就停。”他的舌头舔舐着Steve的下唇，像是想要把每一丝Steve的味道都舔舐殆尽，“但是，我想吻你。”

Steve震惊无比，但他还有意识赶快伸手扶在了Bucky的脑后把他猛地拉回来，笨拙地加深了这个吻，他微微俯下身，把Bucky搂在自己怀里。Bucky轻轻哼了一声，再次把Steve推到墙上，Steve感觉到Bucky的身体又贴在了他身上，他继续吻他，直到他们因为缺氧而不得不分开。

Bucky喘着气，却还是因为失望而哼了一声，他的胯贴在Steve的胯上轻轻磨蹭着，他的动作让Steve喉咙里挤出了一声尴尬而又绝望的喘息。

“Steve。”Bucky喊他的名字，但是这几个字却因为感情和需求变得如此柔软又遥远。Steve微笑着，脑中是喝醉一般的粘稠的晕眩。这就像是一场梦，他不敢相信这是真的。他抬起手，轻轻抬起Bucky的下巴，吸了口气，他低下头亲吻他的脸颊，亲吻他的下巴，亲吻他脸上的每一寸肌肤，直到Bucky的脸上挂起了一丝真正的笑容。

“我以前都不知道。”Steve低头，把唇贴在Bucky温暖的颈侧低声呢喃道。他能感觉到Bucky血管中跳动的脉搏，这一丝鼓动让他身体中涌动着的欲望愈燃愈高。他的手流连在Bucky的背和腰臀上，手指勾在他裤子的皮带圈里把他更紧地抱在怀中。他想在自己剩下的生命中都这样抱着他，不能触碰到他的日子哪怕只有一天他都无法忍受。

“那是因为你是个白痴。”Bucky低声在他耳边耳语道。Steve任凭Bucky把他从墙上拉起来往床边拽，他们俩磕磕绊绊走到床边的时候，他们四肢纠结在一起直接摔进了床里。Bucky骑在Steve身上，Steve任凭Bucky摆弄，情不自禁地笑出声来。

“有什么这么好笑？”Bucky问他，Steve抬起头来对他微笑。

“我只是……”他舔了下嘴唇，伸手握住Bucky的腰（Bucky现在允许他碰他，抚摸他，如果说Bucky颤动着的眼睫代表着什么的话，那一定是说他也想要被他抚摸），“只是太幸福了。”

“很好。”Bucky喃喃道，他的眼神完全暗了下去，他伸手抓住Steve衬衫的两边一用力，直接把衬衫扯破了，但是Steve完全不在乎。Bucky的嘴唇落在他身上的各处，他的舌头从他的小腹一路向上舔上他的胸膛，在他乳头上转了一个圈，让Steve不由得弓起身呻吟出声。这种感觉如此强烈如此陌生，但是还不够，完全不够。

他伸手抓住Bucky的肩膀，手指深深陷入他的皮肤中，但是Bucky向后退去，他低下头，张嘴咬住Steve的胯部，牙齿陷入了他的皮肤。Steve呻吟了一声，却没有阻止他。他低下头去看Bucky，Bucky明亮的蓝色眼睛藏在浓密的睫毛下直直地看着他，Steve只得重新躺好仰起头才不会完全失控。

Bucky等了几秒，确定了Steve不会改变主意之后，他直起身子爬上前来，在Steve脸上脖子上胡乱亲着。他埋首在Steve颈侧，轻轻地吮吸舔舐着，他跨坐在Steve的大腿上，Steve的手扶着他的腰，这感觉太好了——Steve的脚踩在床垫上，稍稍抬起臀部，顺着Bucky轻咬吮吸的动作朝左边歪了点头，给Bucky多腾点地方。

“Fuck，Steve。”Bucky俯身，Steve感觉他压在了自己身上，有火热的器官蹭着他的大腿，他知道Bucky也和他一样渴求着这样亲密的接触。

Steve呼了口气，抬起头去追逐Bucky的双唇，他吻他，舔舐他，吮吸他，急切地想要感受他的味道和他的气息。Bucky的双手毫无章法地在Steve身上胡乱抚摸，他摸着他的肱二头肌，胸口，腰窝，最后终于落在了Steve的裤子上。

Steve觉得他现在应该说些什么——他感觉Bucky的手找到了他裤子的拉锁头，但是停在那里就不动了，Bucky的双唇缓慢地在他唇上摩挲了几下也停下了。

这是最后一关了。

“Yes.”Steve喘着气，他贴着Bucky的双唇说，他们的气息彼此交融，“Yes. Everything. Yes.”

Steve知道接下来大概要发生什么，但是他没有想到Bucky脸上会是这样的表情——他的眼睛睁大了，不但脸更红了，甚至脖子和耳朵都发红了。

Bucky又向后退，他跪在床上扒下了Steve的裤子和内裤，伸手抓住了他的勃起。Steve猛地挺了一下胯，动作大得差点把Bucky从床上掀下去，然后臀部“砰”地一声又摔回了床垫上。Bucky笑了几声，伸出舌尖舔了一下下唇，然后若有所思地看着Steve的阴茎。

Steve简直不敢相信接下来发生了什么（虽然他潜意识里知道Bucky可能会这么做）——Bucky弯腰俯下身，张开柔软的双唇，把他勃起的头部含进了口中。

他的口中又湿又紧，热得不可思议。Steve来不及反应就情不自禁地呻吟了一声，他的腰胯微微抬起，又被一双坚实的手用力地按在了床垫上。

“Bucky——”他喊他的名字，感觉有一股热流汇聚在小腹处，他从来都没有过这样的感觉。Bucky把他吐了出来，然后用柔软湿润的舌头慢慢从上而下舔他。Steve喘得像是要背过气去。

“我想要……”Bucky在舔舐间开口说道，他的手慢而稳地套弄着Steve，“想要让你高潮。我不想让你忍，或者坚持。”Bucky轻哼着臀部在缓慢起伏扭动（Steve恍惚间觉得他是在床上蹭）。Bucky的舌头在Steve的阴茎上蜿蜒而上，舔去铃口间分泌出的前液，“我想让你高潮，不想让你忍是因为我想和你做一遍又一遍，我想要——”

他的话被Steve咽进了口中。Steve坐起身，一只坚实的手臂从Bucky的腋下穿过，手扶在他的背后一个用力把他拉了起来。Steve伸手去对付Bucky的牛仔裤，Bucky笑了一声，侧身躺下把鞋袜裤子全部脱光，Steve扒下他的衬衫，躺下伸手用力一拽，把Bucky又扯回了自己身上。Steve压着他的后脑再次亲吻他，他的手来回抚摸着Bucky的皮肤，他的皮肤光滑而又火热。

“还有呢？”Steve在亲吻与喘息间问道，令他没有想到的是，谈话让他们现在此时此刻的感受更加亲密，更加真实。Bucky笑起来，他们的胯贴在一起，Steve呻吟着向上拱他，抬起头暴露出喉咙，“你想要什么？告诉我。”他说话的样子就像是在祈求。

“想要搞清楚你喜欢什么，”Bucky说，“然后全部都给你。每一晚。”

Steve身体痉挛了一下，眼睛猛地闭上了。

“我要弥补以前的时光，”Bucky继续说，“不单是我们被冻住的那几十年。还有布鲁克林。我要弥补以前那些我因为我太蠢，所以没有直接把你推到墙上吻你的时候，那些我们躺在同一张床上，却不能触碰彼此的时候……天啊，Steve——”

Bucky的手臂撑在Steve身体两侧，这样他才能支起身子磨蹭Steve。他的勃起蹭过Steve的阴茎一次又一次，这感觉实在是太棒了，Steve紧紧抓着Bucky的肩膀，手指几乎要陷进他的皮肤。

Bucky吸了口气，他的动作开始颤抖，但磨蹭得越来越快。Steve拱起身子追逐更大的快感，最后想都没想，便伸手把他们两人的阴茎一起握在手中套弄——他射了。几秒之后，Bucky的身体痉挛了一下，射在了Steve的手中，两个人的精液混在一起，溢出了Steve的指缝。Steve急促地喘着气，感觉他的肺里像是着了火，在Bucky翻身从他身上下去的时候，Steve伸出一只手抓住了Bucky的肩膀，他的手还有些发抖，但是他牢牢地握住他的肩，他必须要确保Bucky哪里都不会去。

Bucky哪里都没有去，在Steve稍微平静了一些，翻过身侧躺着，把胸膛贴在Bucky背上把他搂进怀里的时候，Bucky已经睡着了。


	40. Chapter 40

Steve醒了——Bucky在他胸前轻轻推了推。

“Steve。”

“嗯……”

“Steve，我们真恶心。”

“不是……”Steve条件反射般地说，其实他现在只想继续睡觉没有认真听Bucky说话。Bucky赤裸的大腿贴在他的体侧，结实又温暖，让Steve有种说不出的满足。Bucky在Steve半梦半醒间还在抱着他的怀抱里动了动。

“Steve。”

Steve睁开了眼，现在还是半夜，他准备坐起来看Bucky是怎么了——Bucky躺在他的床上，身体赤裸，他的大脑里开始慢慢浮现出昨晚的情欲回忆。Steve赶紧坐了起来，他低下头看了自己小腹。

上边是干涸了的精液。

“哦……”Steve低下头再往下看，床单上也有不少痕迹。这…确实有点尴尬，虽然这并不只是他一个人的精液。

“是啊，”Bucky轻声说，也低下了头看了眼自己身上，他身上也不怎么干净。“我睡不着了。”

Steve怎么都不能集中精力，因为现在Bucky还是光溜溜地躺在他的床上。他真美，真好看，Steve现在能想到的只有这个。他放任自己的目光从Bucky修长匀称的小腿一路向上，终于放任自己肆意地把Bucky看了个够。

“我洗澡的时候你一样能看我，来吧。”

*****

Steve在洗澡的时候，一直目不转睛地盯着Bucky看。Bucky翻了个白眼，推着Steve的肩膀让他转身面对着莲蓬头。淋浴间里满是蜂蜜和薰衣草的味道，Steve又转回身去亲吻Bucky的脸颊。Bucky在Steve吻上他的嘴唇的时候接受了他的亲吻，并回吻了他。在这一瞬间，无论这个世界将要如何，都与他们无关。

“这样我觉得我肯定也睡不着了。”Steve坦白道，Bucky正在擦洗身体，水滴顺着他的肌肉线条慢慢滑落。

“我也是。”Bucky走出了水流，像只大狗一样摇着头，把水甩得到处都是。Steve挤了挤眼睛，递给他一条自己的小毛巾。

“天啊，这玩意上边都是香味。”

“我还以为你喜欢这个味道。”

“我是喜欢啊，很好闻。”Bucky低下头闻了下Steve的毛巾，“让我想起……”他转过头不说了，Steve看到他的脸红了。

“我给你洗澡那次？”

Bucky扬起眉毛，没有看向Steve但是也没有转身躲避。他用毛巾擦干身体，说：“那时候你的手…呃……”他笑了起来：“那天晚上我还以为我脑子坏得更彻底了。”

“什么意思？”Steve关上了莲蓬头，拿起自己的毛巾擦了擦，肆意地看着Bucky把他的毛巾裹在腰上的样子。能这样看着他，真是世界上最奢侈的一件事。但是他大脑中的一部分还在警告他，要他时刻保持警惕以防被人戳破最不可见人的心思。

“我看着你的脸，想‘他想要我。’”Bucky耸了下肩，“那时候我还不怎么记得你，我只知道我要留在你的身边，永远什么都不要说。”

“说什么？”

Bucky现在看上去有点羞涩，又有点怯怯的：“说我想要你。”他说完了就走回了卧室里，想从衣柜里拿换洗衣服。Steve赶紧把身上擦干追过去。

“即使我那时候知道你的感受……你知道的，那时候我也不会对你做什么的。”

“因为那时候我还不是我自己？”

“Because you weren't ... together.那时候你的状况还不太好，只要有人命令你做什么你就会去做。我——我没办法知道你的真实想法。”

Bucky的手还搭在衣柜的抽屉上，转头看着Steve问：“那现在呢？”

Steve脸上挂着又蠢又傻又幸福的笑，他完全控制不住自己，也不想控制。“我要让你把昨天晚上说过的话再说一次。”Bucky嗤笑了一声。

Bucky起身站在了Steve身前，他们的胸膛贴在一起，他的双唇贴在Steve耳边对他耳语道：“你打算用什么手段让我说？”

Steve脑中闪过无数他想要对Bucky做的事，但是此刻他只是伸出双臂揽住Bucky的肩，把他紧紧抱在怀里。Bucky身上有蜂蜜和薰衣草的香味，他闻起来就像是……家。Steve的脸贴在他的脖子上，把鼻子埋进他下巴和脖子之间的凹陷处。他深深地吸了一口气，嗅闻着Bucky的味道，他们的姿势如此亲密，他能感觉到Bucky的脉搏稍稍加快了一些。

“我还没什么具体的计划，”Steve低声说，他微微向前迈步，Bucky柔顺地随着他向后退，Steve把他抵在了墙上。Bucky在他的怀抱中动了动，动作间腰上系着的毛巾掉了下来，落在了他们的脚上。Steve更上前欺进，他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，他能感受到Bucky每一丝的反应。他细碎而又轻柔地吻他，他的吻落在Bucky的右肩上，随即一路吻到他的左肩。他吻着他左手臂在肩上的接缝，透过腰上围着的毛巾，他知道Bucky也起了反应。

他想着之前Bucky用嘴为他做的事，他也想同样用自己的嘴为Bucky服务——光是这个想法就让他更兴奋。他低吼着，把手臂支在Bucky脸颊两边，把他牢牢禁锢在自己怀抱里，然后深深地吻他。

Bucky全身的肌肉在一瞬间就紧绷了起来，Steve不知道这是怎么了，随即Bucky转过头躲开他的吻，抬起手推着Steve的胸膛。Steve立刻向后退开，他把手臂伸直给Bucky留出一点空间，但是手还是贴在墙上把Bucky禁锢在怀抱里，然后他意识到让Bucky感觉不适的不是他们之间的亲密感，而是——（译：是他完全把Bucky禁锢在墙和他的身体间，密闭感让Bucky害怕恐慌）

“对不起，我不是——”

“没事，没关系。”Bucky飞快地眨了眨眼，Steve的手臂刚落下他就走到了房间的另一边，像是他只有走到那里才能呼吸。他在那边站了一会儿，就走回了Steve面前，眼神迟疑躲闪地落在Steve脸上，他看了Steve一下，像是突然觉得有点尴尬就又走开了。Steve发现Bucky身下的勃起已经完全消下去了。

“我不是故意的…呃……”

Bucky抬手揉了下脸，然后摇了摇头，示意让Steve别说了，他随即走近Steve然后伸出手臂搭在了Steve的肩上。Steve深深吸了口气，这次他把手搂在Bucky的后腰上，小心地把他再次抱入自己怀中。这次的感觉很好，Bucky把头靠在了Steve肩上，鼻尖轻轻摩挲着Steve的颈窝。

“我现在可能…不是所有事…”Bucky的声音轻得像是猫在打呼噜，“不是所有事都能适应……”

“没关系，没事的。”Steve想即使接下来的一周内他们只能牵牵手也完全没关系，他一点都不在乎。这一切都太美妙了，简直不像是真的，他现在都不敢置信Bucky就在他的怀里。之前昨晚那样很好，但是现在他心里想的是，只要Bucky在这里，那一切都没关系。只要Bucky不会不安，只要Bucky开心，他怎么样都可以。“我们一起学着来？”

“嗯。”Bucky应了一声，Steve的手慢慢向上滑到他的背上，小心翼翼地把他抱紧，Bucky软软地融化在了这个温柔的怀抱中。他们就这样温存地抱了几分钟，慢慢享受着这样的亲密，过了一会儿Steve说他要去换床单，换完床单后他们应该再睡一会儿。

*****

Bucky说防止那群复仇者及其家属们大惊小怪的最好方法就是根本不告诉他们——他说他现在渴了，想去厨房里弄杯冰沙喝，然后他们可以一起在公安休息室看会儿电视什么的。

Steve不知道喝冰沙能怎么解决他们要把关系公布于众的这个问题，但是他完全不想和Bucky争辩。果然，过了一会儿他就明白了——搅拌机停下后Bucky从碗橱里拿了两个玻璃杯出来把冰沙倒了进去，他把两杯冰沙从厨房端到了休息室的茶几上。他拿过一个靠垫放在了Steve大腿上，然后躺了上去。他侧躺在沙发上，棕色的发丝散落在靠垫上，他全身放松下来，开始聚精会神地看起电视。

“噢。”Steve动了动找了个舒服的姿势，他想都没有想，手就自动抚上了Bucky的头发，他知道这看起来就像是公然秀恩爱，但是他觉得这样稍微秀秀恩爱也在接受范围内。Bucky时不时地坐起来去抿一口他的冰沙，但是他每次都会再躺回Steve的大腿上。

“你知道，我们可以先从牵手开始。”Steve笑着抚摸着Bucky的头发，他的手指落在Bucky的耳朵后面，他心满意足地轻轻叹了口气。

“这样更好。”Bucky心不在焉地说，他的注意力全在电视上正演着的“造物小百科”上，甚至都没有注意到Clint溜达了进来。Clint本来是想去冰箱里拿饮料，他看到沙发上的那俩人的时候停了下来。

他打量了他们俩一会儿，然后走到了写着训练时间表的那张白板前面。Steve侧头看着Clint嘴里咬着马克笔把白板翻了个面，白板的另一面上是一大串清单和一团团乱糟糟的箭头。

“超级加料威士忌”上被划了个叉子，“浪漫野餐”上也同样被画了叉子。

在“跳舞”一项后边，Clint用红色马克笔画了个大大的对勾，郑重其事地点了点头，走出了休息室。

 

完。


End file.
